Mon présent, mes choix
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Kanda était revenu pour Allen Walker afin d'alléger son cœur. Il était revenu pour lui et s'était laissé diriger par ses sentiments sur un chemin sans retour. Il était revenu pour lui et maintenant Allen et lui sont contraints à combattre Neah D. Campbell. Kanda/Allen (Yullen)
1. Prologue

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Manga : D .Gray-Man_  
 _Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker, et d'autres petits couples secondaires_  
 _Genre : Romance/Drame_  
 _Résumé : Kanda était revenu pour Allen Walker afin d'alléger son cœur. Il était revenu pour lui et s'était laissé diriger par ses sentiments sur un chemin sans retour. Il était revenu pour lui et maintenant Allen et lui sont contraints à combattre Neah D. Campbell._

 _Détails : Se déroule pendant les derniers chapitres sortis, donc attention aux SPOILS ! Les premières scènes se déroulent pendant l'Arc d'Alma, c'est après que l'on saute dans le temps. Attention, cette fic est un peu triste, mais je vous promets un tas de moment Yullen ! Un peu plus de dix chapitres je pense. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **M** on présent, mes choix

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_ **Prologue** _(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Plus jamais je n'y remettrais les pieds. »

Pourquoi cette affirmation tiraillait à ce point l'esprit et le cœur de Yû Kanda. Il avait toujours éprouvé une haine profonde pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre et surtout vis-à-vis du Central et de tous leurs non-dits et petits secrets tels que des expériences illégales ou bien des missions d'extermination silencieuses. Et tout ça par prétexte de mieux servir Dieu et accomplir ses vœux.

Allen Walker l'avait ainsi délivré de ce lourd fardeau, lui et Alma Karma, et à cet instant précis, il se trouvait avec les restes de son premier amour, dans les souterrains de Matera. Au milieu d'un sable frais, adossé faiblement contre une colonne fissurée, Kanda gisait entre les vestiges d'une ancienne bataille qui s'était déroulée là il y a avait plus d'un an déjà.

Étrangement, le kendoka s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et cette mission avait inclus son fameux sauveur. En réalité, ça avait été leur toute première mission en équipe et celle-ci avait été houleuse et difficile. Il avait vu pour la première fois Allen Walker pleurer, face à la poupée sans vie et celui-ci l'avait vivement agacé.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce souvenir était amer et son cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Il y a que quelque temps, à cet emplacement, Allen et lui-même se battait ici contre un akuma de niveau 2 capable de changer d'apparence, afin de récupérer l'Innocence de la marionnette au nom de Lala.

« Tu te mets toujours dans des situations délicates, Pousse de soja… » fit-il les yeux rivés vers les amas de terre et poussières toujours présents dans ses mains, ses bras, sur son torse et qui obstruaient ses poumons.

Il se sentait redevable envers l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs qui avait bravé les interdits de Luberier pour ouvrir l'Arche et l'envoyer ici, cependant la pensée de rester ici jusqu'à la fin auprès d'Alma était devenue une option difficile à concevoir pour lui. La culpabilité commençait à le ronger et Kanda baissa la tête, serrant les poings fermement autour des résidus appartenant au corps de son très vieil ami et premier amour.

« Tss, de toute façon, jamais plus je ne retournerais au Q.G.. Jamais plus je ne les reverrais… » tenta-t-il dans le vain espoir de se convaincre.

Plus de Lavi, cet idiot de futur Bookman, pour l'appeler inlassablement par son prénom et le charrier sur toutes les petites brouilles pouvant exister.

Plus de Lenalee Lee pour venir l'embêter durant ses méditations ou pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand une querelle dégénérait.

Plus de Komui Lee pour l'exaspérer avec ses nouvelles inventions toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

Plus de Noise Marie pour engager une conversation un tant soit peu normale et intelligente.

Plus de Froi Tiedoll pour le comparer à un petit garçon capricieux en manque d'amour, son maître jouant avec entrain le rôle d'un père gâteux.

Et puis, plus de Allen Walker et son aura brillante. Plus de sourire éclatant et de bagarre de rue entre deux rivaux amicaux malgré les signes qui montraient qu'ils se détestaient. Suffisait de lire à travers les lignes.

 _Allen Walker_ … Pourquoi ce prénom sonnait maintenant si douloureusement dans son esprit ? Pourquoi son cœur restait constamment tourner discrètement vers lui alors que Kanda et Alma étaient enfin réunis pour toujours ? Des larmes vinrent s'échouer sur ses lèvres, et il se mordit vivement ce bout de chair rosi, se maudissant de perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui-même.

« Alma… Je suis désolé. Je-… Je suis partagé. Encore et même maintenant… ! »

Il ferma les yeux avec force, provoquant à ses larmes chaudes de couler plus rapidement le long de ses joues pâles et tachées d'un sang qui n'était pas forcément le sien.

« C'est ma faute s'il-… »

Mugen avait transpercé le corps du pauvre garçon au pentacle et le Noé enfoui en lui avait refait surface, devant le Siège Central qui plus est. Il se souvint avoir vu sa peau blanche se ternir lentement à partir de la blessure portée par l'Innocence, son épiderme faisant réel contraste avec ses cheveux blancs.

Luberier avait tout vu. Allen avait ouvert l'Arche. Kanda ne payait pas cher de sa peau.

« Merde… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette souffrance acide dans son cœur ? Pourquoi cette petite vie misérable au beau milieu d'incapable semblait déjà lui manquer et lui offrir une vision nostalgique de la chose ? C'en était frustrant et rageant, mais les larmes silencieuses du japonais ne cessaient pas malgré la force qu'il mettait pour calmer ce chagrin naissant.

Quelle honte. Un type comme lui ? Se laisser aller de la sorte ?

« _D'après toi, Kanda… Pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu saches que ce corps renfermait l'âme de la personne que tu recherchais ?_ »

Kanda ouvrit les yeux et ses pupilles sombres et brillantes scrutèrent la figure emblématique masculine d'Alma mélangée à celle de son premier amour qui semblait être floutée dans une brume étrangère. Rêvait-il ? Le visage symbolique sourit pourtant avec tristesse et le cœur du Japonais se serra à cette vision.

« _C'est parce qu'on voulait que tu vives_ , » firent en chœur la voix de l'adolescent et d'une jeune femme singulière.

L'intonation des deux voix s'amalgamait avec parfaite harmonie et le son fut délicieux pour les oreilles de l'Exorciste. C'était doux, apaisant et unique. Tendant une main tremblante vers ce reflet nostalgique, Kanda vit ce visage s'estomper doucement.

« _Vis pour tes convictions_ , » reprit la voix doublée. « _Tourne la page, Kanda, et écris ton présent._ »

Quand il avait été à la recherche d'Alma, Kanda avait vécu des choses uniques et fabuleuses. Il était devenu plus fort, avait croisé des compagnons de route, avait changé. Il avait vécu une vie hors de ce cachot qui servait de laboratoire à l'aile asiatique. Il avait suivi sa propre histoire.

Mais quel présent maintenant ? Alma n'était plus. Et lui-même n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. Tout comme Allen.

 _Allen_.

« _Il te reste encore un peu de temps, Kanda._ Je _t'en supplie, fais-_ moi _cette dernière faveur. Et vis !_ »

Le dernier mot frappa de plein fouet Kanda et se répercuta longuement entre les vestiges des souterrains, comme pour s'y incruster pour toujours.

Kanda déglutit difficilement et vit avec chagrin que la silhouette floutée des deux Alma commençait à se désagréger. Puis, un doux vent vint frapper son visage, dernier souvenir d'Alma et Kanda se retrouva finalement seul au milieu de Matera.

« _VIS !_ »

* * *

 _Voici encore une fois le début d'une aventure ! Tadam._

 _J'espère que notre Kanda préféré n'est pas trop OOC. Dites moi si ce petit début vous plaît, KISS !_


	2. Le pouvoir de Howard Link

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Le pouvoir de Howard Link**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ce fut pour tout le monde un choc de voir Yû Kanda revenir à la Congrégation et accepter de tenir sa nouvelle Innocence type cristallin. Il avait fait son choix et personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps au Quartier Général, n'ayant pas le temps pour des futilités, trois mois s'était déjà écoulés le temps qu'il regagne des forces et fasse son deuil. C'était bien assez.

Ainsi, par chance, il retrouva Johnny Gill sur sa route, le sauvant de justesse des griffes du Central qui allait l'enfermer pour trahison et se décida à le suivre, ce dernier ayant certainement une petite idée quant à la localisation d'Allen. Et grâce aux carnets de dettes d'Allen qu'avait récupérés Johnny dans sa chambre –et qui avaient exaspérés Kanda soit dit en passant-, ils fouillèrent les villes indiquées, passant bar après bar.

« Mais aujourd'hui, je le regrette et ça m'empêche de mourir en paix. »

Lorsqu'il avait avoué ses véritables intentions à Johnny et la raison de son retour pour sauver Allen Walker, il dissimula une part de vérité en lui. Celle qui stipulait les véritables sentiments qu'il portait envers le _Moyashi_ , et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui avouer ce genre de chose. Déjà, même Kanda n'était pas sûr quant à ses émotions réelles pour Allen et d'un autre côté, si ce qu'il ressentait s'avérait être ce qu'il pensait être, la société actuelle ne le permettrait pas. Il savait Johnny ouvert d'esprit, mais loin de lui l'envie d'avoir une conversation de ce type avec le scientifique. Ils étaient en pleine guerre tout de même, il y avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles il fallait penser.

Mais son discours semblait avoir ravi le scientifique aux lunettes et après avoir changé directement de sujet en annonçant que la fumée autour d'eux était toxique, Kanda avait récupéré son paquetage pour ensuite s'éloigner de lui avec le plus de flegme possible.

Les larmes de Johnny lui étaient monté aux yeux et il avait remercié intérieurement le kendoka. Puis, il avait souri doucement en fixant le dos du Japonais qui s'éloignait de la ruelle.

 _Si tu savais, Allen… Si tu savais ce qu'il fait pour toi…_ avait-il pensé en connaissant pour sa part beaucoup le maudit.

Et finalement, lui et Kanda avait retrouvé par hasard Allen dissimulé derrière un masque de clown et le plus étrange ce fut que le kendoka avait comme ressenti sa présence et s'était attardé sur le cas du garçon costumé et méconnaissable. Lorsque les akuma attaquèrent la foule et que Crown Clown s'activa pour sauver une fillette de la mort, la voix de Johnny fit écho tout autour d'eux alors que Kanda écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

« ALLEN ! »

Même si Allen Walker avait fui à travers la ville dans l'optique de protéger ses amis, Kanda avait fini par le rattraper et à lui tout seul, avait terrassé les akuma gênants. Et le scientifique se souvint avoir vu, à partir de ce moment-là, une étrange lueur briller dans les yeux sombres du Japonais qui avait été son garde du corps jusque-là. Ces petites lumières dans le creux de ses pupilles démontraient un profond soulagement qu'il n'avait pas été long à discerner, mais aussi, une certaine réjouissance suite aux retrouvailles avec Allen.

Johnny avait toujours été doué à lire dans le regard des autres, c'est comme ceci qu'il avait remarqué les sentiments forts que portait Allen envers Kanda quand le maudit se querellait avec lui ou bien quand il le scrutait en secret alors que son ami s'entrainait activement. Ayant un respect énorme pour Allen et ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans sa vie personnelle, jamais Johnny ne lui en avait fait part, mais parfois, quand le blandinet allait mal pour une quelconque raison, l'homme aux lunettes lui assurait toujours qu'il pouvait venir lui parler quand il le souhaitait.

Il s'extasia de voir les deux hommes se chamailler le lendemain lorsqu'ils recherchaient activement de l'argent en ville. Ceci apportait à leur petit groupe la chaleur dont il avait besoin. Plusieurs fois, Johnny se surprit à rire de leurs pitreries violentes et bagarres de rue, mais jamais l'un ne vint blesser verbalement l'autre. Et le regard apaisé d'un Allen Walker qui cherchait Kanda tout autant que ce dernier le cherchait, était un baume pour le cœur du scientifique.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas du tout comme prévu. Ils furent séparés. Apocryphos vint, le Comte aussi, Neah se réveilla, Link sauva le Noé du Central et Kanda fut contraint de porter le statut de Maréchal.

Lorsque Johnny se réveilla au milieu de cette ruelle sombre, Kanda était là et lui ordonna de quitter les lieux et éviter le Central puisqu'il était lui aussi coupable de trahison. Mais le scientifique refusa et supplia le Japonais d'accepter encore un peu sa présence à ses côtés le temps d'avoir pu sauver Allen.

Finalement, Kanda accepta sa requête, sachant que seul, Johnny pourrait tout aussi bien se faire rapidement attraper entre les griffes des hommes de Luberier et ce serait la fin pour lui aussi.

« Tiedoll m'a lancé un ultimatum, » lui annonça Kanda alors qu'il tirait Johnny rapidement hors de la ruelle. « Il m'a donné une semaine pour me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire et ensuite je suis contraint à retourner auprès de la Congrégation en tant que Maréchal. »

Johnny n'en crut tout d'abord pas ses oreilles, et fut soudain poussé contre un mur en brisque par le Japonais qui se cacha avec lui des calèches et voitures à pétrole qui circulaient dans la rue perpendiculaire à la leur. Mais le fait que Kanda obtiendrait le poste de Maréchal ne surprit pas énormément Johnny qui savait son protecteur l'un des plus puissants Exorcistes à ce jour. Ce qui perturba le scientifique, ce fut tout autre chose.

« Ce que tu as à _faire_ … ? » répéta le scientifique en essayant de capter le regard de Kanda qui scrutait dans l'ombre la chaussée animée.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis tira à nouveau Johnny par le bras pour le faire traverser la route dorénavant silencieuse en ce milieu de nuit fraiche pour ensuite regagner une ruelle adjacente petite et escarpée, aux multitudes de petits escaliers en pierres.

« Sauver le _Moyashi_ , » répondit finalement Kanda en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches après l'avoir lâché.

Johnny s'attendait à ne pas recevoir de réponse, connaissant le mutisme légendaire du kendoka, et fut surpris par ses mots. Surpris, mais aussi soulagé. Tout n'était pas perdu s'ils y croyaient jusqu'au bout, l'avenir pouvait leur sourire à tous les deux.

« Je savais que vous n'allez pas être long à vous montrer. »

Johnny glapit et recula pour se plaquer avec terreur contre le mur et Kanda fit volte-face vers le son de la voix, Mugen déjà en main. Et finalement, il ne fut pas étonné de tomber nez à nez avec Howard Link en haut des marches de la ruelle sinueuse. Cette scène lui en remémora une singulière mais cette fois-ci les rôles avaient changé.

« _Il_ est là, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha Kanda avec menace, sabre pointer dans sa direction.

De son côté, le scientifique n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le blond qui se tenait fièrement à quelques mètres d'eux ne pouvait pas être le subordonné défunt de Malcolm C. Luberier. Il avait été tué dans la cellule d'Allen il y a plus de trois mois de cela et sa tombe se trouvait avec tous les autres trépassés du Central non loin du Quartier Général. Mais Kanda, lui ne semblait pas dérouté par son arrivée ici.

« Oui, il dort, » répondit l'ancien protecteur d'Allen sans se soucier de Johnny paralysé par la stupéfaction juste derrière Kanda.

« Il _dort_ … ? » répéta le Japonais avec suspicion évidente.

Johnny détacha son regard de Link et observa l'Exorciste de dos, percevant clairement une aura meurtrière s'échapper de son corps. Aucun doute, Kanda était en colère. Et sans avertissement, Kanda brisa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du blond qui pourtant ne bougea pas d'un iota et empoigna Link par le col de son haut noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as lui fait ?! » s'emporta Kanda avec hargne.

« Ka-… Kanda, » tenta Johnny en se détachant du mur, essayant de médiatiser le conflit.

Mais le regard de Link resta rivé vers celui du Japonais, nullement effrayé par lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se dégager de cette poigne douloureuse.

« Justement je vous cherchais, » avoua-t-il impassiblement.

« Parle ! »

Johnny fut obligé de tirer sur le poignet de Kanda qui maintenait le col de leur interlocuteur pour l'empêcher de serrer plus fort et de blesser le blond. Finalement, après avoir juré, Kanda relâcha sans douceur Link, Mugen toujours en main dans l'objectif d'être un conseil assez concret envers Link lui stipulant de ne pas déguerpir et ne pas leur mentir.

« Neah est revenu, » expliqua enfin Link en réajustant son col.

Et il leur raconta la venue du Comte ici même, ce qui fit frissonner le scientifique ne s'attendant pas à avoir été si proche de l'ennemi suprême. Il leur expliqua que le Noé avait réussi à prendre entièrement possession d'Allen Walker et qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes du Central.

« J'ai gagné sa confiance. Et lorsque j'en ai su davantage sur son potentiel d'action et son caractère, je l'ai pris par surprise et l'ai assommé. À ce moment même il est hors d'état de nuire grâce au sort que j'ai placé sur lui. »

Johnny avait du mal à suivre tant il était dérouté. Allen était perdu ? Neah avait gagné ? Mais Kanda resta sur ses gardes, son poing serrant fermement le manche de son arme. Johnny encore sous le choc vit distinctement le bras droit maintenant Mugen trembler et il ne sut jamais si c'était de colère ou d'angoisse naissante.

« De quel côté est-ce que tu es ? » finit par l'interroger Kanda en plissant les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, le blond brisa leur contact visuel et balaya le sol du regard, comme si ses pensées à partir de maintenant n'étaient plus aussi calculées. Lui aussi avait fait son choix et allait à l'encontre du Central.

« Je protège Walker du 14ème Noé jusqu'au bout, » avoua alors Link en scrutant sa main tatouée de noir, pouvoir légué par Zu Mei Chan.

Kanda jeta un regard furtif vers Johnny désormais placé à côté de lui qui semblait ne pas voir de traces de mensonges dans les paroles du blond.

« Mais je vous annonce tout de suite que c'est la dernière chance pour Allen de revenir, » reprit Link en reportant son regard vers Kanda. « Car à son réveil, si Neah se trouve toujours en possession de son corps, ça sera pour toujours, et je serais du côté du Quatorzième. »

Johnny laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et Kanda serra les dents. Il ne savait pas que le temps était compté à ce point.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu préconises ? » largua vivement Kanda qui ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps. « Pourquoi dis-tu nous avoir attendus ? »

« Je vous attendais pour avoir votre aide afin de sceller temporairement le Noé le temps de trouver une solution radicale. Le Central n'en sera rien. »

S'attendant toujours à un piège de la part du blond mais aussi du Noé lui-même, Kanda accepta pourtant de suivre Link à travers la ruelle escarpée, Johnny sur ses pas. Aucun des deux ne baissa sa garde et Kanda se jura de ne laisser aucune chance à Link si ce dernier venait à les trahir même s'il s'agissait d'un ami d'Allen.

« Le pouvoir que m'a offert Zu Mei Chan regorge de possibilité. Je peux toucher l'esprit d'Allen, mais par contre, je ne peux pas y entrer, » expliqua Link en poussant la porte d'une petite maison près de la chaussée aux murs fissurés et aux vitres brisées.

La demeure minuscule coincée entre les autres habitations semblait abandonnée et lugubre et lorsque Link alluma un cierge au milieu de la salle après avoir soufflé sur l'allumette, la lumière engloba l'unique pièce.

« Allen ! » appela Johnny en reconnaissant le corps du jeune garçon allongé sur ce qui semblait être un lit de fortune.

Mais Link l'empêcha de s'approcher en plaquant une main puissante sur son épaule. Allen semblait pourtant dormir paisiblement si on omettait les trois gros morceaux de parchemins aux signes japonais inscrits à l'encre tous accolés contre le mur au-dessus du lit qui devait le garder coincé dans son sommeil.

« Il ne faut pas le toucher, » intervint Link en voyant que Johnny se débattait de sa poigne. « Le sort est extrêmement instable. »

Kanda s'approcha doucement du lit, le souffle coupé, craignant de le réveiller s'il respirait trop fort. Ici, personne ne pouvait deviner s'il s'agissait d'Allen ou de Neah, mais si Link avait raison, le Noé était l'être endormi sur ce lit.

« Quelle est donc la solution pour réveiller Allen ? » demanda Johnny d'une voix brisée, cherchant à lire dans le regard indescriptible de Howard Link.

Kanda resta muet, observant en silence le garçon qui gisait là. Cette personne était la dernière chose qui le raccrochait finalement à ce monde et ce pour quoi il était revenu à la Congrégation. Certes, il savait que finalement, Lavi, Lenalee, Marie et Tiedoll lui manqueraient d'une certaine manière même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Allen restait l'accroche la plus puissante.

Et son esprit était en train de pourrir à l'intérieur de son propre corps dérobé par Neah D. Campbell. Compressant soudain sa mâchoire avec haine envers le Noé, Kanda se retourna vivement vers Link.

« Réponds à sa question ! » s'énerva-t-il en désignant Johnny d'un geste vif du visage. « Quelle est la solution-miracle ? »

Se raclant la gorge pour ensuite s'approcher du lit, Link scruta le bel endormi et se décida à répondre :

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça allait forcément fonctionner. Mais c'est l'idée la plus potable qui me soit venue à l'esprit. »

À nouveau, Kanda et Johnny se concertèrent du regard. Allen était devant eux et visiblement dans de beaux draps, mais la perspective de faire confiance à Link était amère.

« Je peux lier l'esprit d'un de vous à Allen afin qu'on puisse l'aider à se réveiller, » compléta finalement le blond en voyant que les deux hommes restaient muets en train de réfléchir à la meilleure option à prendre.

Puis, le scientifique finit par hocher vivement la tête, conscient que la seule chose à faire maintenant était de suivre les directives du blond. De toute manière, Link les empêcherait d'emmener Allen avec eux et ces parchemins sur le mur n'étaient pas là pour rien. Leur seule et unique chance résidait là.

« On accepte, » fit donc Johnny après un ultime regard entendu vers un Kanda qui restait méfiant à l'égard de Link.

« Et le Comte, pendant ce temps-là ? » reprit tout de même Kanda. « Où est-il ? »

« Il a déjà fui la ville, et Apocryphos aussi… »

S'il disait vrai, voilà deux problèmes de moins et Kanda sentit Johnny se détendre derrière lui. Il ne restait donc plus que le Central qui trainait et il fallait donc faire vite. Link paraissait d'ailleurs pressé et retira son manteau clair qu'il déposa sur le dossier de l'unique chaise pour ensuite se retourner vers ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Je ne peux transvaser qu'une seule personne jusqu'à lui, » dit-il solennellement. « À vous de choisir. »

Immédiatement, Kanda désigna Johnny d'un rapide signe de tête, sans vraiment réfléchir, sachant que le scientifique avait toujours encouragé Allen jusqu'au bout. Mais ce dernier secoua vivement la tête, poings serrés et au regard déterminé derrière ses lunettes à demi brisées.

« Non, c'est mieux que ça soit Kanda. »

Link reporta son regard vers le Japonais interloqué, sachant pourtant que ce n'était pas la peur et la lâcheté qui tachaient les mots du scientifique. Cependant, Johnny crut soudain se rendre compte de ses paroles et le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il vit le regard des deux hommes se diriger vers lui en l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je-… Je pense que Kanda aura plus de chances que moi, on-… »

Il déglutit, jouant machinalement avec ses doigts pour ensuite planter son regard vers le parquet fissuré, sentant qu'un retour en arrière serait difficile.

« Enfin, on sait tous que-… »

Il avait l'impression de trahir Allen, mais pour Johnny, Kanda était la personne qu'il lui fallait à ce jour. Ainsi, tout en se grattant nerveusement la joue du bout de son index, il leva les yeux vers le Japonais qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Que-… Qu'Al-… Qu'Allen t'apprécie beaucoup ! »

Link resta neutre mais à la vue de son regard, il paraissait approuver les dires du scientifique alors que les sourcils du kendoka se froncèrent plus fermement. Ce que disait Johnny l'intrigua finalement ne sachant comment il avait pu en venir à cette conclusion. Laisser aller Kanda dans son esprit plutôt que lui, le scientifique sympathique qui faisait sourire joyeusement l'Anglais ? Lui donner tout l'espoir qu'il avait et croire en Kanda pour le retour d'Allen ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, » répliqua pourtant Kanda qui redoutait d'envenimer la situation en marchant en plein dans l'esprit du maudit, lui et son antipathie légendaire.

« Johnny a raison. C'est à toi d'y aller, » intervint Link.

Il évita soigneusement d'en dire plus, ne souhaitant pas trahir lui aussi Allen. Car qui de mieux placer que Link pour finalement déceler les sentiments distincts que pouvait avoir Allen pour ses amis. En seulement une petite semaine, le Corbeau avait pu comprendre que son protégé n'était pas indifférent envers Kanda mais n'avait averti personne et ne l'avait même pas écrit dans son carnet, désignant cette information comme on ne peut plus personnelle mais aussi, inutile à dévoiler. Et puis, Allen aurait pu avoir de sérieux problèmes si le Central s'en était mêlé.

« De plus, tu es le plus résistant des deux, » renchérit Link alors que Kanda lui offrait un regard soupçonneux.

« Comment ça, _plus résistant_ ? » l'interrogea Johnny soudain livide.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas pensé que la mission puisse être périlleuse et finalement, Kanda hocha fermement la tête et son regard se riva vers le garçon inconscient sur le lit de fortune.

« Très bien. Je vais y aller, » dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

La flamme qui semblait venir brûler l'âme de Kanda réchauffa le cœur du scientifique. Si Kanda y allait, Allen avait surement une chance, et il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Ceci risque d'être douloureux. Tu serras dans une dimension qui n'est pas la tienne, ton corps sera sans cesse tiraillé par ce monde qui essaiera de te supprimer, » expliqua Link en tirant la chaise en bois face au lit d'Allen.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et après un ultime regard vers Johnny derrière lui, Kanda prit place sur le siège bancal, non sans une main enserrée autour de Mugen en cas d'attaque surprise. Link se plaça juste derrière lui et Johnny resta en retrait, le cœur battant.

« Je ne sais pas comment sera le monde dans lequel tu te trouveras, » reprit le blond en plaçant sa main non gantée au tatouage noir contre le crâne de Kanda. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne sera pas loin. »

Kanda se surprit à fermer les yeux à ce contact, comme si un effluve d'énergie commençait déjà à traverser son corps et à apaiser son esprit à vif depuis un petit moment déjà. Prenant une inspiration, Kanda força ses poings à se détendre et annonça soudain :

« Ne me réveille pas tout pendant que Pousse de soja ne se sera pas réanimé, d'accord ? Même si je souffre ou si je montre un quelconque signe de faiblesse. »

Mais le blond derrière lui ne répondit pas à cette déclaration et Kanda fronça les sourcils dans le présommeil qui commençait à le gagner.

« C'est compris ? » redit-il un peu plus fort.

« C'est compris, » fit la voix de Link qui lui paraissait maintenant lointaine.

Comme si la fatigue avait raison de lui, Kanda sentit son esprit être rétracté en arrière mais il eut le potentiel d'entendre la voix claire de Johnny se faire entendre elle aussi.

« J'ai confiance en vous deux, Kanda ! »

 _On sera de retour d'ici peu…_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il aurait souhaité dire cela tout haut.

Mais visiblement, il devait déjà être loin et plus maître de son propre corps. Le noir était persistant et floutait sa personne tout entière. Il ne sentit plus la main puissante de Link contre le haut de sa tête ni même la chaise en bois inconfortable sur laquelle il était assis jusque-là.

Et soudain, la lumière blanche explosa tout autour de lui et une douce odeur de fleurs et d'herbe fraiches chatouilla ses narines.

* * *

 _Heureuse que vous ne trouvez pas mon Kanda OOC, car c'est mon plus grand cauchemar ! Et merci pour vos messages d'encouragement je vous aime :3_

 _LaviYuu3397_ _: Tu m'as fait rire en disant qu'il n'y a rien de « bizarre » dans ce début de fic (pas de bébé pas de démon) et que tu te sentais perdue xD_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **L'entrave de Neah D. Campbell**_


	3. L'entrave de Neah D Campbell

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **L'entrave de Neah D. Campbell**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker était livide et sa peau allait presque de pair avec ses cheveux blancs. Le monde autour de lui provoquait désormais un sentiment nauséeux en lui, ayant l'impression d'être resté ici depuis des dizaines d'années. Le temps passait et il sentait son corps et son esprit être balayé de ce monde. Son cœur le faisait souffrir et il était incapable de renverser le cours des choses. Tout comme lui avait dit cette vision de Cross Marian, il allait bientôt disparaître pour toujours et céder sa place à Neah D. Campbell, tel avait toujours été son destin.

Mais Allen refusait cette optique. Des gens comptaient sur lui, le monde avait besoin de son pouvoir et il voulait _vivre_. Qu'importe le prix, il était prêt à quitter ce monde et récupérer son corps mais il en était incapable. Les visions qu'il avait de ses amis lui tendant la main pour l'extirper de cet espace de fou n'étaient que des illusions et à chaque fois il retombait encore plus bas.

La main que lui avait tendue Johnny Gill était froide. Glacée comme la mort et s'était effritée en poussière à plusieurs reprises. N'était-il pas assez fort pour utiliser la présence et l'essence même de ses amis pour s'en sortir ?

« Non… Ça ne peut pas être la fin ! » s'exclama Allen à genoux au milieu de l'herbe haute, main contre son cœur, doigts crispés autour du tissu de son manteau beige. « Pas maintenant ! »

Les visions douloureuses de ses amis l'anéantissaient tant il se sentait faible, ne pouvant utiliser leur pouvoir pour sortir d'ici. C'était comme si ce monde se jouait de lui et se moquait de ses vaines tentatives.

Son cœur s'agitait, et la souffrance intérieure s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde. Le réveil éternel de Neah allait débuter et Allen ne pouvait rien faire.

« N-… Non… ! » cria Allen dans un sanglot, se penchant encore plus en avant, son front presque plaqué contre le sol humide.

La douleur devenait aigüe et Allen fut contraint de se redresser, toujours à genoux au milieu de la plaine dorée, et lâcha un cri tiraillé par la souffrance. Il n'arrivait pas à aller à l'encontre de sa propre disparition. Pas tout seul. Pour une fois, c'était véritablement de ses amis dont il avait besoin. Il n'était plus tout seul portant ce fardeau.

Son cri retentit longuement ce qui fut étrange pour un espace de ce type étant seulement décoré d'herbe haute, de quelques arbres et d'oiseaux chanteurs, et lorsqu'il serra les dents dans l'objectif de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, il entrevit une silhouette dans le lointain.

Une silhouette qui ne venait pas du ciel et qui paraissait humaine et entière. Intrigué, Allen déglutit, refoulant partiellement cette souffrance pour se concentrer sur cette personne éloignée. Et la surprise qui frappa son corps de plein fouet le fit se redresser vivement sur les genoux et, toujours main contre son cœur rapide, sentit une nostalgique soudaine le gagner.

« Kan-… Kanda ? » tenta-t-il le cœur serré.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les parchemins sur le mur au papier peint jauni et humidifié par les fuites d'eau communes commençaient à se désagréger, comme brûlés par un doux feu. Johnny qui se trouvait à genoux devant le lit observa étrangement les signes japonais disparaître doucement et soudain, le visage d'Allen se crispa et il bougea la tête sur le côté, visiblement attaqué par un mauvais rêve ou bien tout proche du réveil.

« C'est-… C'est Allen ? » demanda le scientifique en reportant un regard angoissé vers le dormeur.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Il essaye de briser la protection du sort, il ne peut donc s'agir que du Noé. »

Link paraissait tout aussi soucieux que lui, sa main toujours déposée contre le crâne d'un Kanda à la tête tirée légèrement en arrière plongé dans un profond sommeil. Les traits de son visage étaient aussi tirés comme si ce dernier se battait contre un mal intérieur plongé dans ce somme dangereux.

Johnny reporta son regard vers Allen, le cœur lourd. Il aurait aimé pouvoir à nouveau serrer la main d'Allen et lui apporter tout le réconfort possible. Ainsi, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de joindre les mains dans une ultime prière.

« Allen, tiens bon. Kanda arrive ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le garçon en blanc et beige là-bas, au milieu de l'herbe haute lui arrivant en-dessous du bassin, qui se tenait fébrilement droit, c'était lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais quel était cet étrange endroit ? Ce monde qui paraissait réel et commun. Kanda s'était attendu à atterrir en territoire insolite, peut-être dans une dimension de noire ou dans un espace infini grand et blanc.

Les yeux gris clairs de la personne au visage d'Allen Walker semblaient le scruter avec surprise réelle et ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un iota comme tétanisé par son arrivée. Tout en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une ruse de Neah, Kanda fit un pas en avant et fut dérouté par toute la force qu'il dût occasionner pour seulement s'avancer d'un demi-mètre.

Il avait l'impression que son corps était englué sur place et que ses muscles étaient courbaturés, molécule par molécule. C'était donc de cela que parlait Link avant de l'envoyer ici. Son corps n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce monde presque trop concret et chaque geste était douloureux.

« Kan-… Kanda ? »

Cette voix unique et familière fut emportée par le vent jusqu'à lui pour disparaître avant de faire longuement écho dans ses oreilles. Kanda sentit sa gorge se serrer et tandis qu'il essayait de minimiser la douleur en compressant ses poings et sa mâchoire, il fit un second pas.

Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Le visage d'Allen fut de plus en plus détaillé et il pouvait désormais lire une totale incompréhension mais aussi du doute dans le regard de son ami. Allen paraissait désemparé si bien qu'il recula d'un pas et Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« C'est moi, Pousse de soja, » dit-il sévèrement en s'arrêtant un instant, le cœur battant à la chamade et l'esprit embrumé par la douleur qui écartelait chacun de ses muscles. « Arrête de reculer. »

Cette fois-ci, il vit les pupilles d'Allen à seulement quelques petits mètres de lui se brouiller de larmes qu'il ne laisserait surement pas tomber, et il recula encore d'un pas.

« Tu n'es pas réel toi non plus ! Ce petit jeu ne marche plus avec moi, Neah ! » s'écria soudain le blandinet en le pointant du doigt, une colère soudaine s'inscrivant sur son visage trop pâle.

Kanda arqua un sourcil, sentant une certaine irritation le gagner. Il commençait déjà à perdre son calme face à l'attitude puérile d'Allen, voilà pourquoi il avait d'abord souhaité que ça soit Johnny qui s'y colle, lui qui est d'une patience à toute épreuve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je suis réel ! » s'emporta le kendoka en tentant un pas en avant.

La douleur ne faisait qu'empirer la colère de Kanda, cependant il comprit rapidement que cette rage naissante n'était pas essentiellement localisée vers Allen. Mais plutôt vers le Noé au nom de Neah D. Campbell qui avait poussé Allen à être si méfiant et à le rendre dans cet état.

« Ce fumier te fait croire n'importe quoi ! Je suis réel, bon sang ! »

Cette fois-ci, Allen ne recula pas et visiblement tourmenté par quelque chose, plaqua deux mains contre ses oreilles et pencha la tête en avant, refusant de se faire encore plus souffrir en voyant un Kanda irréel l'accoster.

« Tu n'es pas réel… »

 _Pas réel… Pas réel…_ Fermant les yeux comme pour se protéger de cette vision douloureuse dévoilant son ami à la perfection, Allen entendit ses mots se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Tout était factice dans le seul but de le faire sombrer pour toujours, soufflant le peu d'espoir qu'il avait, coup de marteau après coup de marteau.

Kanda ne savait pas clairement ce qui s'était passé dans ce monde. Allen avait-il été victime des fourberies de Neah ? Que lui avait-on dit ? Pourquoi réagissait-il si violemment ? Allen en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux.

Mais qu'importe, le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie et Kanda allait le tirer contre son gré s'il le fallait. Ainsi, il tendit une main tremblante qu'il tenta de stabiliser vers Allen à deux pas de lui, ne pouvant s'avancer davantage suite à la douleur qui comprimait jusqu'à ses poumons.

« Attrape ma main, » ordonna le kendoka d'une voix sans appel mais pourtant quelque peu chancelante.

Il espérait grandement qu'Allen ne puisse pas percevoir qu'il souffrait, mais celui-ci restait penché en avant, mains plaquées contre son crâne.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à attraper _sa_ main… » dit-il dans un murmure enroué, faisant référence à son ami Johnny.

« Attrape _ma_ main, stupide _Moyashi_ ! »

La douleur continuait d'envahir tout le corps de Kanda, signe que ce monde essayait réellement de le supprimer. Il pria un instant intérieurement que Link ne le réveille pas avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'Anglais profondément perturbé.

Il était si proche du but !

« Ça n'a pas marché. Ça ne va pas fonctionner… »

« Mais _moi_ je suis réel. »

Inutile de parlementer plus longtemps et Kanda ignora la douleur de tous ses membres puis brisa les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient d'Allen Walker. Lorsqu'il le tira par le col pour ensuite entourer son cou de ses bras puissants, tout en l'obligeant à plonger son crâne dans son cou afin de lui montrer la chaleur de propre corps et lui faire comprendre qu'il était réel, il ne pensait pas que celui d'Allen serait à ce point glacé.

Il sentit Allen se tendre contre lui, surement incrédule face à ce geste et à la chaleur de ce corps pressé contre le sien, puis finalement, Kanda sentit les bras amaigris du plus jeune entourer son dos et ses doigts agripper le tissu de sa veste pour ensuite plonger plus profondément sa tête contre lui. Le serrant plus fort, Kanda clôt ses paupières avec fermeté, espérant que ce geste pourrait l'aider à réveiller le réel Allen Walker.

« On est venue te chercher, » fit Kanda à voix basse, menton contre le haut du crâne du jeune Exorciste. « Avec Johnny et même cet imbécile de Link. »

La colère de Kanda s'était calmée et se jura ne pas le lâcher avant de lui avoir fait entendre raison. Ce petit bout d'humain était la dernière accroche à son monde.

Le cœur d'Allen se serra alors qu'il humait l'odeur unique de son ami avec autant de conviction qu'il aurait fait si ses dernières secondes se jouaient maintenant, et tout son corps tremblant sembla être apaisé par cette présence. Kanda était bien _là_. Il était revenu pour lui.

« J'ai fait du mal à Johnny… » murmura Allen tristement contre le cou de Kanda, chatouillant la peau du kendoka avec son souffle. « Je pourrais recommencer… »

« Le chien de Luberier pense avoir trouvé une solution, » répliqua Kanda alors que ses doigts placés dorénavant derrière le crâne d'Allen s'entremêlaient avec ses mèches blanches. « Fais en sorte de ne pas rendre mon retour ici inutile. Tu m'entends, bats-toi. »

Du coin des yeux, Kanda aurait pu jurer que ce paysage chatoyant autour de lui commençait à se flouter, car au loin, le manoir semblait désormais presque effacé de ce monde, alors que l'arbre et la balançoire tressaillaient comme si la communication était houleuse.

Ça fonctionnait en définitive. Link avait raison. Il fallait faire vite. Ainsi, plaçant ses deux mains contre les épaules d'Allen pour le faire reculer doucement afin de déposer son front contre celui du plus jeune qui se réchauffait doucement, Kanda ferma les yeux et ignora le regard intrigué et embué de larmes appartenant à son homologue masculin rivé vers lui.

« Je suis revenu… Pour _toi_ , » avoua-t-il finalement, sa voix emportée par le vent.

Un hoquet de surprise que ne put retenir Allen s'éleva et il ferma lui aussi les yeux avec force, provoquant à ses larmes de couler et un large sourire se confondant avec chagrin et joie extrême vint éclairer son visage. Ainsi, il plaça ses mains tremblantes contre les joues tièdes de son aîné pour sentir toute sa chaleur à travers ses mains nues et il pleura.

Il pleura contre son front, envahi par cette magnifique lumière et chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Celle venant de Kanda était unique et tonifiante. Ce qu'il lui offrait là était quelque chose de puissant que jamais Kanda n'aurait fait en temps normal. À cet instant, Allen aurait voulu lui hurler un « je t'aime » entre deux sanglots et lui crier à la figure tous les sentiments puissants qu'il détenait pour lui. Il aurait voulu le remercier mille fois d'être venue et le traiter aussi de tous les noms pour avoir risqué sa vie, lui, Johnny et Link.

Tout ça pour _lui_.

Mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge et malgré les larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler, le sourire d'Allen restait gravé sur son visage, si bien que l'on pouvait finalement se demander s'il pleurait ou bien s'il riait. Mais Kanda ne bougea pas, laissant Allen se décharger de tous ce bloc épais, de ce fardeau qui lui broyait les épaules, gardant son front pressé contre le sien afin de lui insuffler doucement de la chaleur.

Autour de lui, l'arbre avait disparu. L'herbe haute était seule survivante à l'ouverture lente de ce monde.

 _Stupide disciple… Je crois qu'une seconde voie s'ouvre à toi. Alors accroche-toi de toutes tes misérables forces à ce samouraï efféminé._

La voix de Cross Marian, son maître, résonna quelque part dans un coin de son crâne et cette fois-ci, un faible rire vint tâcher ses sanglots et les mains d'Allen glissèrent jusqu'au col de Kanda pour serrer les pans avec force, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Sa propre bouée de sauvetage.

« Ça suffit ! »

Cette voix fit écho tout autour d'eux et Allen lâcha brutalement Kanda tout en stoppant ses larmes pour faire volte-face vers leur nouvel arrivant derrière lui. Ni une ni deux, le kendoka agrippa inconsciemment le poignet du plus jeune pour le faire reculer et darda un regard noir vers l'homme un peu plus loin.

Habillé de la même manière qu'Allen Walker, c'est-à-dire, manteau beige, chemise blanche, ruban rouge autour du cou, Neah se tenait droit et visiblement furieux. Kanda n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir que c'était lui le Quatorzième. Et contrairement à Allen, il avait la peau et les cheveux sombres. L'ange et le démon.

« Yû Kanda… De quel droit oses-tu venir jusqu'ici ?! » hurla le Noé furibond.

Allen resta figé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Cet homme était les racines de ses tourments et les fruits de sa faiblesse. Ainsi donc lui aussi était bloqué ici. Link avait donc peut-être trouvé une solution. Mais cette chaude pensée ne permit pas à Allen de bouger tant il était terrifié par ce que pouvait faire Neah avec son corps.

« Demande au blondinet qui t'a assommé, » cingla Kanda en tirant Allen derrière lui. « Maintenant, _dégage_. »

Mais les paroles du Japonais semblaient accroître la colère de leur ennemi commun et Allen ne l'avait jamais vu perdre à ce point les pédales, Neah ayant toujours été profondément calme et omniprésent.

« J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, » siffla Neah en défiant le plus âgé du regard. « J'ai toujours su que tu serais la personne qui me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. »

Contre toute attente, Allen activa son Innocence et se dégagea de la poigne de Kanda pour se placer à ses côtés, déterminé à se battre lui aussi contre le Noé. Et à ce moment-là Kanda eut la douloureuse impression qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas utiliser la sienne. Son pouvoir semblait ne pas être en son sein, comme toujours possédé par son corps sur terre près de Link mais ne l'ayant pas suivi jusqu'ici.

« J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il allait s'agir de cette Lenalee, mais finalement mon hôte s'est vu préférer la gent masculine, » reprit Neah en montrant d'un geste rageur de la main le soi-disant hôte habillé de blanc, entouré du Clown Couronné de Dieu.

La colère de Neah démontrait son angoisse, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être bon. Néanmoins, Allen fut dérouté par les paroles cracher par son ennemi et le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que Kanda ne semblait pas être perturbé par cette révélation.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama enfin Allen qui souhaitait tout nier surtout face à Kanda et surtout dans un moment pareil. « Rends-moi mon corps, tu m'entends ?! »

Le maudit n'osait regarder Kanda désormais, mais il sentit sa main se poser doucement sur son épaule près de la magnifique fourrure blanche afin de le calmer.

« Ne t'époumones pas, il essaie juste de gagner du temps. Oublie-le, » lui dit-il simplement sans lâcher le garçon aux cheveux sombres des yeux.

Allen serra les poings et menaça Neah du regard d'en dire plus et finit ainsi par calmer son souffler et ferma les yeux pour apaiser son esprit puis essaya de prendre le contrôle de ce monde et aussi de son corps, quelque part. À nouveau, le paysage qui les entourait tressauta et s'estompa doucement, continuant son effacement. Mais cette fois-ci, Neah n'était pas prêt à les laisser filer, surtout pas avec son précieux hôte.

« Dégage, Yû Kandaaaaaaaaaa ! » hurla-t-il en pointant la paume de sa main vers le corps du Japonais.

Kanda lâcha l'épaule du maudit dans l'optique de se protéger de cette vague d'énergie terrible qui déferlait vers lui, dans l'incapacité de récupérer Mugen à temps –qui aussi n'était maintenant qu'un sabre ordinaire dans ce monde- mais Allen fut plus rapide et de sa main déjà activée aux griffes acérées, il dévia l'attaque. Le vent violent fouetta leurs deux corps et Kanda resta encore sous le choc, pensant pendant une infime seconde qu'il allait se prendre le fléau de plein fouet.

« Très bien, je vais te faire sombrer pour toujours, Allen Walker… ! » déclara finalement Neah avant qu'Allen ne puisse se replacer.

Et d'un claquement de doigts le sol sous leurs pieds se dématérialisa pour laisser place à un vide infini et profondément noir. Tout autour d'eux, le panorama céda à un espace sombre et immense, et ils ne furent plus que deux au milieu de cet endroit étranger. Ils semblaient tous deux planer doucement dans le vide et Kanda plaça tout de même une main sur le manche de son sabre, s'attendant à une attaque surprise de l'ennemi.

Mais rien ne vint et il finit par se rendre compte qu'Allen près de lui devenait bien trop pâle et commençait à trembler à nouveau. Son Innocence avait été désactivée. Il comprit aussi à ce moment-là que leurs corps qui lévitaient gagnaient en poids et s'enfonçaient doucement vers les ténèbres, tout comme leurs esprits qui se floutaient de seconde en seconde.

Allen ne sentit même pas Kanda agripper ses deux épaules, et pencha la tête en avant, manquant de s'endormir. Quelle drôle de sensation. Il eut l'impression que tout était plus facile et que s'il fermait les yeux, la source de ses tracas disparaitrait pour toujours. Était-ce ça qu'avait prédit son maître quand il l'avait croisé dans ce monde ?

Ils allaient tous les deux tomber.

« Walker, ne t'endors pas ! Oh ! » s'exclama Kanda en le secouant vivement, ignorant les parties de son corps qui devenaient lourdes, mais lourdes.

Mais le corps d'Allen qui voletait doucement se penchait toujours plus en avant et si Kanda ne le retenait pas, Allen serait surement tombé.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles ! Allez ! Avant que l'on ne disparaisse ! »

Neah semblait avoir accéléré le processus de la suppression d'Allen, et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils avaient pourtant été si proches du but.

« Regarde-moi… _Allen_ , regarde-moi ! »

Son prénom l'éveilla partiellement et Allen leva sa tête fébrilement pour croiser le regard inquiet de Kanda. Il était sa dernière accroche au monde réel, mais le pouvoir de Neah qui supprimait son esprit était bien trop fort.

Toutefois, de son côté, Kanda n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber Allen Walker. Apocryphos lui avait fait croire qu'il avait pu tout dire à Allen et avoir une conversation importante avec lui. Et ces mots, ils ne lui avaient toujours pas dits. Les choses qu'il souhaitait lui dire, ses regrets, ses excuses, ses encouragements mais aussi, tous les sentiments qui tiraillaient son cœur, tout ça, il avait besoin de les lui dire, _un jour_.

Il n'avait donc pas le droit de mourir aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Alma… ! » s'exclama Kanda en serrant plus fort les épaules de son homologue. « Alors putain, stupide _Moyashi_ , ne me fait pas échouer une seconde fois en abandonnant tout espoir ! »

Les yeux du maudit s'écarquillèrent, pleinement conscient des paroles de son camarade et sentit cette flamme en lui se revigorer. Il aurait aimé lui dire que la mort d'Alma et sa capture n'étaient en rien sa faute et que le Central avait été le seul fautif. Mais à ce moment-là, il était incapable d'articuler le moindre son, totalement perdu dans le regard de Kanda.

Il fallait qu'il s'accroche fermement à quelque chose. À quelque chose de concret. L'intensité de leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre procura à cette flamme une seconde animation flamboyante et soudain, leurs corps à tous les deux quittèrent cet espace sombre qui aurait dû être leur tombeau.

* * *

Merchi pour vos reviews, je les déguste avec bonheur ^_^  
Bonne fin de semaine à tous, courage, le week-end arrive.

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Les souvenirs d'Allen Walker**_


	4. Les souvenirs d'Allen Walker

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Les souvenirs d'Allen Walker**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le ciel était assombri par de lourds nuages et la lune peinait à éclairer les rues en ruine de cette ville fantôme. Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme subjugué par la beauté du panorama plongé dans une douce lumière. Il reconnaissait cette cité abandonnée et la voix de Kanda derrière lui balayait tous les doutes.

« Ça commence à devenir une habitude… »

En effet, Matera, ville italienne, se tenait fièrement dans le lointain, et nichés sur la colline qui surplombait les vestiges d'une vieille civilisation, les deux Exorcistes restèrent figés à observer ce lieu emblématique. Cependant ni le vent ne fouettait leur visage, ni l'odeur de la flore aventureuse ne vint titiller leur odorat.

Le regard de l'Anglais dévia jusqu'à la pente d'une colline adjacente et il y distingua trois silhouettes humaines qui couraient vers Matera. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sous le choc il agrippa inconsciemment le bras de Kanda pour lui montrer ce qu'il voyait là.

« C'est nous ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant du bout de son index le petit groupe qui s'éloignait déjà.

Kanda fut tout aussi dérouté que son camarade, remarquant principalement que l'une des trois personnes possédait une tignasse blanche et portait un ancien uniforme de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, et ce dernier courait derrière un double de Kanda lui-même provenant du passé.

« On-… On a voyagé dans le temps ? » se hasarda Allen d'une voix incertaine.

Mais Kanda ne pouvait pas y croire. Le vent autour de lui paraissait absent et le sol sous ses pieds presque immatériel. Non, ce n'était pas un retour dans le passé, impossible. C'était tout autre.

« Non, ce sont tes souvenirs, » déclara soudain Kanda dans un élan de lucidité.

Et soudain comme pour appuyer les dires du kendoka, le paysage autour d'eux se volatilisa et laissa place à un tout autre décor. Allen sursauta et tourna sur lui-même pour balayer la pièce immensément grande du regard. Il y avait des colonnes partiellement détruites, du sable à perte de vue, et des trous titanesques dans le mur.

« C'est-… C'est ici que Lala a donné son dernier souffle de vie, » murmura Allen en scrutant le plafond, là où la lune était percevable à travers les cavités du toit.

Mais pour Kanda ce fut surtout ici qu'il se souvint avoir été transporté par Allen il y a quelques mois, et là où il avait passé ses tout derniers instants avec Alma Karma. Mais il n'en pipa pas mot et observa la silhouette du passé devant lui qui se battait avec ardeur.

Allen suivit le regard de son aîné et vit son double se battre activement contre un akuma de niveau 2, celui qui pouvait prendre l'apparence de ses adversaires. À l'époque, Crown Clown n'existait pas et le maudit se battait avec son bras gauche en guise de canon surpuissant et Allen resta un instant muet à voir ce souvenir défiler devant ses yeux, n'osant bouger.

Et soudain, le corps du Allen plus jeune se raidit et il fut incapable de repousser l'attaque de l'akuma. Le véritable Allen sentit Kanda se tendre près de lui mais il resta focalisé sur cet étrange épisode de la vie d'Allen.

L'attaque de l'akuma fut parée par un Yû Kanda du passé déjà bien amoché et suite à cette vision, le cœur du réel Allen serra. C'était la première fois que le kendoka l'avait surpris, ce dernier ayant finalement décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ses principes en allant le sauver malgré ses blessures profondes.

C'était l'un des souvenirs le plus mémorable et qu'Allen gardait à cœur, mais pourquoi son esprit lui dévoilait ce genre de chose ? Était-ce un nouveau piège de Neah pour le garder coincé au plus profond de son monde ?

 _Ce sont tes souvenirs les plus percutants, imbécile. Utilise-les à bon escient, tu n'as qu'une chance !_

Allen sursauta suite à l'exclamation de voix de Cross Marian, et le rechercha du regard dans la pièce en ruine, mais il était absent et semblait ne parler que dans la tête d'Allen. Kanda lui lança alors un regard surpris.

 _C'est la présence de ton petit-copain qui te permet de revivre les souvenirs que tu possèdes avec lui. J'crois bien que ça va donner assez de force à ton cœur naïf, stupide disciple cucul la praline._

Allen sentit ses joues brûler, essayant de chasser cette voix de son esprit, mais Cross avait vu juste. Sa flamme s'attisait et son cœur se ravivait. Et soudain, sans qu'ils puissent tous les deux intervenir, une succession de souvenirs vint se soumettre à eux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le train était bondé suite à la fête de la ville voisine qui se tenait ce soir même. Mais les Exorcistes placés au milieu du wagon remplit de monde, debout et aux uniformes tachés de sang mais aussi déchirés, n'avaient nullement envie de participer à une petite soirée animée. Ils étaient exténués par leur mission près de Kiev en Ukraine et n'avaient qu'une seule envie, rentrer au Q.G. et se coucher.

Lavi avait réussi à s'adosser à la vitre mais manquait tout de même de se faire étouffer par le monde et Allen était devant lui se tenant faiblement à la barre en fer, au milieu de toutes les mains agrippées avec force autour. Il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et parfois somnolait et manquait de tomber contre le passager devant lui si Lavi ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre.

Heureusement il y avait bien trop de monde pour que quiconque ne prête attention à leurs drôles d'accoutrements déchirés et salis.

Cependant, alors qu'Allen manqua de s'endormir encore une fois malgré le brouhaha constant, il sentit quelque chose frôler le bas de son dos et le haut de ses fesses. Pris d'un frisson incontrôlable d'appréhension, Allen se retourna brutalement, mais la première chose qui retint son attention, ce fut que Kanda menaçait un homme mal rasé et mal fringué du bout de Mugen sans se soucier de la foule autour de lui.

D'ailleurs, ce geste provoqua aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux de reculer, sous le choc et apeuré, et Lavi se dit honteusement que leur ami aurait dû faire cela depuis le début, ça leur aurait évité d'être écrasé comme des sardines.

« La prochaine fois, je te bute, c'est compris… ! » menaça Kanda avec hargne en lâchant brutalement le col de l'homme qui tomba sur son postérieur au milieu du train.

Il y eut des exclamations de peur mais avant qu'Allen ne puisse essayer de comprendre l'attitude de Kanda, le kendoka se retourna vers Allen et Lavi à ses côtés, tout en lançant un regard noir à l'égard du rouquin qui portait un bien étrange sourire.

« Il gênait ma route et a osé me bousculer, » se justifia-t-il d'un ton sans appel pour ensuite rengainer Mugen et partir au fond du wagon afin de ne pas rester au milieu de la foule scandalisée.

Et quelques minutes après, alors que le monde s'était reformé autour d'Allen et Lavi perdus au milieu des chuchotements à propos de cette étrange attaque surprise, Allen ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de commenter le geste de leur ami.

« Pour-… Pourquoi il a menacé ce pauvre homme ? Juste parce qu'il était sur son passage… Rah, il est vraiment incorrigible Kanda, » dit-il, désabusé.

Mais le sourire en coin de Lavi s'agrandit et il fit mine de regarder le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre.

« C'était le type qui t'a touché les fesses, Allen… »

« Hein ? »

« Ouais, ce que tu as senti n'était pas un accident, ce mec l'a fait volontairement, » reprit Lavi en gardant son regard rivé vers les champs et petits villages qu'il traversait, s'empêchant de rire à gorge déployée face à l'attitude puérile et presque mignonne de son Yû préféré.

Les paupières d'Allen clignèrent plusieurs fois, prenant petit à petit connaissance des réels sous-entendus de son ami et il finit par comprendre que cet homme ne lui avait en fait par bloquer le passage, et Kanda avait agi pour une raison bien différente. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se mit à rougir et un frisson étrange le prit.

« Bon évite d'en toucher un mot à Yû, il niera tout en bloc, ahah ! » dit ensuite Lavi en tentant un regard vers le blandinet cramoisi. « Mais sache qu'il tient à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre… Et à tes fesses ! »

« Lavi, stop ! » s'alarma Allen en agitant ses mains devant lui, cherchant à le faire taire.

Mais Lavi s'éclaffa encore plus fort et tout le monde se retourna vers lui au grand dam d'Allen Walker.

 _Le Kanda et le Allen du présent se tenaient au milieu de la foule à quelques mètres de leurs doubles plus jeunes, traversant les passagers de leur corps immatériels. Kanda avait fini par froncer les sourcils face à cette scène, en ayant pratiquement oublié l'existence de cette partie de l'histoire et son partenaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement et lâcha un très léger « Merci » à l'égard de son ami avant qu'ils ne changent à nouveau de lieu._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'était Noël, Allen avait les yeux qui pétillaient alors qu'ils détaillaient la grande salle décorée pour festoyer pleinement. C'était magnifique, les guirlandes illuminaient les tables remplies de garniture toute chaude, le sapin fraichement coupé et immense brillait et la Congrégation était réunie ici pour leur tout premier Noël, Cinq mois après l'arrivée d'Allen ici. Certains déballaient déjà leurs cadeaux mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir à la recherche de ses amis, Lavi et Lenalee se jetaient déjà sur lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasser sur ses deux joues.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Allen ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en chœur.

Le cœur d'Allen se réchauffa et il ne put réprimer quelques larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et finalement il leur offrit un magnifique sourire. Aujourd'hui, il avait seize ans, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avoir car jamais il n'avait été fixé sur la véritable date de son anniversaire. Mais pour lui, ce jour était finalement le sien et ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié.

Et pendant qu'Allen discutait avec Lenalee de choses et d'autres au milieu des convives, Lavi intercepta Kanda qui passait par-là, poussé par Tiedoll son maître qui lui avait lancé un ultimatum, et Allen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard curieux vers lui.

Le kendoka se débattit déjà du bras de Lavi qui s'enroulait autour de ses épaules et l'insulta alors que l'autre riait joyeusement. Puis soudain, Lavi intercepta le poignet d'Allen pour le pousser devant Kanda et frotta vigoureusement le cuir chevelu du maudit qui grogna.

« Mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire de notre petit Allen ! » dit le futur Bookman en espérant faire réagir son ami de nature grognon.

Kanda dévisagea Allen sans sourciller, prenant un air détaché et haussa les épaules du genre je-m'en-foutisme.

« Ah… C'est ton anniversaire, » dit-il avec nonchalance évidente, voyant que Lenalee et Lavi semblaient attendre sa réaction.

« Ne prends pas cet air désabusé et souhaite-lui tes vœux ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en prenant un air sévère.

Kanda leva finalement les yeux au ciel et répondit enfin :

« Mauvais anniv', Pousse de s-… »

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car le poing de Lenalee atteint le crâne de Kanda ce qui lui laissa une très jolie bosse et Lavi sermonna le kendoka comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Et Allen ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, heureux de voir que finalement, certaine personne ne changeait pas.

 _Le Kanda réel resta scotché quant à l'attitude de son double plus jeune qui avait vraiment été ridicule sur ce coup-là. Mais il était têtu et ça c'était de notoriété commune. À cette époque encore, il ne voulait en rien partager une quelconque relation amicale avec ce_ Moyashi _de malheur, ne supportant pas de revoir les sourires d'Alma en lui, et de plus, savoir qu'il commençait à éprouver une certaine sympathie pour lui le rebutait._

 _Et aujourd'hui, Kanda était presque honteux de son propre comportement._

 _« C'était… stupide de ma part, » glissa-t-il alors qu'Allen près de lui observait son groupe d'amis rire ensemble, petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres._

 _« Très immature, oui, » ricana le blandinet sans détacher son regard de ce souvenir précieux._

 _« Bon, n'en rajoute pas… »_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kanda allait rester en arrière seul contre Skin Boric, un Noé surpuissant. Allen se rappela bien de la force de Road et de Tyki, et savoir Kanda face à l'un des leurs lui retournait l'estomac. Ainsi, il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et leva haut sa main tout en fixant avec détermination son ami déjà paré à se battre contre son nouvel adversaire.

« Je reste avec toi, Kanda ! » s'exclama le maudit.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne laisserait pas à nouveau l'un de ses compagnons en arrière, et puis il ne voulait surtout pas perdre Kanda maintenant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches du but. Mais alors qu'Allen donnait les directives à prendre à ses amis, Kanda se tendit et finit par placer Mugen juste sous le cou de l'Anglais pris de court.

« J'ai dit que c'était à moi de buter ce type, » lui asséna-t-il en lui offrant un regard bien trop sombre.

Allen déglutit alors que la lame se baladait près de ses mèches de cheveux blancs et ceci s'ensuivit d'une petite bagarre entre les Exorcistes –Kanda invoquant sa première illusion pour leur botter les fesses et les faire déguerpir d'ici-. Finalement, ils avaient laissé le kendoka seul face au Noé, tout en l'insultant de tous les noms. Mais dès que Lenalee eut laissé elle aussi Kanda après lui avoir ordonné de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait, Allen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lui.

Kanda était de dos, déjà armé de son arme, il se tenait fièrement, droit et déterminé à en finir avec le Noé qui avait pisté son maître. Allen savait que Kanda était puissant, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une angoisse sans bornes et son cœur se serra.

Et plus tard, dans les longs couloirs infinis, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner, espérant toujours voir arriver leur ami qui avait battu son adversaire. Mais jamais il ne vint et plus ils s'enfonçaient tous dans ce corridor sombre, plus Allen s'inquiétait. Parfois, ses amis le rappelaient à l'ordre, tous eux aussi anxieux pour l'avenir de leur compagnon.

Et au bout d'un moment, Lavi crut bon d'intervenir pour de une bonne fois pour toutes, souhaitant apaiser un peu le blandinet.

« C'est bon Allen, il ne va pas revenir plus vite, même si tu regardes sans cesse en arrière, » dit-il en interceptant son bras pour l'obliger à regarder devant lui.

Allen, comme réveillé d'une certaine léthargie, sursauta et détourna les yeux, honteux de s'être à nouveau laisser aller. Il devait pleinement se concentrer sur leur mission car au bout du couloir se trouvaient très certainement d'autres ennemis surpuissants. Mais Lavi qui voyait son ami de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, le secoua doucement.

« Ton n'amoureux ne te laissera pas, t'inquiète p-… ! »

Le coup de poing que ce reçu Lavi contre les côtes résonna longuement dans le tunnel et le rouquin fit mine de souffrir tout en se tenant le ventre.

« Lavi t'es lourd ! » s'exclama Allen qui sentit ses joues brûler suite au sous-entendu du rouquin.

Où allait-il chercher cela ? Ils étaient deux hommes, bon sang. C'était un sujet à ne pas prendre à la légère ! Mais Lavi ignora le malaise de son ami toujours troublé par les propres sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir envers le Japonais et reprit d'une voix plus fluette :

« Allez, grouille Allen. Si Yû nous retrouve encore en train de déambuler ici alors qu'il a fait tout le boulot, il ne sera pas vraiment très content. Et on sait tous qu'un Yû pas content c'est pas ce qui est de mieux pour notre survie ! »

 _La réel Kanda jeta un regard mi-moqueur mi-amusé à un Allen au regard fuyant. C'était les paroles de Lavi qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur les vrais sentiments qu'il portait envers Kanda à cette époque-là. C'était depuis ce jour précis qu'Allen s'était mis à croire différemment, voyant que Lavi semblait bien prendre le sujet._

 _Et soudain, les deux hommes disparurent du couloir sans fin pour se matérialiser dans une pièce blanche au piano à queue peint de cette même couleur. La salle du Quatorzième._

Allen Walker observait ses amis sur l'écran en verre. Ils étaient tous en vie. L'Arche les avait sauvés. Voir Lavi –qui hurlait des noms aléatoires de nourritures pour appâter Allen- et Chao-Ji en vie avait été un profond soulagement pour le maudit. Il en avait même versé sa petite larme.

Kanda apparut lui aussi à l'écran, avec Krory, égal à lui-même, appelant Allen par son surnom dégradant : _Pousse de soja_. Allen garda contenance le plus possible, leur parlant avec joie et les menaçant pour ne plus l'appeler comme ceci.

Et puis, comme assaillit par un trop-plein d'émotions, Allen baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, prenant de longue inspiration. Tout n'était pas un rêve. Ses amis étaient tous en vie. _Tous_.

« Kanda… » murmura-t-il finalement, indiscernable pour ses amis présents quelque part dans l'Arche pourtant en communication avec lui.

Il aurait voulu encore pleurer et éclater d'un rire nerveux tant il était martelé par des émotions en contradiction. Il avait pensé que Kanda avait disparu pour toujours, tout de même. Mais il se contenta simplement de baisser la tête, poing contre son cœur, paume contre son visage, et laissa un faible sourire éclairer ses lèvres.

 _« Tu n'en as pas marre de couiner comme une gonzesse ? »_

 _« Ta-… Tais-toi ! Je vous croyais tous morts ! » s'exclama Allen le rouge aux joues, honteux que Kanda ait été finalement témoin de son inquiétude mordante et de son soulagement profond._

 _« Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais, » riposta pourtant le kendoka en croisant les bras tout en arquant un sourcil à l'adresse du maudit qui n'osait pas le regarder._

 _Mais finalement, un léger sourire vint aussi se matérialiser sur les lèvres du Japonais tandis qu'Allen faisait tout pour apaiser les battements de son cœur presque douloureux. Ces souvenirs étaient pour lui une claque d'émotion. Ces émotions lui faisaient prendre conscience qu'il vivait._

Il y eut de nombreux autres souvenirs les concernant. Certains dans la salle d'entrainements, d'autres en pleine mission périlleuse ou même pendant des repas au réfectoire de leur Quartier Général. Il y eut aussi la fameuse scène, là où Allen essayait de repousser l'attaque du Niveau 4 amené par Lulu Bell et que Kanda et Lavi l'avaient aidé à maintenir le manche de l'arme sainte pour apposer toute leur force contre leur ennemi. Ces souvenirs lointains étaient pour Allen une brise d'air frais qui revigorait toute son âme ternie par Neah.

 _Un autre souvenir serra le cœur d'Allen._

Allen venait de fuir l'infirmerie, n'aimant pas rester aliter pour rien. Le Niveau 4 avait détruit leur Q.G. mais certaines pièces tenaient toujours debout. La salle d'entrainement avait été balayé mais pas celle de médiation, là où Kanda avait la réputation de s'y terrer longtemps. Mais le maudit savait que Kanda était aussi prisonnier de l'infirmerie, et la secouriste en Chef ne le laissera pas partir si facilement. Ainsi, pensant qu'un petit brin de méditation pourrait l'aider à faire le clair dans son esprit suite à l'attaque dévastatrice, il poussa le battant de la porte et entra dans la salle vivement éclairée par le soleil qui se levait, au parquet clair et aux colonnes en bois.

Mais il se figea net, voyant qu'il n'était pas seul et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher avec incrédulité :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Kanda était en effet ici. Lui aussi avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de son lit et de l'infirmière démoniaque. Lavi avait pourtant échoué lamentablement et était menotté à sa couche. Le Japonais resta dans sa position en tailleur contre l'un des tatamis et ouvrit les yeux avec nonchalance pour lancer un regard froid à Allen.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, » dit-il finalement alors que le maudit n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Il paraissait déjà remis de ses blessures et Allen en fut intérieurement soulagé. Ainsi il fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, n'allant pas quitter la salle de méditation sous prétexte que Kanda s'y trouvait déjà. Ce lieu ne lui appartenait pas même si peu de personnes osaient y mettre les pieds, et puis, Allen se sentait apaisé près du Japonais, surtout sachant qu'il était toujours en vie après l'assaut de la tour.

« Tu vas te faire chopper par l'infirmière en chef, » reprit Kanda en suivant le maudit du regard, le visage fermé de toute expression.

« Je te retourne la phrase… » répondit simplement Allen avec un sourire moqueur.

Puis, il se plaça à quelques mètres face à Kanda, mima sa position et prit une longue inspiration.

« Au moins, en étant ici, on n'a pas l'impression que le Q.G. a été attaqué, » fit Allen en fermant les yeux. « C'est agréable. »

Il se sentait couper du monde et Kanda resta un instant silencieux avant de lui asséner vivement une phrase qui sonnait pourtant non méchamment.

« Si tu restes ici alors arrête de jacasser, tu vas nous faire repérer. »

Allen sourit doucement et hocha la tête puis Kanda soupira longuement pour ensuite fermer les yeux lui aussi et se plonger dans sa léthargie.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Allen méditait auprès de Kanda. Et malgré le calme plat de la pièce et les bienfaits que devait apporter ce genre de pratique, le cœur d'Allen ne cessait pas de battre à la chamade. Y'a pas à dire, il était _amoureux_.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'était Noël. Quelques semaines avant l'affaire d'Alma Karma. Malgré la surveillance constante de Howard Link, Allen put profiter du réveillon avec une certaine joie, se sentant coupé du temps. C'était son deuxième Noël au sein de la Congrégation, et depuis l'année dernière, les choses avaient bien changé, mais il se sentait plus soudé avec ses amis.

Néanmoins certaines personnes parties en mission loin dans le monde ne purent être présentes le soir du réveillon du 24 décembre, ni même le 25. Lavi rentra le 25 au petit matin et avait ramené des souvenirs de Moscou à Allen pour son anniversaire. Noise Marie et Yû Kanda ne furent non plus pas présents durant ces deux journées.

À vrai dire, Allen fut quelque peu attristé que Kanda n'ait pas été là durant les festivités, même pas durant une infime petite seconde. Mais lui et son ami de longue date avait été appelé pour une mission importante au fin fond de l'Asie.

Cependant, alors qu'il était près de vingt-trois heures en cette fin du 25 décembre, Allen regagnait sa chambre, lessivé par cette journée et une fois devant la porte de sa chambre –là où Link l'attendait surement- une silhouette retint son attention.

Sur ses gardes, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son Japonais préféré adossé au mur à quelques mètres de la porte.

« Kanda ? » lâcha-t-il avec surprise, se réveillant instantanément.

Le kendoka se détacha du mur, bras croisés, et avec lassitude habituelle, tourna les talons pour être dos à lui.

« Bon anniversaire, _Moyashi_. »

Cette phrase lâchée comme si Kanda parlait de la météo eut le don d'ébranler vivement Allen qui écarquilla les yeux et qui sentit tout son être s'enflammer. Il ne rêvait pas, hein ? Kanda venait bien de lui souhaiter son anniversaire ?

Était-il venu jusqu'ici seulement pour lui souhaiter ses vœux ? Sa propre chambre était pratiquement à l'opposée de la sienne, il n'avait donc rien à faire ici. Mais avant que Kanda n'ait quitté le bout du couloir après avoir laissé un Allen comme deux ronds de flancs, l'Anglais plaça ses mains autour de sa bouche pour que sa voix se porte au loin.

« Merci, Bakanda ! Et c'est _Allen_ au cas où tu l'aurais encore oublié ! »

Et il ne put s'empêcher de cacher un sourire presque béat et niais.

 _Allen Walker aurait voulu pleurer. Toutes ses visions étaient pour lui si précieuses et englobaient son cœur d'émotions trop puissantes. Il voulait continuer de ressentir tout ça. De rester près de ses amis et ne jamais plus quitter Kanda. Kanda qui était revenu pour lui._

 _« Je… Je veux VIVRE… ! » cria soudain Allen entre deux sanglots distincts alors qu'autour d'eux, ce ne fut plus que du noir._

 _Kanda sentit le sol immatériel sous ses pieds tanguer et il chercha des yeux la raison de cette secousse. Puis il remarqua soudain qu'une lueur vive émanait du corps du maudit en proie à un trop-plein d'émotions et en utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient suite à ce voyage dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, le Japonais saisit l'épaule fine d'Allen et d'un seul coup, la lumière étincelante entoura tout leurs corps._

* * *

 _Certains souvenirs comme_ _vous avez pu le constater, sont créés de toutes pièces._

 _Sinon, petit point chronologique : à son arrivée à la Congrégation, Allen avait 15 ans. Or, après, il rencontre Miranda bloqué en octobre ou novembre, je ne sais plus trop, mais c'est marqué sur un journal allemand. Donc, le temps est passé jusqu'à décembre et Allen a forcement eut rapidement 16 ans dans le manga ! Et puis, un jour, quand il va voir Mother dans l'anime, Allen lui dit que ça fait je crois six ou neuf mois qu'il est Exorciste, donc, pour ma part, Allen a eu 16 ans très tôt dans le manga (avant l'Arche !)._

 _Et puis, ensuite, le temps est passé avec l'attaque du Q.G. Timothy qui arrive, l'affaire d'Alma, et puis, trois mois qui s'écoule après la fuite d'Allen. Alors à mon humble avis, Allen n'est vraiment pas loin de ses 17 ans dans les derniers chapitres ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que toute l'aventure d'Allen s'est écoulée en moins d'un an xD. Fin' voilà le résultat de mes recherches ! Et voilà pourquoi dans cette fic, deux noël se sont déroulés._

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Le secret de Yû Kanda**


	5. Le secret de Yû Kanda

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Le secret de Yû Kanda**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec terreur, ayant l'impression d'avoir été privé d'oxygène pendant un temps trop long. Sa respiration était erratique et il n'eut pas même le temps de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer car un corps chaud se jeta contre le sien.

Cette personne pleurait et l'appelait par son nom. Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore sous le choc, et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Johnny Gill.

« Tes yeux ne sont pas jaunes ! » sanglotait le scientifique contre lui. « C'est bien toi, Allen ! »

Ça y est, Allen s'en souvenait. Kanda était venu dans son esprit pour le tirer de la possession de Neah. Et il avait réussi à le réveiller. Puis, Johnny se retira et examina le maudit sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier que tout allait bien et Allen vit enfin Kanda, assis sur une chaise près du lit, qui frottait ses yeux où perlait du sang.

Le liquide rouge s'échappait aussi de son nez et de ses oreilles, et Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise tout en sautant presque du lit si le scientifique ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Kanda ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! » s'alarma le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« C'est rien, » fit simplement Kanda en acceptant la serviette que lui tendait Link.

Mais Allen aurait souhaité plus de réponse et lança un regard inquiet vers son protecteur aux cheveux blonds qui se décida à lui en apporter plus.

« C'est le contrecoup de la technique qui a permis à Kanda de se rendre dans ton esprit, » expliqua-t-il alors que le soulagement se voyait clairement dans ses yeux. « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Pour tous les deux. »

Neah D. Campbell avait été scellé temporairement par Kanda lui-même et les souvenirs qu'il avait pu déverrouiller chez Allen. Le maudit sentit son cœur se serrer à cette explication et il en aurait versé sa petite larme s'il en avait encore la force. Mais assis sur le lit de fortune, il était affaibli par le Noé et avait besoin de repos.

« Kanda… Merci… » murmura Allen en détournant les yeux tandis que Kanda se levait de la chaise pour dévisager le maudit.

C'était bien lui. Il avait réussi à le tirer de là, mais comme le disait Link, ce n'était que pour une durée indéterminée et ils devaient à tout prix trouver une solution pour sceller à jamais Neah ou bien l'extraire de son corps. Ce qui était contre les ordres de Luberier mais Link avait fait lui aussi son choix.

Ainsi, ne répondant pas au maudit, Kanda se contenta de frotter légèrement le crâne d'Allen, le décoiffant au passage, lui aussi toujours sous le choc. La souffrance de son corps là-bas avait été terrible, mais il ne le dirait jamais à Allen, et puis, voir Allen brisé avait été comme un coup de poignard pour lui. Il espérait vivement que ce Neah de malheur ne pose plus ses pattes sur l'esprit du Destructeur du Temps.

Et soudain le ventre respectif des deux Exorcistes se mit à gargouiller à l'unisson. Allen en rit nerveusement et Kanda prit soudain conscience de la faim qui le tiraillait. Était-ce aussi un contrecoup du pouvoir de Link ?

« Cinq jours se sont écoulés depuis ton départ, » glissa Link à l'adresse de Kanda qui passait instinctivement une main contre son ventre bien trop vide.

« Cinq jours ? » répéta Kanda, ahuri.

Voilà pourquoi il avait si faim. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus en fait. Tiedoll lui avait juré de revenir après sept jours et il était bien à une journée entière de voyage jusqu'à la Congrégation. Mais Allen ne comprit pas ce qui turlupinait à ce point son camarade.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il en ignorant la somnolence qui le gagnait.

« Mon maître a promis qu'il médiatiserait le Central quant à votre recherche si je revenais en tant que Maréchal, » avoua Kanda sombrement.

« Maréchal ? »

Allen n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son ami avait été promu Maréchal ? Il est vrai qu'après la perte du Maréchal Yeager et Cross, les rangs se faisaient moindres, et Kanda était l'un des Exorcistes les plus puissants. Allen ne fut finalement pas si surpris que cela, après mure réflexion, et il en était heureux pour lui. Cependant, ceci voulait dire qu'il serait face à tout un tas de responsabilité et enchainé définitivement à la Congrégation.

Allen se sentit coupable. Si jamais Neah n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez, Kanda ne serait jamais revenu jusqu'à lui et n'aurait pas été de nouveau entre les griffes du Central.

« Maréchal Kanda… » répéta finalement Allen avec un faible sourire ironique.

« Arrête de te moquer ! »

« Je n'oserais pas. »

Johnny n'osait intervenir, heureux de constater que les petites chamailleries habituelles entre les deux rivaux avaient repris. Ceci était comme un bond en arrière, et était parfait pour le cœur. Dans un certain sens, peu de chose avait changé. Malgré leur groupe qui s'était dissous, ils restaient tous liés les uns aux autres avec puissance destructrice. Même le temps ne pouvait briser ces liens.

Mais derrière leurs disputes gentillettes, Johnny ne fut pas le seul à remarquer qu'Allen paraissait chagriné par quelque chose. Kanda le vit lui aussi et finit par repousser en arrière Allen qui s'était levé pour argumenter plus fort, et ce dernier retomba contre le matelas lourdement.

« J'ai accepté de mon plein gré, arrête de te morfondre, » dit-il en sachant à quoi pensait son homologue.

Allen se redressa, pensant avoir pourtant réussi à cacher correctement son malaise.

« Autant utiliser mes derniers souffles de vie à me rendre utile, » compléta Kanda en haussant les épaules pour ensuite récupérer l'étui de Mugen échoué contre la chaise.

« Ne dis pas ça… » commença Allen avec hantise.

Cependant, quelque chose coupa court à ses pensées. Tous les regards se rivèrent jusqu'à la poche contre le torse de l'uniforme noir de Kanda, là où une forme dissimulée bougeait vivement, essayant de s'extirper de cette prison de tissu. Kanda prit au dépourvu lança un regard méfiant vers sa propre poche et déboutonna rapidement le pan afin de voir ce qui s'y dissimulait.

Et soudain, un petit corps rond et doré s'y échappa, déployant de belles ailes toutes aussi jaunes et une longue queue dont le bout ressemblait en tout point à une boule de flamme. Johnny lâcha une exclamation de surprise et Kanda écarquilla les yeux.

« Tim ! » s'exclama Allen en se levant à nouveau alors que le golem se jetait contre son cou pour s'y caler.

Le compagnon d'Allen ne faisait maintenant plus que la taille d'une petite balle de tennis de table et semblait tout léger. Le maudit rit doucement en voyant l'attitude câline de son fidèle ami doré, visiblement heureux de le retrouver.

« Il-… Il avait été détruit, » articula Kanda en observant le golem avec déroute. « Je n'avais récupéré que ses restes… ! »

Allen lui jeta un regard intrigué, n'ayant pas encore ouï de cette histoire. Link lui expliqua alors que le retour de Timcanpy devait avoir un lien avec celui d'Allen qui revenait presque d'entre les morts et que peut-être l'énergie déferlante qui l'avait aidé à se réveiller avait aussi réparé le golem. Surement que ce dernier avait voyagé dans l'esprit d'Allen, coincé dans la poche de Kanda.

Une joie infinie s'empara du cœur d'Allen. Kanda avait été aux côtés de Tim' durant sa destruction, et avait finalement gardé les derniers restes de son corps. Il ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez pour son action.

Kanda le surprenait de jour en jour. Et de la meilleure des manières.

« Il faut que je parte, maintenant, » dit alors Kanda une fois que Johnny eut vérifié que le golem fonctionnait toujours bien.

Allen baissa le regard conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de partir lui qui était désormais un Maréchal, et Johnny lui lança un regard hésitant que Kanda capta rapidement.

« Mais je ne leur dirais rien de tout cela, croyez-moi, cette histoire ne traversera pas ses murs, » leur assura-t-il.

Le Japonais évita consciencieusement le regard du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui s'était terni suite à la nouvelle.

« On continuera d'agir dans l'ombre, » annonça le Corbeau en croisant les bras. « Éliminer les akuma qui trainent, les Noé qui nous traquent tout en recherchant un moyen de mettre fin à Neah. »

« Je reviendrais pour vous aider en apportant quelques informations. Je serais Maréchal, et donc plus amplement libre de mes mouvements, » compléta le kendoka en scrutant le blond en qui il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment confiance suite à leur altercation dans les ruelles de cette petite ville il y a quelques jours.

« On crée un nouveau réseau ! » se réjouit Johnny en serrant le poing. « Moi je serais le scientifique, Link le gardien et le cuisinier, Allen l'Exorciste et toi, Kanda, l'homme qui a un double jeu, l'espion ! »

« Tim' te tiendra au courant de notre position. Il connait les références de ton golem par cœur, » renchérit faiblement Allen en fixant le golem doré qui était positionné dans le creux de ses mains.

Oh oui, nombres étaient les fois où Allen se perdait dans les villes en pleine mission et qu'il devait contacter Kanda au plus vite pour se retrouver, après une belle engueulade.

Ainsi donc, une équipe secrète se créa au sein même de cette petite maison exigüe. Une équipe finalement de confiance. Allen en eut le cœur serré, de plus, il savait très bien que si Lavi et Lenalee avaient le choix, ils l'auraient suivi eux aussi.

De ce fait, ne souhaitant s'égarer davantage et ne voulant pas avoir des adieux gorgé de sanglots, Kanda quitta la pièce dans le but de regagner la Congrégation, le cœur pourtant lourd. Johnny était en train de cacher leurs affaires pour ne pas laisser d'indice et Link rangeait tout ce qu'il voulait garder avec eux.

Et aucun ne fut surpris lorsqu'Allen se précipita lui aussi hors de la maisonnée et ils ne l'arrêtèrent pas, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer des _aux revoirs_ personnels à son ami.

Allen ignora la fraicheur qui frappait ses muscles à travers la simple chemise blanche encore humide de sueur qu'il portait et dévala l'escalier de la petite rue escarpée pour ensuite discerner la silhouette de son ami en contrebas.

« Kanda, attend ! » appela-t-il vivement.

Étrangement, le kendoka ne fut même pas surpris qu'Allen l'arrête un peu avant son départ. Il savait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire maintenant, et que personne n'en réchappera. Pas après tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans l'esprit brouillé de l'Anglais.

Ainsi, il se stoppa et se retourna lentement pour voir le maudit arriver vers lui et rester perché sur une marche face à lui pour être à sa hauteur. Il était essoufflé d'avoir couru, son état déjà éreinté n'arrangeait rien. Et pendant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux à un mètre l'un de l'autre, tandis que le soleil se levait derrière Allen Walker, englobant la ruelle d'une lueur orangée magnifique.

Ils se savaient tous les deux seuls dans la ruelle, et cette fois-ci, pas de Neah, pas de Comte, pas d'Apocryphos, pas de Link ni même de passants curieux ou simplement pressés. Juste eux deux.

« Tu souhaites partir comme ça ? » énonça soudain Allen en prenant contenance.

Son esprit avait dévoilé à Kanda une ribambelle de souvenirs uniques et précieux pour Allen, mais aussi très personnels. Il garda pourtant son sang-froid sachant qu'il n'était plus temps des regrets et de reculer. Tout se jouait ici.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Kanda en haussant à un sourcil à son adresse.

Allen déglutit et sentit malencontreusement ses joues se mettre à brûler. Kanda savait _tout_ de lui maintenant et semblait ne pas s'en soucier plus que cela.

« Tu-… Après ce que Neah t'a dit tu dois savoir ce que je-… Je-… »

« Accouche. »

Kanda restait Kanda, et l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers lui dans la prison de son esprit avait surement été quelque chose d'exceptionnel et qu'il ne laisserait pas se reproduire une seconde fois. Allen ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, mais regrettait les petites attentions qu'il avait eues pour lui.

« Non. Non laisse tomber. C'est mieux ainsi, » finit par avouer Allen en détournant les yeux, se sentant bien bête.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur une relation potentielle ou bien un rapprochement quelconque surtout en temps de guerre, de plus, Kanda devait partir au plus vite s'il voulait que Froi Tiedoll tienne parole.

« Bon voyage, Kanda, » redit-il en croisant son regard tout en tentant un léger sourire.

Sourire amer et faux que Kanda sut décrypter tout de suite. Levant les yeux au ciel avec lassitude évidente, le Japonais attrapa Allen par le bras pour le tirer vers lui afin qu'ils soient positionnés sur la même marche en pierre et qu'il puisse le dominer du regard.

« Je plaisante. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit-il alors qu'Allen ne se dépêtrait pas de sa poigne, le fixant droit dans les yeux, lèvres entrouvertes.

La main libre du kendoka se dirigea vers le visage du Moyashi et son pouce se déposa contre sa lèvre inférieure, envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps d'Allen qui agita plus rapidement son cœur.

Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux, le visage de Kanda maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement de celui d'Allen si bien qu'il pouvait ressentir son souffle lent et maîtrisé. À nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent dans la bulle intime qui les avait englobée dans ce monde parallèle créé de toutes pièces par Neah.

Le pouce de Kanda se déplaça doucement sur le côté, caressant au passage le bout de chair rosie et Allen sentit tout son corps brûler. Ses pupilles frétillaient vivement et il se perdit dans les yeux sombres de son homologue masculin.

Et là, échoué au milieu de ce regard intense, Allen perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace et ne fut conscient que de ses sentiments infiniment fort à l'égard de son ami. Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et aurait voulu le lui hurler. Cet homme qui était revenu pour lui.

Les mots coulèrent tout seul.

« Je t'ai-… »

« Oui, je crois l'avoir compris, » le coupa Kanda brisant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Au diable le romantisme, Kanda l'embrassait. Allen sentit son cœur faire un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine, n'ayant jamais été embrassé de la sorte jusque-là –si on omettait le baiser glacé que lui avait offert Road Kamelot dans l'Arche- et se laissa aller contre les lèvres exquises du kendoka, lâchant un faible gémissement suite à cette sensation nouvelle au goût d'espoir, d'amour et de pouvoir.

Les mains d'Allen regagnèrent le col de Kanda pour s'y accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait et leur échange prit un autre tournant plus savoureux, tous deux partageant une passion longtemps refoulé.

C'était leur présent à eux, désormais. Chacun avait fait le choix qui leur était le plus judicieux, le plus juste et le plus précieux. Ils étaient _eux_ et personne d'autre.

Peut-être était-ce ridicule de finalement se déclarer comme ceci à un moment pareil. Ils avaient eu tant de temps ensemble à la Congrégation, quand ils étaient encore dans le même camp et camarades de route. Les opportunités pour débuter une quelconque relation avaient été nombreuses. C'était donc surement idiot de s'y prendre maintenant.

Mais mieux valait tard que jamais.

Et après ce long baiser, cadeau du ciel, les deux hommes restèrent front contre front, haletant en silence, paupières closes. Chacun profitait de la chaleur corporelle et du souffle erratique de l'autre, ayant conscience que les prochaines occasions de s'adonner à ce genre de pratique seraient moindres.

« Je reviendrais, je te le promets… » murmura Kanda alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux en même temps que le maudit.

Une vague de tristesse s'empara d'Allen qui hocha pourtant la tête, retenant ses larmes. Et ainsi, sans avertissement, il engagea une vive étreinte avec Kanda, bras autour de son cou tout en plaquant son front contre son épaule, humant sa douce odeur.

« Merci Kanda. Merci pour tout. »

« Tu radotes, Pousse de soja. »

« Je sais, Bakanda… » sourit alors Allen contre le tissu de son uniforme.

Finalement Kanda entoura le corps frêle de son compagnon dans une promesse muette. Son présent demeurait en Allen. Il était maintenant ici pour lui et ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps de se séparer temporairement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le temps reprit son cours. Une nouvelle routine s'installa au sein de la Congrégation mais aussi pour le groupe d'Allen. Au Q.G., Kanda fut nommé Maréchal à la plus grande surprise de ses amis et les missions périlleuses pour récupérer les Innocences, exterminer les akuma et se battre contre les Noé ne faisaient que croître.

Allen Walker de son côté quitta rapidement le pays avec Link et Johnny et restèrent à l'affut de la moindre information tout en évitant soigneusement la Congrégation et les ailes qui lui appartenaient. Ils combattaient leurs ennemis dans l'ombre, sauvaient des villes assiégées par les akuma et faisaient des recherches sur le pouvoir du 14ème Noé. Ce dernier semblait être éteint mais Allen le voyait constamment à travers les miroirs et les vitres.

Du côté de Kanda, il participa à de nombreuses missions mais était plus libre de ses mouvements que les autres Exorcistes. De ce fait, toutes les deux semaines, il se rendait en secret jusqu'à Allen et son groupe grâce aux informations que lui avait fournies Timcanpy et le kendoka restaient quelques jours avec eux pour leur offrir des renseignements quant aux décisions du Central, l'avancée de la situation ainsi que les lieux des futures zones de recherches produites par les Corbeaux qui souhaitaient débusquer les fugitifs.

Allen adorait ces moments-là même si les jours étaient peu nombreux, là où Kanda créchait avec eux, que ça soit dans un hôtel minable, sous une tente de fortune ou bien même dissimulé dans une grotte humide. À chaque fois, ils trouvaient un petit moment où ils pouvaient être seuls tous les deux, sans pour autant parler mais pour profiter de leurs instants ensemble qui devenaient de plus en plus rares et précieux.

Parfois ils allaient simplement manger incognito dans un petit restaurant ou bien il visitait la ville en silence tout en testant diverses coutumes locales. Une fois ils s'installèrent dans un champ et observèrent les étoiles tout en inhalant la douce odeur du pré. Et puis, un soir, Link prêta à Allen sciemment un petit peu d'argent pour que lui et Kanda puissent se prendre une chambre d'hôtel et passer la nuit ensemble. Car Johnny et Link n'avaient pas été très longs à remarquer que quelque chose avait changé dans leurs relations bien que devant eux, ils restaient égaux à même. C'est-à-dire, s'envoyant des piques, se chamaillant et se battant.

Et puis, il faudrait vraiment être bête pour ne pas voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux d'Allen Walker lorsque Kanda passait le pas de la porte après deux semaines à la Congrégation. Mais jamais Johnny ou Link ne lui firent part de leur commentaire, tous deux laissant le maudit vivre sa vie mais aussi soulagés de voir qu'Allen souriait à nouveau avec franchise.

Allen vivait à nouveau. Tout comme Kanda.

C'était le secret de Kanda.

Allen fut aussi on ne peut plus soulagé lorsque Kanda leur apprit que Lavi avait été secouru par son équipe et tiré hors des griffes des Noé. Cependant, ils apprirent aussi que Bookman n'avait pas survécu à la bataille et que Lavi allait donc être le véritable Bookman.

Les pertes continuaient malheureusement partout.

Le temps passait. Les choses changeaient. Parfois Allen se remettait à penser à ses amis. À Lavi qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. À Lenalee qui devait surement s'inquiéter. Et à tous les autres qui devaient surement eux aussi regretter son départ. Mais à chaque retrouvaille, Kanda disait quelques mots à leur propos, pour lui assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien.

« La prochaine fois que tu viens, ramène-moi des dangos, » sourit Allen adossé contre le cadre de la porte alors que Kanda marchait déjà à travers le couloir de l'hôtel.

« Mange déjà les churros que j'ai bien galéré à ta ramener, » marmonna Kanda avec un bref signe de la main.

Et Allen sourit doucement secouant lui aussi la main en signe d'au revoir.

Ces moments-là lui permettaient de tenir. Et tout ça, dans le plus grand des secrets.

Tenir avant la bataille finale qui approchait à grands pas mais aussi avant que quelque chose ne vienne briser leur routine.

À tout jamais.

* * *

 _Vraiment très heureuse que vous ayez aimé le dernier chapitre sur les souvenirs d'Allen, vraiment, merci !_

 _Allez, on continue avec un prénom pour chaque chapitre !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **L'erreur de Lavi**


	6. L'erreur de Lavi

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **L'erreur de Lavi**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kanda avait pris l'habitude de manger dans le salon privé des Exorcistes, ne souhaitant pas croiser du monde au réfectoire. Il haïssait beaucoup trop les murmures et rumeurs qui couraient tout autour de lui dans ce lieu infesté de potins et ragots, surtout à propos d'un Allen Walker visiblement devenu l'objet des principales discussions. Pour la plupart il était devenu un déserteur tout comme Johnny. Mais dans l'ombre, Luberier devait surement se douter que Link était auprès d'Allen tout en espérant qu'il soit devenu le Quatorzième et qu'il ait pu gagner sa confiance.

Cependant, Kanda savait le contraire et puis il n'était même pas censé être au courant que Howard Link était toujours bel et bien en vie. Ainsi, il évitait de se frotter au Central, n'aimant pas leurs enquêtes répétées pour chercher d'éventuels espions ou ennemis au sein de leur groupe.

La Congrégation était devenue bien plus stricte. Beaucoup de scientifiques furent démis de leur fonction alors que des traqueurs furent congédiés ou bien enfermés par crainte d'être de mèche avec les Noé. Et les Exorcistes étaient suivis de très près, surtout Lenalee et Lavi qu'ils savaient proche d'Allen Walker.

Mais le Central ne vint que très peu embêter Kanda qui était devenu Maréchal, protégé aussi par Tiedoll qui était le seul à savoir que son ancien disciple avait été en contact avec Allen et son groupe.

La tension dans le Quartier Général était donc à son comble et Kanda préférait aisément prendre son repas ici en solitude. Mais ce soir-là, Lavi futur Bookman vint entrer dans le salon et ne fut pas surpris de voir son ami attablé.

Kanda ne l'avait vu que très peu depuis son retour, celui-ci ayant été bouleversé par la mort de son grand-père mais aussi occupé par tout un tas de réunion qui se décidaient quant à son avenir. Et puis, ça se voyait. Allen lui manquait à lui aussi.

Ainsi, Kanda qui s'était vu à presque –on dit bien « presque »- regretter ses prises de tête avec Lavi, ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il s'installa en face de lui sur la table. Le rouquin plaça son poing et sa paume entourée sur celui-ci contre la table et il fixa avec intensité les flacons de sels et de poivres.

« Je suis Bookman, désormais, » avoua soudain Lavi après un instant de lourd silence dans lequel Kanda n'avait pas cessé de manger ses Soba avec lenteur et précision.

Kanda lâcha un rire moqueur et haussa les épaules.

« Sont-ils conscient dans quelle galère tu vas tous nous mener ? » dit-il avec ironie mordante.

La pupille valide de Lavi se dirigea enfin vers Kanda. Son œil avait perdu de son éclat rieur et il lui offrit un faible sourire tout en soupirant longuement.

« Et toi en Maréchal, tu crois que ça ne fait pas assez de dégâts comme ça ? » rétorqua-t-il en souriant avec nostalgie, se demandant bien depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas tenu de conversation avec Kanda.

« La Congrégation court à sa perte, » répondit ainsi le Japonais après avoir bu une gorgée de son eau.

« Oui, nous faisons la paire. »

Lavi rit doucement et ce son finit par s'éteindre. La tête rentrée dans les épaules et le regard presque éteint déviant vers un point immatériel situé sur la table juste sous ses yeux, Lavi semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« La Pousse de soja ne te manque pas… ? »

Cette phrase sortie de but en blanc par le rouquin fit tiquer le kendoka et Lavi ne le manqua pas, restant un fin observateur mais il ne le commenta pas et attendit une réponse de sa part.

Pour le rouquin, ceci faisait bien huit mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Allen, Lavi ayant été capturé bien avant sa fuite du Q.G. alors que finalement, Allen avait quitté les lieux depuis maintenant six mois.

Allen Walker manquait à tous, et Lavi savait que malgré l'absence de réponse de son ami, ce dernier était dans le même état que lui.

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de le retrouver ? » reprit le rouquin à voix plus basse, voyant que le Japonais ignorait sa question.

« Non, » répondit-il sèchement en rangeant soigneusement ses baguettes pour ensuite s'essuyer la bouche à l'aide de la serviette parfaitement propre.

« Menteur. »

Kanda lui lança un regard las et se contenta ensuite de ranger son assiette dans le plateau en argent et se leva prêt à ramener ses affaires dans la cuisine auprès de Jeryy, ne souhaitant discuter davantage de ce sujet avec lui. Mais Lavi ne parut pas de cet avis et intercepta le bras de Kanda avant que celui-ci ne se soit trop éloigné de lui.

« Toi et Allen avez beau vous crêper le chignon sans arrêt comme un vieux couple marié, je sais ce qu'il représentait pour toi. »

« Même si tu es un Bookman, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et que tu ne sauras jamais. »

« Tu l' _aimais_. »

Lavi avait dit ses mots en quittant la chaise dans laquelle il était assis et soutenait dorénavant pleinement le regard noir de son ami. Les mains de Kanda se crispèrent contre les anses du plateau et la vaisselle tinta entre elles.

« Ne dis pas de connerie, » largua Kanda en sentant les doigts de Lavi enserrer plus fermement son bras.

« Je sais reconnaître les émotions dans les regards. C'est comme ceci que j'ai remarqué que Lenalee ne portera jamais les mêmes sentiments que moi je lui porte. Ou bien que Miranda en pince pour ton ami Marie. »

Mais Lavi ne s'étala pas sur Allen, gardant pour lui tout ce qu'il savait, ne souhaitant pas trahir son ami. Ce qui lui importait, c'était l'état de son ami disparu et Kanda savait définitivement quelque chose.

« Tu sais où est Allen, » déclara Lavi en plissant les yeux alors qu'il lâchait rudement son bras.

Mais Kanda ne lui répondit pas, lui offrant toujours ce regard profondément absent de toutes émotions.

« Yû, par pitié, dit moi s'il va bien… » reprit Lavi le cœur serré en soutenant toujours son regard.

Moins de personne savaient pour Allen, plus ce dernier était protégé. Depuis trois mois, le kendoka avait mis un poing d'honneur à respecter cette règle afin de ne pas rendre vulnérable le petit groupe d'Allen, Link et Johnny.

« J'dois y aller. Va bouffer quelque chose, tu as une mine à faire peur, » cingla Kanda à son adresse tout en niant tout contact avec le maudit.

Et sans un mot de plus, plateau en mains, il quitta le salon anciennement plein de vie. Aujourd'hui bien trop peu de personne s'y rendaient toutes en proie à la nostalgie. Lavi quant à lui baissa les yeux visiblement secoué par toute cette histoire. Revenir au Q.G. et apprendre qu'Allen et Johnny étaient fugitifs, que Kanda était Maréchal et que la Congrégation était presque sous dictature, étaient dur à digérer.

Retenant son flot de chagrin, Lavi serra les poings et se décida à agir. Il allait savoir ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça. Kanda lui mentait délibérément et il ne savait fichtrement pas pourquoi. De plus, Lavi le connaissait si bien maintenant. C'était impossible qu'il n'ait pas essayé de rechercher leur ami. Allen Walker qui lui était finalement si précieux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La décision de Lavi allait être considérable et allait affecter grandement la Congrégation tout entière. S'il avait su ce que son voyage leur aurait coûté à tous, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois et n'aurait jamais suivi Kanda en cachette.

Pourtant, il fut prudent, et prétexta un devoir de Bookman qui se devait d'assister au soulèvement d'une ville célèbre en Palestine ce qui n'intéressa en rien Luberier ni même Komui bien trop occuper à réfléchir à des plans d'attaque et de défense contre les Noé.

Kanda traversa bien la moitié de l'Europe et Lavi finit même pas se demander ce qu'il foutait là à le traquer. Il y avait de fortes chances que son ami ne se dirige que vers une probable Innocence ou qu'il aille combattre quelques akuma enracinés autour d'une ville stratégique. Mais pourtant au fond de lui il savait qu'il fallait le suivre aujourd'hui car son ami paraissait faire bien trop attention à ses arrières comme s'il espérait fortement que personne ne le suive.

Mais Lavi était doué quand il s'agissait d'infiltration et d'espionnage et mit tous ses dons en pratique.

Et quelle ne fut pas surprise après trois jours de voyage de voir que Kanda se dirigeait vers une petite cabane en bois à Slatina en Roumanie. Il neigeait en ce début de mars et le chalet paraissait abandonné et retapé par endroits pour être protégé des éventuelles tempêtes.

Ignorant le froid glacial de la neige, Lavi rampa, se cacha et accourut pour enfin être proche d'une petite fenêtre dont les volets étaient tirés intentionnellement. Il tendit pourtant l'oreille et entendit des soubresauts de voix. Il lui semblait reconnaître l'une des voix, et peut-être une seconde. Puis, la voix aigüe d'une des personnes à l'intérieur réveilla instantanément un Lavi éreinté par le voyage difficile suite à ses contraintes pour ne pas se faire attraper par Kanda.

 _Johnny…_ pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lui aussi était recherché par le Central et si Kanda se rendait jusqu'ici c'était donc qu'il était bien au courant de quelque chose. De plus, Johnny ne semblait pas être seul ici.

Il attendit donc quelques minutes, n'arrivant pas à bien déterminer à qui appartenaient les autres voix et ne pouvant même pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Mais soudain à quelques mètres de lui, après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, la porte arrière en bois s'ouvrit vivement et le fit sursauter. Il se tapit contre le mur et coupa sa respiration n'osant bouger par crainte de se faire repérer par les personnes qui sortaient derrière l'angle de la maison.

« Ça faisait deux mois, Kanda. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, » fit une voix qui était bien trop familière pour Lavi.

Le rouquin écarquilla donc les yeux de surprise et se détacha du mur pour tenter une approche. Ainsi, il se dissimula derrière l'épicéa humide de neige et pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux percevoir les deux hommes dissimulés entre les arbres derrière la petite chaumière en bois.

Il reconnut d'abord Kanda adossé contre le mur, bras croisés, facilement reconnaissable grâce à l'uniforme noir de la Congrégation. Et puis, face à lui se trouvait un garçon plus petit aux cheveux blancs qui portait un gilet à capuche clair, mains fourrées dans ses poches pour regagner le plus de chaleur possible.

 _Allen !_ pensa Lavi sous le choc.

Ainsi donc il avait bien raison, Kanda savait où se cachait Allen ! Et en plus selon les dires du maudit, il semblait venir vers eux assez souvent.

Déboussolé par ce qu'il voyait, Lavi mit quelques secondes à faire le vide dans son esprit et à calmer son cœur puis se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation souhaitant en savoir plus sur le 14ème Noé, mais aussi la présence de Johnny et aussi celle potentielle de Link.

« Je t'ai ramené des mitarashi dangos cette fois-ci, » dit alors Kanda avec nonchalance habituelle. « On va dire qu'il s'agit un cadeau de Noël bien en retard. Ils sont surement moins frais puisqu'ils traînent dans une boîte depuis un moment déjà. »

« Sérieusement… ? Tu m'en as ramené ?! »

« Ouais. J'ai supposé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir puisque comme tu le sais, je n'étais pas en mesure de t'envoyer une éventuelle carte d'anniversaire, » dit-il avec nonchalance habituelle.

Il disait cela sans vraiment trop regarder le _Moyashi_ aux yeux dorénavant pétillants, n'aimant pas trop montrer ses émotions et qu'il avait finalement un _cœur_. Et Allen ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'enlacer vivement tout en plaçant son menton contre son épaule puisque maintenant il faisait presque sa taille. _Presque,_ car il lui manquait tout de même des petits centimètres cruciaux.

Lavi dans son coin ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement voyant que Kanda ne le repoussait pas et que finalement il plaçait une main encore hésitante contre le dos du plus jeune.

« Tu me manques… Trop souvent, » murmura Allen après quelques secondes de calme plat, les yeux fermés, ses bras toujours autour de son cou.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, » lui avoua Kanda alors que sa seconde main vint finalement caresser avec douceur la nuque d'Allen, entremêlant ses doigts entre ses mèches de cheveux blancs.

« Les jours où l'on était tous les deux Exorcistes à la Congrégation me manquent eux aussi… »

À ces mots, le cœur de Lavi se serra lui aussi et il baissa les yeux, ses ongles râpant contre l'écorce de l'arbre. À lui aussi ça lui manquait. Les missions tous ensemble, les repas animés, les entrainements en famille. Tout semblait si loin maintenant.

« Shhh… Un jour, quand cette guerre sera finie, que le Comte aura perdu et que ce putain de Noé aura laissé ton corps tranquille, on pourra avancer. »

Le rouquin se réveilla soudainnement, ne croyant pas que cette phrase venait de sortir tout droit de la bouche d'un certain kendoka apathique. Ainsi il haussa les sourcils et reporta son regard vers Allen et Kanda toujours l'un contre l'autre près du chalet en bois au milieu de la neige parfaite.

« Tu-… Tu proposes qu'après tout ça, on-… On construise quelque chose tous les deux ? » murmura soudain Allen en décollant son menton de son épaule pour observer le kendoka droit dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« Si tu apprends à bien cuisinier les Soba pour remplacer Jeryy, ouais. »

Peut-être que ceci était un espoir suffisant à les faire avancer et à les pousser à continuer la bataille. Allen ne put s'empêcher de renifler bruyamment et prit dans un élan d'émotion, pressa ses lèvres fraiches contre celles chaudes de son aîné.

Lavi faillit glapir et plaqua une main contre sa bouche, ne s'attendant pas à ça du tout. Certes il connaissait bien les sentiments qu'Allen portait pour Kanda et inversement, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces deux-là se déclarent un jour ! Et encore moins pendant la guerre. Et Kanda répondait au baiser sans le repousser à nouveau, comme deux anciens amants.

Deux amants qui se retrouvaient loin de tout pour oublier la guerre et la souffrance. Lavi sentit sa gorge se serrer et se retourna pour s'adosser au sapin immense puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue gauche. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains et un faible sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

 _Dieu soit loué, Allen… Tu es en vie. Tu vas bien. Et en plus tu es avec Yû…_

Il aurait aimé sortir de sa cachette et les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, mais Kanda le tuerait surement sans scrupules. Et puis il ne voulait pas non plus se mêler de leurs histoires. Lavi avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il savait Allen et Johnny en vie, et aussi Kanda suivant la voie qu'il avait choisie.

Aujourd'hui, il valait mieux qu'il s'éclipse et garde cette nouvelle pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il quittait la Roumanie le cœur léger, tout en priant pour ses deux amis qui s'étaient trouvé l'un l'autre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Allen ! Allen ! »

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas en ce début de matinée, et la force avait été si énergétique qu'une partie de la neige sur le toit de la cabane vibra et s'écrasa sur le crâne du pauvre Link qui était sous le perron après avoir ramené du bois.

« H-… Hum… Quoi… ? » murmura le maudit à moitié endormi, joue paresseusement plaquée contre l'oreiller de fortune.

Johnny brandit fièrement un petit engin noir et rectangulaire, grand sourire aux lèvres, emporté par son euphorie.

« Regarde ma nouvelle invention, Allen ! Ça nous aidera bien plus avec les ma-… »

Il venait soudain de se rendre compte dans quelle situation il se trouvait maintenant. Allen était partiellement endormi sur le lit et la couette lui arrivait au niveau du bassin, dévoilant son dos nu encré de cicatrices diverses ainsi que son bras rouge détenant une arme dévastatrice. Et juste à côté de lui se trouvait un autre homme bien plus fort et costaud lui aussi torse nu et aux longs cheveux relâchés lui tombant en cascade sur les épaules qui se redressait difficilement, main plaquée contre son visage, réveillé par l'arrivée du scientifique.

Et après le juron bien audible du kendoka irrité, Mugen se plaça juste sous la gorge du pauvre Johnny qui glapit tandis que Kanda tirait avec lui la couverture blanche contre ses hanches pour garder un peu de pudeur, dévoilant un peu plus le corps nu du Moyashi replongé dans un long sommeil.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes… ? » lança glacialement Kanda alors qu'un démon virevoltait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Livide et paniqué, Johnny leva ses mains en signe de reddition, maudissant son emportement qui l'avait poussé à réveiller Allen tout en lui faisant oublier que Kanda était encore ici.

« Pa-Par-Pardon ! » s'exclama Johnny qui déguerpit hors de la chambre ne souhaitant pas finir empalé par Mugen.

Allen quand à lui grommela quelque chose contre son oreiller, étant gêné par la fraicheur de la pièce contre sa peau nue.

« Kanda, arête de piquer la couverture… » marmonna Allen presque imperceptiblement alors que sa main cherchait avec lassitude la couette dans les parages.

Kanda lui offrit un regard noir et quitta le lit tout en gardant la couverture entourée autour de ses hanches, faisant ainsi ronchonner un Allen frappé par la fraicheur de la pièce.

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur douce journée. Avec un Kanda bougon, un Johnny effrayé, un Allen qui avait attrapé froid et un Link frigorifié par la neige qui lui était tombé sur la tête.

Leur _dernière_ à tous.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lavi haletait. Incapable de se défaire de ses liens, il était contraint à rester assis sur ce siège dans cette pièce sombre il ne savait où dans le Quartier Général entouré d'une dizaine de Corbeau et de Malcolm C. Luberier lui-même.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit connaissance et qu'il fit face à tous ces regards rivés vers lui. Et la terreur le prit soudain, conscient qu'il était ici pour une unique raison. Et s'ils utilisaient tous les grands moyens sans même prendre le temps de lui poser gentiment les questions, c'était que l'heure était grave.

« Tu es un Bookman. Tu connais toute l'histoire, » annonça finalement Luberier, mains derrière le dos, se tenant fièrement devant le siège de Lavi.

Déglutissant, Lavi eut un air de déjà vu. Finalement, les Noé, le Central, personne ne valait mieux que l'autre.

« Il y a des moments de l'histoire que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire, » répliqua durement le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait toujours vainement de se défaire des liens qui brûlaient ses poignets.

« Où étais-tu allé en ce soir du 3 mars ? » l'interrogea donc l'inspecteur impassible en le surplombant de sa hauteur.

« Je suis parti pour un conflit d'État. En Palestine, » répondit-il machinalement sans baisser les yeux.

« Tu mens, Bookman. »

Son cœur commençait à s'agiter et Lavi compressa sa mâchoire et serra les poings, cherchant mentalement une échappatoire. Le 3 mars était le jour où il s'était décidé à suivre son ami peu avant qu'il ne découvre le groupe d'Allen.

« Vous vous êtes rendu à la Gare de Saint-Job durant cette soirée, » compléta un Corbeau masqué et au manteau rouge situé à la droite de son supérieur.

« Vous-… Vous m'avez suivi ?! » s'exclama Lavi en écarquillant les yeux.

Il avait pensé être discret et furtif, mais visiblement les hommes du Central étaient plus forts que lui sur ce coup-là.

« Un Corbeau suit les agissements de chaque Exorciste, et ça depuis le début des hostilités maintenant, » répondit un autre homme masqué sans une once de sentiment.

« Qu-… Quoi ?! »

Ça s'était une nouvelle. Luberier en était venu jusque-là ? Komui était-il au courant ?

« Et le routier nous a déclarés vous avoir vendu un billet de plusieurs correspondances jusqu'à Slatina en Roumanie, » continua l'homme à la droite de Luberier.

Aïe, ça s'annonçait mal. Il avait besoin d'un mensonge conséquent tout en espérant que les Corbeaux de l'aient pas suivi jusqu'en Roumanie ou ses amis seraient très mal.

« Je… J'avais des affaires à régler là-bas, » commença le rouquin entre ses dents, commençant à éprouver une bien trop forte haine contre cet homme aux principes flous et illégaux.

Mais Luberier semblait ne pas vouloir perdre de temps et jeta un rapide regard vers l'un de ses hommes tout en lui faisant signe de venir. Le Corbeau était comme tous les autres, habillé de rouge, mais celui-ci détenait une boîte noire contre lui que l'Inspecteur déverrouilla avec une des clés qui pendaient autour de son cou.

Lavi ne pouvait pas le croire. Cet homme allait le torturer, non ? Ils étaient dans le même camp si l'on puisse dire et cet homme allait avoir recours à ce genre de pratique. Mais pourtant, ce ne fut pas d'étranges outils qu'en sortit l'inspecteur sévère, mais seulement une seringue en verre ainsi qu'une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide quelconque.

« Monsieur le Bookman, » commença Luberier en remplissant l'objet du liquide clair. « Au vu de vos précédents mensonges, nous sommes contraints d'utiliser le sérum de vérité. »

 _Le sérum de vérité ?!_ Lavi avait toujours pensé que ce processus était simplement du flanc et que ce n'était qu'une menace pour empêcher quiconque de mentir puisque selon les croyances populaires, ce liquide était douloureux et dangereux pour le corps. À vrai dire, jusqu'ici, Lavi pensait que ce sérum n'existait pas.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » cria Lavi en tendant tous ses muscles. « Les vérités que je détiens sont-… ! »

Mais sa voix se brisa dans le fond de sa gorge alors que l'aiguille douloureuse de cette vieille seringue vient se planter sans douceur au sein même de son avant-bras. Il essaya de se débattre en vain, et le liquide clair irrigua son sang et imprégna les cellules alentour.

Il cria à nouveau, ayant l'impression que tout son sang brûlait à petit feu et que son crâne était martelé par un maillet fictif. Il pencha la tête en avant et serra les poings, gémissant et jurant à l'encontre du Central.

« Je répète donc ma question, Bookman. Qu'as-tu fait le soir du 3 mars ? »

* * *

 _Je suis désolée de torturer comme ça notre pauvre petit Lavi chéri, mais c'est tombé sur lui, chacun à un rôle à donner… x) (l'excuse pathétique en fait ouais)  
Merci pour vos superbe messages, ça égaie toujours mes journées, je vous aime fort ! Et même si ce sont des critiques (pas gratuites quand même hein!) ben ne vous génez pas, vous me rendez un fort service comme ça.  
KISS_

 _Prochain chapitre_ _ **: Les ordres de Malcolm C. Luberier**_


	7. Les ordres de Malcolm C Luberier

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Les ordres de Malcolm C. Luberier**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Je répète donc ma question, Bookman. Qu'as-tu fait le soir du 3 mars ? »_

La question semblait être comme un coup de poignard pour lui et il ferma les yeux afin de canaliser cette douleur sourde et acide. Mais contre son gré, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir d'elle-même et une voix brisée s'y échappa.

« J-… J'ai-… J'ai suiv-… »

 _Non, non, non ! Ne dis rien ! Ne dis RIEN !_ hurlait intérieurement le rouquin avec terreur.

« J'ai suivi Yû ! »

Sa voix résonna dans le cachot sombre et immense, et Luberier jeta un bref regard vers son nouveau bras droit masqué.

« Yû Kanda. Le nouveau Maréchal… » dit alors l'inspecteur en reportant son regard vers un Lavi souffrant. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

Aucun Corbeau ne surveillait les Maréchaux, c'était un ordre du Pape qui avait confiance en ses hommes et les plus grands Généraux savaient qu'ils pouvaient rapidement comprendre qu'ils étaient suivis. Et ceci n'irait pas été en leur faveur.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta durement Luberier.

« Parce que-… »

La voix de Lavi était affaiblie tant il tentait d'atténuer le son de celle-ci, souhaitant garder ses amis protégés et loin du Central. Mais le sérum était bien trop fort, et à nouveau, après un cri de douleur, il avoua.

« Il a retrouvé Allen ! »

Lavi voulait hurler à l'injustice et sauter sur l'inspecteur pour l'égorger à l'aide de ses dents. Mais ce monstre était bien trop protégé.

Ils avaient _perdu_.

« Walker… Qui était avec lui ? » reprit Luberier après un petit moment de silence où l'on pouvait seulement discerner le bruit de la lourde respiration du prisonnier.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Allen et de son subordonné, Howard Link, si bien que Luberier avait commencé à avoir des doutes quant à la loyauté de son bras droit. Mais aujourd'hui était une occasion unique pour retrouver le Quatorzième et le ramener ici.

« Il y avait aussi… Johnny et Link… » murmura Lavi la tête penchée en avant alors que des larmes chaudes coulaient jusqu'à ses cuisses.

De mieux en mieux. Luberier fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait finalement dans son dos. Et dire qu'avant il n'aurait jamais imaginé Kanda trahir à ce niveau-là la Congrégation même en connaissant sa hantise envers eux. L'un de leurs Maréchaux était donc un traître ?

« Que faisait Yû Kanda là-bas ? » s'exclama Luberier avec force tout en agrippant les cheveux de feu de sa victime pour tirer son crâne en arrière.

« Je ne sais… pas…! » cria Lavi entre deux gémissements et sanglots.

« Donnez-lui une seconde dose ! »

Suite à cet ordre, l'homme sévère lâcha rudement le Bookman et attendit qu'un des Corbeaux remplisse à nouveau la seringue pour lui injecter le produit. Cette fois-ci Lavi fut trop léthargique pour se débattre et cria à nouveau suite à ce flot de douleur.

« Que l'as-tu vu faire alors ?! Que faisait Yû Kanda là-bas ? Parle ! »

Si le kendoka était de mèche avec eux, ceci compliquait la donne et Luberier serait contraint de l'arrêter lui aussi. Kanda était pourtant une personne puissante et importante pour cette guerre et sa perte serait grave.

« Lui… Lui et A-Allen… » lâcha Lavi en penchant plus la tête en avant alors que la nausée le prenait. « Ils étaient ensemble… ! »

« Continue ! » cria Luberier tandis que son poing rencontra violemment l'accoudoir du siège pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus l'heure de rigoler.

Lavi ingurgita difficilement, voulant à tout prix ravaler ses paroles car ce qu'il allait avouer allait être une autre faute à rajouter aux têtes de Kanda et Allen. Mais il était incapable de retenir ses mots. La seule chose qu'il savait quant au retour de Kanda près d'Allen c'était…

« Ils ont une a-aventure… » dit-il faiblement en serrant ses poings jusqu'au sang.

« Une aventure ? De quel genre d'aventure parles-tu ? »

« I-Ils ont une re-relation. »

Soudain Luberier se remémora la force et la conviction qu'avait mis Allen Walker pour sauver Alma Karma et Yû Kanda il y a quelques mois de cela et il plissa les yeux avec aigreur.

« Une relation intime ? Sont-ils amants ? »

Le cœur de Lavi battait vite. Trop vite.

« Sont-ils amant ?! » hurla Luberier en agrippant sans avertissement le Bookman par le cou.

Lâchant un gémissement de douleur tout en sentant les doigts de l'inspecteur lui rentrer dans la peau, Lavi pria intensément pour la mort de cet homme.

 _Pardon Allen… Pardon Kanda… !_

« O-…Oui… »

Sa voix fut presque inaudible et finit par disparaître. Tout comme la main de Luberier autour de son cou. Haletant lourdement Lavi laissa retomber son crâne en avant et essaya de calmer son cœur rapide.

Cette information était pour le Central quelque chose de hautement capitale. Ceci était un péché. Quelque chose d'abominable et à punir sévèrement en plus d'une trahison.

Puis, lentement, Luberier se retourna vers ses hommes et prit une longue inspiration.

« Bon sang. Le voilà Maréchal et maintenant on apprend qu'il trahit la Congrégation en rejoignant les fugitifs tout en ayant une relation homosexuelle envers un mineur. »

Lavi en avait la nausée. Et ignorant la douleur qui tiraillait absolument tous ses muscles en contact avec son sang souillé, il redressa la tête et hurla :

« Lais-… Laissez-les ! »

Mais Luberier resta de dos, plongé dans ses pensées, se fichant royalement du braillement de son prisonnier.

« Ils-… Ils se chérissent ! » rugit le rouquin qui bouillait de rage et de chagrin. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Mais l'inspecteur sembla ne pas se soucier de son cas et finit par donner des directives précises aux hommes en rouge.

« Retrouvez les tous les quatre. Link sera en sureté ici avec Walker et le 14ème Noé. Gill sera mis sous détention et Kanda aura le droit à un jugement. Rendez-vous en Roumanie, Slatina. »

« NON ! »

La voix de Lavi était brisée. S'ils utilisaient l'Arche, ils seraient en un rien de temps là-bas puisqu'une porte menait directement aux frontières même du pays. Et enfin, Luberier se retourna tout en lui offrant un regard glaçant.

« Quant à toi, nous te libérons partiellement Bookman. Parce que tu restes important pour l'histoire. Mais au prochain écart, la prison ou la _mort_ se soumettra à toi aussi. »

À toi aussi ? _Aussi_ ?

L'unique œil de Lavi s'écarquilla d'horreur.

 _Non… NON ! Johnny, Kanda !_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Kandaaaa est-ce que tu vas mettre Allen enceinte ? »

Un Johnny Gill totalement saoul était quelque chose de vraiment très comique, mais à ce moment-là, Allen s'étouffa et manqua d'avaler de travers le morceau du muffin au chocolat qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Je serais le parrain, hein, Allen ? » sourit ensuite Johnny en passant l'un de ses bras autour des épaules du maudit qui rit nerveusement.

Puis Allen jeta un regard ironique à l'égard de Kanda qui leva les yeux au ciel, voyant clairement à quoi faisait référence le scientifique. Johnny les avaient tous de même surpris tous les deux dans le même lit, assoupis et nus après une nuit bien chargée.

« Ahah, » ria faussement Allen en tapotant vivement l'épaule de son ami qui ne tenait presque plus debout. « Il faudrait déjà que je puisse avoir l'attirail qu'il faut dans le ventre ! »

« Il ne te manque effectivement que ça pour qu'on puisse te confondre avec une femelle, » glissa finalement le Japonais qui marchait devant, mains dans les poches de sa veste noire qui cachait toute appartenance avec l'Église.

Allen lui lança un regard lourd.

« Je dois le prendre comment, ça ? » dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Mais il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur de son aîné et ce fut au milieu des blagues vaseuses d'un Johnny ivre qu'ils regagnèrent la petite cabane excentrée après avoir profité de la petite fête communale où de magnifiques stands de nourritures leur avaient été proposés.

Allen avait supplié Kanda de venir puisque ce dernier partait à l'aube et quitterait la Roumanie afin de rejoindre le Quartier Général pour une longue durée, et finalement, le Japonais avait accepté sachant que la date de leur prochaine rencontre serait positionnée loin dans le temps.

Et lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la cabane, un Link furibond les attendait, manches retroussées, bandeau dans les cheveux qui tirait sa frange blonde en arrière pour mieux voir son travail, règle en fer à la main.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » hurla-t-il en voyant que Johnny titubait après avoir lâché Allen. « J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Tu m'as dit _seulement dix minutes_ , Walker ! Et là… » Link jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. « Ça fait pratiquement deux heures ! »

Johnny partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable tout en tombant ivre mort dans le canapé et l'œil gauche de Link frémit dangereusement.

« Walker… ! »

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! » s'exclama Allen en levant ses mains en signe de reddition tandis que Kanda récupérait déjà ses affaires dans le salon sans se soucier de la dispute habituelle du gardien et de son protégé. « Le punch qu'on lui a offert pour avoir remporté le billet gagnant était alcoolisé et il ne tient vraiment pas à l'alcool. »

« Un punch est en _théorie_ , toujours alcoolisé, » répliqua Link en plissant les yeux, frappant sa règle en fer contre sa paume de façon répétitive.

Le maudit déglutit en jetant un regard paniqué vers Kanda mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement, s'amusant intérieurement de la scénette ridicule. Allen n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que Johnny s'était adonné à des jeux d'alcool et qu'il les avait presque tous remportés. L'argent et la nourriture à flot en prime.

« On ne savait pas que c'était un punch, » compléta Allen en se frottant nerveusement le crâne.

Mais Link soupira longuement et tourna finalement les talons pour ensuite s'asseoir en tailleur sur le parquet face à un plan déplié d'une ville quelconque. Kanda quant à lui enfilait déjà son uniforme d'Exorciste tout en jetant un regard presque compatissant vers le scientifique à la ramasse dans le canapé moisi.

« J'ai fait un plan de la ville de Horezu au nord d'ici, » dit alors Link en faisant signe à Allen de s'asseoir en face de lui. « Il nous suffira de suivre le chemin que j'ai tracé en rouge pour atteindre la maison de retraite surement infesté d'akuma. »

« Super, Link ! Beau travail ! » s'exclama Allen en détaillant le dessin parfaitement maîtrisé.

« Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour vous. »

« Ne le dis pas alors… ! »

Qu'est-ce que Link aurait aimé frapper Allen Waker à ce moment-là. Mais lorsque Kanda revenait du Q.G., le maudit était toujours euphorique comme ça, et excité comme un gosse. Ainsi il se contenta de soupirer pour ensuite reporter le bout de sa règle contre le papier.

Mais au moment où le fer de l'ustensile frôla le papier, une secousse fit trembler les murs et Kanda dégaina aussitôt Mugen alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec violence. Allen se leva illico et Link resta à même le sol, tout aussi surpris que ses amis.

Un sursaut d'horreur s'empara du cœur du maudit qui écarquilla les yeux et recula instinctivement tout en activant sa propre Innocence et Kanda ne bougea pas d'un iota, fronça les sourcils et pointa le bout de son arme vers les hommes qui venaient de pénétrer dans leur repaire temporaire.

Tous habillés de rouge. Tous masqués.

« Nous avons scellé l'habitation. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir, » énonça l'un des Corbeaux dévoilant un morceau de parchemin blanc qu'il leva devant lui.

Et d'un seul coup, le parchemin fut carbonisé entièrement par une flamme de couleur bleue et le sort apposé à l'extérieur s'activa complètement. Johnny se redressa vivement du canapé suite au vent qui vint frapper la salle et malgré son esprit flouté par l'alcool, il comprit que la situation était catastrophique.

Allen lâcha un gémissement de douleur et tomba un genou à terre alors que son pouvoir fut paralysé par cette étrange technique qui ressemblait à celle qu'on lui avait imposée au Q.G. lorsque Cross Marian lui avait tout dévoilé sur le 14ème Noé et Mana. La cape blanche disparue et son bras gauche redevint normalement constitué.

De son côté, Kanda vit l'éclat de son sabre s'affaiblir et il comprit rapidement que son Innocence avait elle aussi été scellée. Il jura tout bas et cet étrange sort l'obligea à lâcher son arme qui roula sur le sol sous un bruit métallique.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait été sûr de n'avoir jamais été suivi par des Corbeaux. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir retrouvé Allen ?

Et soudain, avant que Kanda n'ait pu réagir suite à toutes les questions qui se frappaient violemment dans son esprit, deux des Corbeaux agrippèrent les épaules et les bras du maudit pour le redresser et le maintenir attaché.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla Allen en se débattant du mieux qu'il put. « Vous allez réveiller le Quatorzième ! »

Le Japonais démuni envoya un poing ferme vers le Corbeau qui tenta de l'intercepter et ce dernier vit son masque se fissurer sur le coup. Mais l'espoir fut de courte durée puisque deux autres hommes du Central l'attrapaient déjà pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

Il jura à leur encontre avec force, mais la voix d'un des hommes imposant et habillé de la même manière qui entrait dans la pièce se fit plus forte que la sienne. Plus percutante. Plus grave. Plus effrayante. Il avait en main une feuille jaunie anciennement cachetée et il semblait lire les mots qui étaient gravés à l'encre noire.

« Johnny Gill, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison, fuite et atteinte corporelle au Central, » dit-il alors qu'un Corbeau tirait le scientifique hors du canapé, ce dernier essayant lui aussi de se débattre de leur poigne bien trop forte.

Allen se figea d'horreur et observa Johnny si maigre face au Corbeau puissant. Ils étaient foutus. Plus aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Ils étaient tous coupable de quelque chose. Les Corbeaux broyaient presque les os du pauvre Allen qui serra les dents et se débattit de nouveau avec violence, battant des pieds dans le vide alors qu'il était soulevé facilement.

Puis, la grosse voix de l'homme central reprit.

« Yû Kanda, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison, mensonge, création d'un réseau rebelle et relation homosexuelle avec un mineur. »

Kanda arrêta tous mouvements de brutalité et riva son regard vers l'homme qui disait cela. L'incrédulité le frappa, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. D'où détenaient-ils ce genre d'informations à leur sujet ?

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Allen qui continuait de se débattre tel un forcené. « KANDAAAA ! »

Mais l'un des hommes près d'Allen lui asséna un coup derrière le genou et sous un cri étouffé, le maudit fut contraint de tomber en avant, toujours maintenu par les Corbeaux. Une main se cala contre sa nuque pour maintenir sa tête plongée en avant et Allen fut donc incapable de voir l'expression de Kanda à ce moment-là.

« Allen Walker vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison, fuite et relation homosexuelle consentante avec un autre homme. »

Allen se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure et trembla de peur et de colère confondue. Link se leva doucement, attendant lui aussi sa sentence. Luberier avait-il découvert qu'il avait aidé Allen et non le Quatorzième en scellant partiellement Neah au plus profond de l'esprit du maudit ?

« Howard Link, vous êtes contraint vous aussi de nous suivre, » finit alors l'homme en rouge tout en enroulant le papier avec précaution.

« Je comprends, » répondit donc le blond aussi dignement que possible, n'osant regarder ses _amis_.

Ses amis… Allen Walker à genoux devant ses bourreaux dont les épaules tremblaient indescriptiblement, Yû Kanda debout aux bras prisonniers qui semblait avoir perdu tout espoir de fuite et Johnny Gill qui sanglotait tout en répétant inlassablement « vous n'avez pas le droit, vous n'avez pas le droit ». Le tableau était sordide.

« Toutes actes de rébellion durant le trajet jusqu'à la Congrégation seront retenus contre vous durant le procès, » annonça l'homme à la voix grave.

Kanda poussa un soupir difficile et désillusionné et fut contraint de les suivre à l'extérieur.

Le choix qu'ils avaient fait avait été à double tranchant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker pensait lui aussi ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Aujourd'hui, les murs et les longs couloirs du Quartier Général paraissaient froids et effrayants. La nuit était tombée et englobait les bâtiments tout entiers renforçant ainsi l'atmosphère malsaine. Il était le premier des trois à être tiré à travers les longs corridors, main gauche scellée par un puissant sort mais aussi menotté pour prévenir de n'importe quelle attaque.

Il pensait ne voir personne dans les couloirs en ce début de nuit, mais il avait tort. Les bruits avaient surement couru quant à leur retour ici. Beaucoup de traqueurs ne portant pas leurs uniformes respectifs étaient tapis contre les murs et des scientifiques ainsi que des chercheurs étaient ici pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Allen Walker après tout ce temps.

Les Corbeaux furent contraints de repousser les gêneurs qui essayaient de mieux voir ou qui osaient jeter quelques mots soit menaçants ou bien d'incompréhension envers le petit groupe mis sous détention. Allen vit du coin des yeux que Reever Wenhamm était aussi dans le tas, à les regarder avec tristesse et inquiétude, ne pouvant rien faire pour eux et Johnny. Surement avait-il été au courant du départ du scientifique aux lunettes et son retour ici voulait annoncer un échec.

« Allen ! »

Le maudit qui gardait maintenant le regard fixé vers le sol ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête à l'intonation de son nom.

Lavi était là, essayant de repousser les deux Corbeaux qui lui barraient la route. Son visage était pâle et ses cheveux un peu plus long. Il ne portait pas non plus l'uniforme de la Congrégation et le cœur d'Allen se serra.

 _Ça faisait si longtemps, Lavi…_ pensa intérieurement l'Anglais avec regret.

« Je suis désolé… ! » cria le rouquin, le visage tordu dans une grimace de chagrin infini.

Un autre homme en rouge essaya de le pousser violemment en arrière afin qu'ils puissent continuer leur chemin jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle mais il tint encore bon.

« La-… Lavi ! » s'exclama Allen qui avait peur que son ami soit blessé dans le processus.

Les hommes le poussaient toujours vivement en avant, l'obligeant à ignorer le Bookman premier. Mais Lavi prit appui sur l'épaule du Corbeau qui essayait de le maintenir calme, et il tendit une main impuissante vers le maudit tiré de force.

« Mon Dieu, Allen… ! Je-… Je ne voulais pas ! »

« Qu-Quoi ? »

Mais une main se plaqua contre l'arrière du crâne d'Allen afin de maintenir sa tête vers le bas et le pousser plus rapidement avec le groupe d'hommes en rouge. Allen lâcha une faible plainte de douleur et ne put seulement qu'entendre son nom être appelé par le rouquin bloqué en arrière.

Johnny et lui furent jetés dans leurs cachots respectifs tandis que Kanda était le premier à être envoyé à son procès qui se tenait déjà, les grands Maréchaux étant là ainsi que des personnes hautement gradées de l'Église.

L'heure de leur jugement avait sonné. Leurs jugements pour avoir vécu leur présent.

* * *

 _Désolée pour ce court chapitre. Le suivant est normalement plus long. KISS  
(au passage, je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos si gentils messages :-3)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **La mission de Lenalee Lee**_


	8. La mission de Lenalee Lee

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **La mission de Lenalee Lee**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Votre ami Lavi a su nous donner les informations nécessaires. Certes contre son gré, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. »

L'homme de l'Église assis derrière le haut pupitre qui surplombait le reste de l'Assemblée disait cela en plaçant devant lui plusieurs papiers crayonnés de noir surement bourrés d'informations tout en gardant un ton monotone et qui irrita Yû Kanda au plus haut point.

« Quoi ? » largua abruptement le kendoka debout et menotté en face de ce piédestal, offrant un regard menaçant au Conseiller du Pape lui-même.

Lavi n'aurait jamais vendu ses amis. Jamais. Et puis, d'où pouvait-il détenir tous ces détails ? Comme leur localisation précise en Roumanie et la relation qu'il entretenait depuis peu avec Allen Walker ?

« Bookman a fait la grave erreur de vous suivre jusqu'en Roumanie, » reprit le juge en observant Kanda à travers ses petits yeux aux lueurs putrides et malsaines. « Il n'a pas pu garder longtemps la vérité. »

Serrant les dents avec colère pourtant contenue, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Comment le rouquin avait-il pu le trahir ainsi ?

« Vous offrez trois grands préjudices à l'Église. »

« Appelez ça comme vous voulez, » cracha Kanda avant que des chuchotements outrés ne se firent entendre derrière lui par l'Assemblée Sainte.

Kanda s'asseyait sur le respect aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« Mensonge. Trahison. Et relation interdite, » énuméra calmement le Juge croisant ses mains maigres contre les feuilles sur le pupitre.

Allen avait bien trop de fautes sur sa tête pour qu'on lui en rajoute encore plus. Le blandinet risquait gros et Kanda ne pouvait pas laisser son amant sombrer encore plus.

« Walker n'y est pour rien, » riposta Kanda en essayant de rester digne tout en gardant son calme. « Il n'était pas consentant contrairement à ce que vous aviez dit, j'ai-… »

« Inutile de protéger votre petit camarade. Lavi a été soumis au Sérum de Vérité et il a absolument tout dit. »

Cette fois-ci, Kanda ne put retenir sa surprise. Ainsi donc leur ami avait dû endosser ce traitement qu'il savait lourd afin qu'il avoue tout au Central. Certainement qu'il les avait suivi en n'ayant pas l'optique de les vendre. Connaissant Lavi, il avait seulement voulu en avoir le cœur net, et voir qu'Allen allait bien. Mais cette petite idée était retombée contre lui.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était excusé à Allen dans les couloirs du Quartier Général.

Puis, le Juge partit dans une très longue leçon de morale que Kanda n'écouta même pas, trop préoccupé par le sort de Johnny et Allen. Il ignora totalement leurs discours puérils de radicalisation.

« Nous vous retirons le titre de Maréchal, » annonça finalement le Juge après le brouhaha ambiant.

Luberier juste derrière Kanda se tenait droit et impassible, mais en son regard on pouvait clairement y lire la déception et la colère de perdre un élément comme Kanda qui en Maréchal avait fait des miracles depuis un moment déjà.

« Cependant, vous gardez vos activités d'Exorciste jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Vous servirez l'Église jusqu'à la fin des hostilités, Yû Kanda, et une fois terminées vous serez affublé de votre réelle sentence. »

Komui était lui aussi assis non loin du coupable, mais ne pouvait rien dire ni même faire appel. Les fautes étaient trop graves pour l'Église. Il se contenta donc de baisser la tête et serrer les poings, attristé par l'esprit fermé de l'Organisation.

Kanda ne dit rien et quand les Corbeaux revinrent vers lui pour agripper ses épaules et le retourner pour quitter la grande salle bruyante, il leur lança à tous un regard glaçant.

Un jour le Central paiera lui aussi.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Timcanpy à peine plus grand qu'une bille qu'on utilisait dans la cour d'école était niché avec crainte sur le crâne de son maître, se dissimulant de plus en plus derrière les mèches blanches de ses cheveux. La voix grasse du Juge qui rétrogradait Allen Walker l'effrayait mais l'agaçait tout autant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y a belle lurette qu'il aurait quitté la tête d'Allen pour se projeter contre le front de ce dévot injuste afin de lui faire ravaler ses mots.

« Allen Walker, vous rejoignez les Noé. Délaissez votre titre d'Exorciste. Marchez dans l'Ombre en jouant les fugitifs. Créez un réseau rebelle avec Johnny Gill. Et avez une relation immorale avec un autre homme qui se trouve être Maréchal. »

Mais Tim' ne bougea pas, cherchant à réconforter son maître du mieux qu'il pouvait en tapotant doucement son crâne de sa toute petite main pour lui assurer qu'il était toujours là, près de lui. Bien que la pression exercée par le golem soit très faible suite à sa petitesse, Allen appréciait le geste de son ami doré.

L'Exorciste quant à lui ne cilla pas et observait l'homme de l'Église avec lassitude évidente et impassibilité. On aurait pu le comparer à Neah D. Campbell à l'heure actuelle.

Que pouvait-il faire, désormais ? Il n'y avait plus de fuite possible ni même un mot à dire. Il croisa rapidement le regard hésitant de Komui mais Allen ne put soutenir son regard. Le regard de personne d'autre, mis à part celui du Juge qu'il défiait de ses pupilles grises.

Il était maintenant considéré comme un ennemi et sa relation avec Kanda avait été criée sous tous les toits. Il serait montré du doigt par tous. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, et s'en était rageant.

Ainsi, Allen attendit la fin de ce monologue incessant et des chuchotements à son encontre qui étaient on ne peut plus blessants et violents.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?! »

À ce moment-là, Lavi comprenait toute sa colère et ne tenta même pas de se défaire de sa poigne douloureuse. Kanda le maintenait par le col de son t-shirt vert et le Bookman détourna les yeux.

« À cause de toi Johnny risque la mort et Allen est enfermé lui aussi ! » s'écria à nouveau Kanda en le secouant plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, l'unique pupille du rouquin vint se planter dans le regard assombri de son ami Yû. La culpabilité le rongeait et il lui expliqua d'une voix brisée :

« Je… Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez tous bien ! »

« Tss ! »

Il le relâcha brusquement et observa le couloir sombre du Q.G., sourcils froncés, poings fermés, tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il ne gagnerait rien en s'acharnant sur le rouquin qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Cependant l'incertitude de l'avenir d'Allen le rendait malade et il avait besoin de décharger ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

Lavi tenta un pas vers lui, mais Kanda se retourna brusquement en le repoussant violemment en arrière.

« Dégage ! » lui asséna-t-il entre ses dents.

Déglutissant face à la force brute et la rage bouillante qui se faisait hautement ressentir tout autour de lui, Lavi n'abaissa pas son regard.

« Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra changer le cours des choses, » dit-il avec regret évident. « Tu peux m'en blâmer pour toujours, je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais sache que je vais tout faire pour tenter de me racheter. Du mieux que je puisse faire. »

Et suite à ses dires, le rouquin n'attendit pas une réponse du Japonais et le quitta prestement pour regagner ses quartiers et peut-être terminer une nuit qui se finissait déjà. Kanda ne bougea donc pas, conscient que même lui ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose puisqu'il sera désormais lui aussi surveillé de près et n'aura pas le droit de s'approcher des cellules des détenus.

Alors que son poing s'encastra avec violence contre le mur de pierre, son cri de colère fit écho tout autour de lui. Il ignora la douleur et le sang qui allaient de pair avec le coup porté et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Allen.

Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ? N'y avait-il pas plus important ? Comme les Noé, les akuma et le Comte à exterminer ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Trois semaines passèrent, et Allen trouvait le temps bien long. Timcanpy n'avait pas grandi d'un poil et pouvait aisément voler dans sa cellule, étant trop petit pour être une quelconque menace puisque ses capacités de communication et d'enregistrement avaient elles aussi été scellées.

Il n'avait encore eu aucune visite, mises à part les allées et venues répétitives des gardes qui venaient lui donner à manger le matin et le soir ou des Corbeaux qui venaient vérifier que les sorts le maintenait toujours.

Il pouvait bouger dans la cellule, et aller jusqu'à la porte en bois pour observer le couloir à travers la petite grille aux barreaux de fer épais. Mais ce n'était pas bien intéressant. Et en faisant le lien avec les paroles de Link un jour qui lui avait révélé avoir été assignés à ses côtés pour avoir le Quatorzième près de lui, Allen comprit que c'était ce qu'attendait Luberier désormais.

Luberier se fichait bien d'Allen Walker dans le cas présent, ce dernier était devenu un ennemi, le diable lui-même. Il voulait Neah et rien d'autre. Mais Allen s'efforçait de toujours garder le contrôle de son corps bien qu'il sentait ses défenses se briser de jour en jour.

La fatigue, le désespoir, le regret. Tout ceci embrouillait son esprit et allait finir par faire ressortir Neah, un jour ou l'autre. Aucun doute.

Mais aujourd'hui, après nombre de discussions et de demandes, Lenalee Lee eut le privilège de pouvoir rendre visite à Allen Walker, lui étant donné seulement sept minutes. _Sept_. C'était le dernier mot de l'Église.

Ainsi, elle appela Allen en enroulant ses mains autour des deux barreaux de fer, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux apercevoir l'intérieur du cachot à travers la fente. L'Exorciste ne fut pas long à se montrer et un magnifique sourire vint illuminer son visage alors que Timcanpy volait gaiment près de lui, se calant contre la joue de l'Anglais pour mieux avoir la jeune femme.

Lenalee répondit à son sourire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à la vue du pauvre Allen. En seulement trois semaines, il semblait amaigri et des cernes marquaient ses yeux, indices évidents de son sommeil bien trop agité. De plus, elle n'avait pas vu son ami depuis des mois maintenant, et Allen semblait plus grand que lui désormais.

« Bonjour, Allen, » dit-elle doucement comme pour ne pas se faire entendre par les oreilles indiscrètes des gardes.

La jeune femme était porteuse d'un nombre incalculable d'informations et Allen serra les mains de la jeune femme toujours placée autour des barreaux, soulagé de pouvoir enfin être mis au courant de l'actualité de la Congrégation.

Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait touchée la chaleur corporelle de quelqu'un, et les mains douces de la jeune femme le ravivèrent.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Lenalee, » répondit le plus jeune en caressant le dos de ses mains à l'aide de son pouce.

La Chinoise hocha lentement la tête et un soulagement sans nom se lisait dans ces pupilles sombres. Allen n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été torturé ou blessé pour ses agissements.

« Je ne viens pas pour longtemps, » avoua-t-elle finalement. « Nous avons eu le droit de passage pour une seule et unique personne. Kanda n'est pas en droit de te voir et Lavi a préféré que ça soit moi qui vienne. »

« Comment va Kanda… ? » tenta Allen alors qu'il retira lentement ses mains, comme craignant les révélations sur son amant qui lui avait été arraché.

La jeune femme pouvait lire en son ami la peur et la déroute. Ce n'était pas étonnant, le maudit n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis depuis le procès, ni même de leurs sentences respectives.

« Kanda reste un Exorciste, » expliqua-t-elle sans lâcher son ami des yeux comme pour soutenir sa peine. « Il continue les missions, parfois avec nous, parfois tout seul. Mais toujours surveillé constamment par un Corbeau pas vraiment très jovial. »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'après la guerre il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit lui aussi incarcéré ou amené de force dans un hôpital pour nettoyer ses péchés et le laver de son attirance pour un autre homme.

« Et il ne l'a toujours pas tué, ce Corbeau… » se moqua amèrement Allen avec un faible sourire.

« Ça ne saurait tarder, » rit-elle en baissant la tête pour dissimuler le chagrin de ses yeux.

Puis, le silence se fit entre eux, mais Allen pouvait clairement ressentir chez sa jeune amie une profonde tristesse, et à ce moment-là il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que tout allait finir par s'arranger. Mais cette porte empêchait ce geste et son futur incertain ne pouvait pas aller de pair avec ses mots.

« Et toi Lenalee… Comment tu te portes ? » demanda finalement Allen en essayant de capter son regard.

À cette question, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et reprit d'une voix brisée.

« Il n'y a pas une seule seconde ou je ne me mets pas à penser avec nostalgie à notre ancien groupe, Allen. Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où je ne regrette pas notre bon vieux temps tous ensemble. »

« Moi aussi… Moi aussi… »

« Mais je fais avec. Je continue de _marcher_ , Allen. »

Cette fois-ci, elle leva la tête et lui offrit un regard déterminé mais bouleversé par le chagrin. Allen aurait lui aussi voulu continuer de marcher, de suivre les mots de Mana et garder la tête haute. Mais toutes les fautes qui pesaient sur lui le bloquaient ici. Lenalee remarqua soudain le voile de tristesse qui vint s'installer dans les pupilles de l'Anglais, et fronça les sourcils.

« Rien de ce que tu as fait n'est une faute. Pour moi tu restes blanc comme neige, au cœur pur et aux actions héroïques bien que parfois quelque peu suicidaires… Tu restes le Allen Walker que l'on a toujours tous connu. Nous le pensons, Allen. Moi, mon frère, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Timothy, Jeryy, Chaôji, Reever, même Bak. Et Johnny aussi je suis sûr qu'il-… »

Mais elle se coupa soudain et elle déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard intense d'Allen rivé vers elle qui buvait ses paroles. Et le maudit s'inquiéta soudain.

« Lenalee… Qu'est-il arrivé à Johnny ? »

Sa voix était blanche et son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement. Si le Central l'avait fait disparaître, lui, le petit scientifique toujours joyeux, Allen irait se charger personnellement d'aller le venger. _Humain ou pas humain._

« Johnny est incarcéré tout comme toi… » dit-elle faiblement. « Il y a une semaine déjà, il-… Il a été condamné à mort. »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent et il se jeta presque contre la grille, enserrant le barreau de fer jusqu'à faire craquer les os de ses mains.

« Quoi ?! » cria-t-il avec désespoir. « Mais il est innocent, Lenalee ! Il n'y a pas plus gentil que Johnny ! »

« Il a menti au Central en quittant la Congrégation et en refusant le sérum qui lui aurait fait perdre la mémoire… Il détient des informations trop importantes et il est le précurseur de votre réseau. »

La jeune femme ne pouvait regarder Allen en face et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'interdire de pleurer, mais avant que son ami ne puisse hurler à l'ineptie, elle reprit rapidement :

« Mais Lavi a réussi à obtenir quelques jours supplémentaires avant la-la mise à… à mort… Il a réussi à arranger un autre conseil pour parler de son exécution et peut-être qu'il aura la vie sauve à la fin de celui-ci. Il a encore du temps devant lui. »

Allen respirait lourdement, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un de ses amis puisse être condamné à mort par l'Église elle-même. Ceci ne devait même pas être légal mais la Congrégation se foutait bien de ce genre de doctrine. Voyez tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leurs laboratoires.

« Lenalee… Pitié, faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour aider Johnny, » l'implora le prisonnier en délaissant les barreaux, n'ayant même plus de force tant il était secoué par la nouvelle.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, déterminée à tout faire pour le scientifique.

« Et… Link ? Comment va-t-il ? » demanda finalement Allen après un petit moment de silence.

« Tu lui manques… » avoua-t-elle doucement. « Il est retourné au Central et n'est plus assigné à ta surveillance. Mais il ne regrette pas son choix, je le sais. »

« Luberier n'a pas été trop dur avec lui ? »

Comme toujours, Allen pensait d'abord aux autres qu'à son propre sort. Voilà sa richesse. Voilà le joyau d'Allen Walker. Comment pouvait-on oser ternir ce cristal qu'était ce garçon ?

« Pas autant qu'avec vous trois, » répondit-elle.

Puis, la Chinoise vit du coin des yeux que des ombres se dessinaient au bout du couloir, signe qu'on allait bientôt lui dire de partir. Le temps pressait. Alors rapidement elle reporta son regard vers Allen.

« Je suis aussi venue ici pour te remettre quelque chose, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Quelque chose que Kanda m'a demandé de te donner. Une mission de la plus haute importance. »

Les yeux d'Allen brillèrent soudain d'une lueur intense et de surprise. Son cœur se serra et une bouffée d'oxygène le frappa. Kanda lui avait fait venir quelque chose ? En secret ? Alors qu'il avait ordre de ne plus jamais le revoir ?

« Je l'ai mis à mon poignet car j'ai été fouillée à l'entrée, comme l'avait prédit Lavi, » reprit-elle en s'affairant sur le poignet en question.

Puis elle passa à travers la fente en bois un petit accessoire et Allen le récupéra d'une main tremblante, avec le plus de précaution possible. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il comprit la nature de cet objet. C'était un bracelet aux perles bleutées. Un bracelet appartenant à Kanda, qu'il arborait toujours à son poignet. Un objet précieux pour lui offert par Noise Marie le premier jour de Kanda enfin délivré de la branche asiatique. Quand il n'avait plus été enchainé là-bas à subir des atrocités. Quand Alma Karma avait disparu. Quand il était devenu _humain_.

Un symbole de sa liberté.

Incertain et aux mains chancelantes, Allen enfila le bien précieux autour de son poignet droit et quelques larmes vinrent finalement s'échouer le long de ses joues. De sa main gauche et rougie, il entoura le bracelet et son poignet puis ferma les yeux pour ressentir pleinement l'aura de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Peut-être un signe de sa future liberté.

« Merci… Lenalee… » murmura Allen, tête baissée.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourit doux, apaisé de voir Allen maintenant en possession d'un bien précieux pour Kanda. Elle aussi savait la symbolique de ce bracelet.

« Dit lui merci et-… » mais Allen se coupa pour renifler un bon coup tout en reportant son regard larmoyant vers son amie. « Et que je-je l'aime… Bakanda de-de malheur. »

Entrecoupées de sanglots anciennement retenus depuis des jours et des jours, les paroles d'Allen resteraient surement pour Kanda une seconde étincelle venant se rajouter à sa flamme.

Ainsi, Lenalee Lee lui assura qu'elle lui rapporterait ses paroles et que de leurs côtés ils ne laisseront pas tomber et trouveraient une solution pour tous les sortir de là sans s'éloigner de l'objectif principal. Les Innocences et les Noé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il vint un jour où Allen refusait de dormir et passait ses nuits à fixer les perles bleutées du bracelet de Yû Kanda. Ainsi il ne laissait pas à Neah le plaisir de venir quérir son corps et il le repoussait en pensant à tous ces bons souvenirs avec le Japonais qui lui était si cher.

 _Allen Walker, je vais revenir… Crois-moi._

Neah parlait dans sa tête. De plus en plus fréquemment. Le jour fatidique approchait à grands pas. Bientôt son esprit disparaitrait pour laisser place à ce Noé. Rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Link et son pouvoir n'étaient pas là, et Kanda n'aurait plus assez de force pour le tirer de là.

C'est pour cela qu'il refusait de dormir. Et il priait, seconde après seconde, pour que l'un de ses amis vienne. Afin qu'il puisse dans ses derniers instants annoncer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il espérait tellement que Lenalee revienne. Ou que Kanda arrive à se faufiler jusque-là. Par pitié pas l'un de ces Corbeaux.

Et comme un don du ciel, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un vint. Allen ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Ni même si on était le matin ou le soir. Il était hors du temps. Mais la venue d'un de ses amis était son unique espoir et il se jeta presque contre la porte tandis que son Golem s'extirpa de son haut blanc de prisonnier pour saluer joyeusement le nouveau venu.

« Lavi… ! » souffla Allen avec un sourire affaibli tout en apercevant le visage inquiet du rouquin derrière les barreaux.

« Les gardes disent que tu ne dors plus… J'ai parlé à Link, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas bon signe… C'est Neah n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en détaillant des yeux le maudit.

Allen était maigre. Sa peau était presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. On aurait dit que la mort était prête à le quérir et l'amener avec elle, si bien que cette vision tétanisa le rouquin.

« Lavi… J'ai besoin de toi. Une toute dernière fois, » l'implora soudain Allen en agrippant les barreaux en fer pour se hisser vers lui.

Ainsi il évita que ses mots ne soient interceptés par des oreilles indiscrètes et Lavi s'approcha tout en reprenant son sang-froid.

« Allen… Bon sang, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander ! Après ce que j'ai fait, je-… »

« Tu n'es pas en faute. Jamais je ne t'en ai voulu, Lavi. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait rien pu faire non plus. Pitié Lavi, fait moi cette faveur et ne te sens plus coupable de quoi que ce soit. »

Et pourtant, Lavi s'en était voulu durant des semaines et des semaines. Ne pouvant garder le secret plus longtemps, il avait avoué à Lenalee qu'il était l'un des responsables de la chute du groupe de Kanda. Mais la jeune femme au grand cœur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir bien qu'elle était chagrinée quant à leur incarcération et qu'elle était perpétuellement plongée dans de sombres pensées.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, Allen. Je ferais tout, » lui assura Lavi qui se doutait de quelque chose.

« Neah arrive… » avoua le maudit après avoir dégluti comme si ses futures paroles étaient difficiles à être articulées correctement. « Il m'a prévenu. C'est ma dernière chance… Il va revenir pour toujours et comme le souhaite Luberier, il va s'entretenir avec lui… Et je sais que Neah vous tuera tous. Il est au Q.G., il a prévu une vengeance, Lavi… »

Lavi resta muet de stupeur, frappé par l'angoisse qui marquait son jeune ami.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que je me trouve entre ces murs quand il se réveillera. J'ai peur pour vous, » reprit-il, les yeux frémissant d'inquiétude pure. « Il va se venger de ce qu'a fait Kanda et-… »

Mais il se coupa net et baissa les yeux, honteux du reste de ses mots qu'il garda confiné dans le plus profond de sa gorge. Lavi fronça donc les sourcils et chercha le regard du blandinet amaigri.

« Allen, je vais essayer de te faire sortir d'ici et-… »

« Non, non, Lavi. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. C'est autre chose que j'aimerais te demander. »

Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder et le rouquin commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Lavi, tu prétexteras que je t'ai attaqué, que j'ai brisé les liens et que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me finir. »

Son unique œil s'écarquilla sous le choc et il entrouvrit la bouche bien qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Lavi ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Son meilleur ami lui demandait de lui ôter la vie ?

Timcanpy s'agita et essaya de montrer son mécontentement à l'égard d'Allen en battant des ailes près de son visage, mais son maître l'ignora.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je ne reviendrais plus jamais… » avoua Allen en plaçant une main tremblante contre son front et ses paupières closent. « Neah a confiné la plupart des parcelles de mon esprit et si jamais je m'endors, je suis fini. »

« Non, je ne peux pas… » murmura Lavi encore sous le choc. « Tu-… Tu es un ami précieux, Allen. On doit pouvoir trouver une solution, si je parle à Komui ou à Lu-… »

« Le Central va vouloir me garder captif pour accueillir Neah, et je sais que le Noé en moi va tout faire pour les poignarder dans le dos ! »

Cette fois-ci, Lavi put croiser le regard déterminé et brouillé surement de larmes chaudes appartenant à Allen le fixer avec insistance.

« Je ne suis plus rien entre ces murs ! Et si jamais Neah venait à tous vous éliminer, je-… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! »

Lavi était le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose. Allen ne pourrait partir sereinement tout en sachant que Neah se servait de son corps pour tuer ses propres compagnons de route à sa guise.

« Le temps presse, Lavi ! »

Le Bookman à ce jour ferma un instant les yeux, inspira longuement puis pris lui aussi une décision. Un choix qui allait être l'unique et celui qui remplacerait son idée dévastatrice qui avait causé la perte de ses amis.

« Tu m'as bien dit que ne souhaitais pas être entre ces murs lors du réveil du Noé… ? » dit soudain Lavi, étrangement calme. « Eh bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Une lueur de surprise brilla dans les pupilles du plus jeune mais ses sourcils clairs se froncèrent aussitôt et il secoua vivement la tête, menaçant du regard son ami.

« L-Lavi, non. Oublie ce à quoi tu penses. Ne te mets pas en danger ! »

« Allen, Allen, Allen… »

Ce fut maintenant Lavi qui positionna ses mains contre les barreaux de fer le séparant d'Allen et il approcha son visage de la fente pour que ses mots restent confinés entre lui et Allen.

« Réponds d'abord à une de mes questions, » dit-il d'une voix basse et lente.

Allen resta figé, le cœur battant. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

« N'y a-t-il pas une petite chose que tu aimerais faire avant de… disparaître ? » lui demanda le rouquin avec un très grand sérieux.

Les lèvres d'Allen s'entrouvrirent mais il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant la question de son interlocuteur était déroutante. En effet, il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait aimé faire avant de partir de ce monde.

Manger une dernière fois des Dangos. S'entrainer avec Lavi. Prendre Lenalee dans ses bras. Dormir dans un lit moelleux. Jouer à une partie d'échecs contre Johnny. Faire quelques farces à Link. Et…

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire avant de partir pour toujours… Allen ? » répéta Lavi, ses mains se serrant plus fort contre la barre de fer, espérant que la douleur de cette pression conserve sa tristesse. « La toute dernière. »

Le visage de Kanda revint à la mémoire du maudit qui fut contraint de se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et ses doigts frôlèrent le magnifique bracelet qui entourait son poignet droit mais qui manquait de glisser le long de sa main tant il avait maigri.

Mais finalement, les petites gouttes chaudes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent les longs de ses joues trop pâles.

Il savait pertinemment quelle était la dernière chose qu'il aurait aimé faire avant de quitter ce monde à tout jamais.

« Je veux… Je veux juste _le_ revoir une dernière fois… ! » s'exclama-t-il entre deux sanglots.

* * *

 _Dans le manga on ne sait rien quant au bracelet que porte parfois Kanda, et donc, j'ai ici aussi étoffé un peu l'histoire sur ce point-là !  
Eh oui on se rapproche de la fin, plus que 3 chapitres.  
KISS et je vous aime :-3_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Le cadeau de Miranda Lotto**_


	9. Le cadeau de Miranda Lotto

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Le cadeau de Miranda Lotto**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Je veux… Je veux juste_ le _revoir une dernière fois… ! » s'exclama-t-il entre deux sanglots._

Lavi s'en était douté. Ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. Depuis combien de temps avait-il été sans nouvelles de son amant ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Même Lavi ne le savait pas réellement, et Allen encore moins. Il lui semblait que des dizaines d'années s'étaient écoulées.

« Allen, j'ai une idée. Reste éveillé, je reviens d'ici peu de temps ! »

Mais Allen n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter car le rouquin partait déjà au sens inverse, dans la ferme idée de racheter sa faute.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kanda ne pouvait pas y croire. Les mots de Lavi avaient pourtant été clairs.

 _Allen._

 _Allait._

 _Partir._

Neah revenait toujours plus fort et il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible. Il savait qu'un jour comme ça allait arriver, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Avec rage il brisa le miroir de sa chambre à l'aide de son poing nu. Le résonnement des morceaux brisés de la surface fit longtemps écho dans la petite chambre silencieuse et sinistre de Kanda plongée dans la pénombre plus totale.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Miranda Lotto se posta devant le couloir du cachot à l'abri des regards, genou à terre, main gauche contre son chronodisque. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa propre Innocence qui produisit un halo de couleur verte qui grandit tout autour d'elle pour englober la prison semi-souterraine. Une fois fait, elle rouvrit les yeux et une géante horloge prit forme contre le mur en pierre.

« Mon pouvoir tiendra toute la nuit, Lavi, » l'avertit-elle en se levant doucement, montrant du bout du pouce l'aiguille qui tournait lentement. « Tout pendant que nous serons sous le dôme, nous serons invisible aux yeux des sentinelles. Le lieu est figé dans le temps. Tout comme les gardes. »

« Et pour moi et Allen ? Comment ça se fait que je te vois alors que je suis dans la bulle ? » demanda le rouquin en s'approchant d'elle tout en retirant la capuche qui cachait une partie de son visage.

« J'ai connecté vos corps à mon Innocence. Nous seuls sommes capables de voir le temps qui défile ici dans la prison, » dit-elle en lui offrant un faible sourire.

Lavi hocha donc la tête, observant un instant la jeune femme exténuée. Son pouvoir était titanesque, il en avait déjà ouï. Hors combat son Innocence prenait des proportions énormes. Et il avait eu de la chance d'avoir eu son accord pour l'accompagner durant cette mission du sauvetage d'Allen sans quoi il aurait été incapable de le sortir de là à lui tout seul.

Il aurait toujours pu détruire les murs de la prison avec son maillet, mais ceci aurait équivalu à alerter la Congrégation tout entière.

De plus, Miranda n'avait pas peur d'être considérée comme une ennemie du Central, Lavi lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre que leur futur à tous les deux était incertain au moment où ils allaient mettre les pieds dans les cachots.

Mais Miranda avait raconté à Lavi qu'Allen l'avait tiré de sa vie morose en Allemagne, et elle souhaitait faire de même pour lui aujourd'hui. Ainsi elle serait délivrée de ce fardeau. Tout comme Lavi.

De ce fait, le Bookman ne prit pas de gants et traversa les longs couloirs parsemés de portes closent, passant près des gardes armés sans se soucier de leur cas et se dirigea jusqu'à la cellule de son ami, Miranda sur ses talons.

Et avant même qu'il ne se soit dressé devant la porte en question, Lavi attrapait déjà son maillet miniaturisé sous le regard intrigué de sa partenaire.

« Tu souhaites… détruire la porte avec ton arme ? » l'interrogea timidement Miranda en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Le maillet de Lavi grandit à taille humaine et il le fit tournoyer adroitement entre ses doigts pour ensuite se poster devant ladite porte. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres ne voulant pas perdre de temps à rechercher les clés potentiellement entre les mains des gardes.

« Allen, ne reste pas derrière la porte, » annonça clairement Lavi en levant son arme fétiche.

Le plat du maillet frappa bruyamment la porte en bois, et en y apposant toute la puissance de son Innocence, les sorts et enclavements qui gardaient la cellule scellée ne purent tenir plus longtemps. Miranda recula sous le souffle de cette attaque puissante et la serrure se brisa net tandis que la porte implosa.

« Lavi ! » s'écria la voix d'un Allen choqué.

Lavi agita sa main libre pour estomper la fumée tandis que Miranda regardait vivement de droite à gauche pour voir si son pouvoir avait réussi à faire office d'un silencieux. Visiblement ceci avait marché puisque personne ne venait vers eux. Le silence était retombé.

« Allen, c'est bon, tu es libre, viens ! » s'exclama le rouquin en faisant un pas dans le cachot.

Le maudit se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, plongé dans une parfaite incrédulité. Miranda arriva derrière Lavi et le salua maladroitement de la main, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de détailler son ami des yeux.

Il portait la tenue habituelle des prisonniers. C'est-à-dire, un débardeur blanc trop grand pour lui et un pantalon de la même couleur alors que son bras gauche était entouré de tout un tas de parchemins quelconques.

« Miranda aussi… ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Allen qui passait de surprise en surprise.

Hochant la tête d'un geste de vif, Lavi avait déjà entamé la délicate mission qui consistait à enlever tous les parchemins qui bloquaient le pouvoir d'Allen. Le plus jeune se laissa faire et avec précaution, Lavi les retira un à un, sachant comment s'y prendre grâce aux leçons de son grand-père.

« Lavi tu es fou ! Tu pouvais simplement amener Kanda ici ! » s'écria soudain Allen en se rendant soudain compte de ce que venait de faire ses amis.

Timcanpy semblait pourtant joyeux d'être enfin dehors et vola vivement autour de Lavi.

« Non… Non ! Pas pour tes derniers instants, bordel ! » s'enflamma le Bookman. « Je vais faire mieux ! Tu vas le voir, Kanda ! Et tu resteras auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin ! »

Avec soudaine rage, Lavi retira le dernier parchemin et le bandage blanc qui enroulait le bras rougeâtre du maudit se détacha de lui-même et s'échoua à ses pieds. Le rouquin s'apprêtait déjà à tourner les talons pour amener Allen loin d'ici mais le maudit intercepta son bras, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« Lavi, si Neah se réveille je-… »

« Tu souhaites mourir ici sans profiter de tes derniers instants autour de tes amis ? Avec _Kanda_ ? » lui répliqua Lavi en se retournant vers lui.

« Je ne pourrais rien faire une fois Neah réveillé ! »

« On s'occupera de son cas en temps voulu ! On ne se laissera pas faire, Allen, tu en as ma parole ! »

Puis il se dépêtra de sa poigne et se fut à son tour de lui prendre le bras pour le tirer avec lui hors de la cellule. Miranda recula pour dégager le passage et remarqua amèrement que son ami avait perdu du poids et qu'il était blanc comme un linge.

« Maintenant pour une seule petite fois dans ta vie, sois un peu égoïste et pense à toi ! » reprit Lavi en le lâchant une fois dans le couloir pour ensuite se poster face à lui et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Il le regardait avec détermination évidente et Allen déglutit, sentant son cœur se serrer.

« J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en me mêlant de ce qui ne me regardait pas, Allen. Laisse-moi arranger ça du mieux que je peux… »

« Lavi je t'ai dit de-… »

« Et après, je répondrais à ta faveur. Après ce que je vais t'offrir, je ferais comme tu m'as dit. Je ne me sentirai plus coupable. »

Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lui qui pensait ne plus avoir de larmes disponibles pour exprimer son chagrin, il avait tort. Ainsi il renifla et hocha vivement la tête.

« M-Merci, Lavi… Miranda… » dit-il en leur dévoilant un faible sourire.

Puis, Miranda s'approcha de lui, et elle lui tendit une petite pochette marron refermée par une ficèle plus claire et la jeune femme lui offrit aussi un doux sourire accompagnant son geste.

« Ce sont les seuls qui me restaient, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en récupérer chez Jeryy, » dit-elle alors qu'un Allen dérouté récupérait la poche en velours.

Il tira sur la ficelle et vit qu'une dizaine de bonbons ronds et colorés y étaient entassés et à ce moment-là il se rendit enfin compte de la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac depuis si longtemps déjà.

Ainsi, Allen serra de toutes ses forces ses deux amis qui étaient venu à sa rescousse, le temps d'une nuit. Leurs corps étaient si chauds contre le sien.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« À la fin de la nuit, mon pouvoir révélera le réel état de la prison, et la fuite d'Allen sera rapidement annoncée. »

« C'est un peu comme Cendrillon. »

« Mais je peux faire durer mon Innocence plus longtemps que minuit. Cependant il est vrai que comme sa marraine, c'est un peu comme un cadeau que j'offre à Allen. »

Mais Allen écoutait distraitement ses deux amis et se contenta d'observer les alentours. Il faisait nuit noire et une petite pluie tombait contre leur cape à tous les trois. Dissimulés ainsi sous une capuche sombre, les Exorcistes traversaient les immenses jardins du Q.G. évidemment vide à cette heure de la nuit.

Allen avait l'impression d'avoir été incarcéré durant toute une vie, et se prit à apprécier cette petite brume et la fraicheur de la nuit, ainsi que le panorama qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Au loin, il entrevoyait l'église, et à côté, le bâtiment où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. De vivre enfin.

Allen n'était pourtant pas sûr de tenir toute la nuit, mais il décida de faire confiance à Lavi et Miranda et les suivit, traversant les pelouses impeccablement coupés, passant entre les arbres parfaitement taillés, pour ensuite se diriger vers une petite maison excentrée du site qu'Allen avait parfois vu à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

« Cette petite maison, c'est là où crèche généralement les invités du Clergé, » expliqua Lavi en montrant du doigt le bâtiment entre les arbres juste devant un petit étang. « Bien évidemment il n'y a pas d'invités actuellement, je me suis renseigné. »

« Et cette porte tu vas aussi la défoncer ? » lança ironiquement Allen.

« Non, j'avais la clé. »

Mais Allen se figea à quelques pas de la porte, remarquant qu'une faible lumière se dégageait des vitres qui avaient pourtant les rideaux poussés.

« S'il n'y a personne… Pourquoi il y a t-il de la lumière ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait personne… ! » lui répondit Lavi en poussant Allen en avant, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Allen lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Lavi le poussa encore une fois en avant. De plus, il ne souhaitait pas rester éternellement à l'extérieur bien que les arbres les protégeaient de la vue de potentiels fouineurs, il préférait être à l'abri quelque part, surtout pour Allen. Ainsi le maudit fit face à la porte en bois poli et tendit une main hésitante vers la poignée ronde et dorée.

Puis il poussa le battant, celle-ci étant déverrouillée anciennement par le rouquin. L'Exorciste sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir provenant tout droit du petit salon dans lequel il atterrit. Et ce ne fut pas une chaleur putride et malsaine qui accompagnait les cachots, non.

L'atmosphère était chaleureuse. Une cheminée éteinte était encastrée dans le mur au fond de la pièce alors qu'un canapé et des fauteuils faisaient face à une petite table basse où étaient entreposées quelques bougies, seules et uniques sources de lumière du salon.

Allen fit un pas à l'intérieur, observant le mobilier simple mais aussi très certainement précieux puisqu'il s'agissait du bâtiment qui accueillait généralement les invités de l'Église. Lavi et Miranda le suivirent à l'intérieur tout en refermant derrière eux la porte afin de ne pas laisser échapper les rayons de lumière.

Mais avant qu'Allen ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour interroger ses amis sur sa présence ici, une porte close à sa droite s'ouvrit brutalement et un homme apparut à la lueur des bougies.

Les yeux du maudit s'écarquillèrent et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son cœur fut pris d'une bouffée d'émotions et se mit à battre à la chamade. Il aurait voulu pleurer, crier et courir dans les bras de l'homme, mais il resta figé tant il était bouleversé par cette présence.

« _Moyashi_ … »

Kanda se tenait là. Depuis tout ce temps. Ils se revoyaient enfin, face à face, rien ne pouvant les séparer comme de potentiels barreaux de prison.

Tout en essayant d'ignorer la rage qui montait en lui face à la vue d'un Allen Walker amaigri, pâle et visiblement à bout de cette vie au fond d'un cachot quelconque, Kanda fut rapide et s'approcha de son ancien amant pour le prendre avec force dans ses bras.

Allen ne bougea d'abord pas, plaqué contre le torse de Kanda, prenant petit à petit conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Puis, contre son gré, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et il entoura vivement le cou de Kanda de ses bras, le serrant du mieux qu'il puisse, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Contre lui, Kanda pouvait clairement ressentir le corps trop maigre du plus jeune. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le casser à n'importe quel moment mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher maintenant.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Allen ne voulait finalement pas le savoir, et il ne s'accorda qu'une seule pensée. Le moment présent.

« Kanda… » murmura Allen dans son cou, respirant sa douce odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le cœur du kendoka se serra et après un bref regard de remerciement parsemé d'amertume à l'égard de Lavi toujours près de la porte avec la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux et plaça l'une de ses mains contre l'arrière du crâne d'Allen pour le rassurer.

« Nous montons la garde jusqu'au petit matin, un peu plus loin à l'extérieur, » dit soudain Lavi en ouvrant la porte, voulant laisser à Allen et Kanda le plus de temps possible ensemble. « Au moindre problème, on est là… »

Allen se détacha soudain de Kanda et se retourna vers Lavi avant qu'il n'ait quitté la petite maison, gardant pourtant sa main enserrée autour de la manche de son amant.

« Lavi… ne dit rien à Lenalee… S'il te plaît. »

Le rouquin ne dit rien, restant figé devant le pas de la porte et finit par baisser les yeux, comme coupable. Miranda resta derrière lui, le cœur tout aussi serré que son ami.

« Elle souffrirait de savoir et-… Et je ne veux pas la mettre en danger inutilement, » expliqua Allen alors qu'il serrait instinctivement encore plus fort le pan du tissu appartenant à Kanda.

Allen souhaitait que les derniers souvenirs de sa grande amie à son propos soient une vision plus douce que celle qu'elle aurait eue en le voyant aujourd'hui. Trop maigre. Proche de la mort. Les joues souillées de larmes. Incapable de lui sourire véritablement comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois quand il avait encore de l'espoir lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite parfois.

« Oui, je comprends… » répondit finalement le rouquin en reportant son regard vers Allen. « Et au fond, je sais qu'elle le comprendrait elle aussi. »

Allen lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et Lavi lui fit un bref signe de la main, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait la tristesse qu'il avait de laisser Allen. Mais la personne dont avait besoin le maudit aujourd'hui, c'était Kanda. L'homme qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé en retour. D'un amour que les amis d'Allen ne pouvaient pas retransmettre.

Ainsi, la porte se referma derrière Miranda et Lavi et le silence se fit dans le salon où les murs laissaient entrevoir leurs ombres chancelantes provoquées par la lueur des flammes frissonnantes. Allen resta dos à Kanda et lâcha sa manche puis baissa la tête, le cœur lourd.

« Tu le sais n'est-ce pas… » commença Allen à voix baisse pour ne pas trahir son chagrin. « Lavi t'a dit… Que je vais partir et-… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Kanda le tira vers lui tout en le retournant et d'une main puissante, prit en coupe le menton du plus jeune et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce ne fut qu'une pression car rapidement Kanda éloigna son visage du sien pour fixer avec intensité le regard surpris d'un Allen pris de court.

« Il m'a tout dit, _Allen_ … Mais nous ne sommes pas dans le futur. Mais le _présent_. »

Son prénom si rarement évoqué à travers les lèvres de Kanda était pour Allen un baume à son cœur meurtri.

Et cette fois-ci ce fut Allen qui engagea le baiser avec tout autant de passion qu'il mettait anciennement quand il était libre, lui et Kanda. Le kendoka y répondit aussitôt, savourant les lèvres et la peau de son partenaire.

Il se fichait bien que le Central ne lui mette la main dessus et l'enferme lui aussi pour avoir osé revoir Allen Walker. Car il allait partir définitivement et il était la dernière réelle accroche qui le tenait à cette Terre.

La dernière accroche qui l'aidait à se lever le matin, à continuer les missions pour la Congrégation, car Allen était toujours quelque part et aurait besoin de lui un jour.

Kanda le dirigea durant leur échange jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle il se tenait anciennement à attendre Lavi, Miranda et Allen. Chacun des deux était déjà fiévreux et avide d'en avoir davantage.

La chambre elle aussi était faiblement éclairée par la lueur des bougies qui brillaient contre leur peau qui se dénudait petit à petit. Et lorsqu'Allen fut contre le matelas confortable du lit double, Kanda au-dessus de lui qui l'aidait à retirer cette tenue de prisonnier dégradante, les pupilles du Japonais rencontrèrent un bijou qui brillait à la lueur des bougies.

Il se figea dans son geste, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Allen haletant et le maudit suivit son regard. Les doigts de sa main gauche et rougeâtre vinrent s'enrouler autour des perles bleues qui étaient ficelées à son poignet, comprenant ce que regardait son homologue.

« On ne te l'a pas confisqué… » murmura Kanda, surpris que depuis le temps, Allen le possédait toujours autour de son poignet droit.

« Je l'ai toujours gardé, Kanda… Quand les gardes arrivaient, je le cachais sous les bandages de mon poignet. »

Au fond, Kanda était ravi de le voir toujours en possession de son bien précieux. Quand il l'avait donné à Lenalee, il avait un minime espoir que ce bracelet puisse un jour apporter la liberté qu'il avait eue, pour Allen.

« Je-… Je vais mourir… Autant te le redonner, » annonça soudain Allen en commençant à retirer le bijou, connaissant sa préciosité.

Mais l'une des mains de Kanda se posa contre celle difforme et rouge appartenant au maudit, l'empêchant de retirer son bien précieux.

« Non. Il est à toi. Pousse de soja. »

La main se referma plus fermement autour de celle d'Allen qui entrouvrit la bouche, pourtant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La surprise se lisait dans ses pupilles grises tandis que Kanda baissa la tête, en proie à une vague d'émotions puissantes. Le chagrin le terrassait lui aussi et ses épaules tremblèrent soudain.

Allen ne pouvait plus voir son visage, mais il comprit avec tristesse que Kanda _pleurait_.

Il pleurait pour la toute première fois devant lui. Et c'était pour Allen Walker.

« Grâce à toi, j'ai pu vivre mon présent. J'ai pu apprécier chaque seconde… Dommage que j'ai mis autant de temps à comprendre ce que je gagnais avec toi… »

Allen resta figé de stupeur suite à ces paroles, n'ayant jamais imaginé voir un jour Kanda dans cet état. Tête baissée, il gardait dissimulé son visage de la vue du plus jeune, puis, comme cédant à cette montée d'émotion, Kanda laissa doucement son corps retomber contre celui d'Allen, pour entourer sa nuque de ses bras tremblants et plonger son visage dans son cou.

Allen le laissa faire, n'osant rien dire. Il savait que Kanda n'aimait pas les questions et ce qu'il lui montrait aujourd'hui était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant ce moment-là. Ainsi il se contenta de répondre à cet enlacement, passant ses mains contre les omoplates dénudées de son compagnon.

Suite à ce geste, les perles bleutées tintèrent entre elles dans le silence de la pièce.

« Ne parle pas au passé, » dit soudain Allen en observant le plafond d'un regard voilé. « Car tu vas continuer de vivre ce présent. Tu ne peux pas laisser les autres tous seuls. Je sais qu'ils ont besoin de toi… »

Kanda bougea contre lui et se redressa lentement pour se retrouver de nouveau au-dessus de l'Anglais, installé entre ses jambes entrouvertes et Allen put croiser son regard éreinté et désillusionné par ce qui se produisait. L'impuissance tiraillait son corps tout entier ainsi que son esprit. Tout comme pour Alma.

Mais Allen sut directement à quoi pensait le kendoka aux longs cheveux détachés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules pour presque lui chatouiller le visage.

« Tu m'as protégé jusqu'au bout, Kanda. Tu as réussi, » lui annonça Allen en se redressant sur les coudes pour atteindre son ainé.

Le présent. Seulement le _présent_.

Mais avant même qu'Allen ne puisse entreprendre un énième baiser, Kanda fut plus rapide et pressa avec avidité ses lèvres contre les siennes, le repoussant ainsi contre le matelas pour continuer de dévêtir le garçon sous lui.

Ce soir-là, ce ne fut pas des échanges rapides qu'ils entreprirent comme avant, par crainte d'être découvert par Johnny et Link ou bien l'un voulant dominer l'autre. Non, ce fut plus long, plus passionné, plus endiablé. Chacun goutant avec lenteur chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne retint ses cris –parfois de douleur pour Allen- d'extase et de bien-être.

Comme toujours, durant ces moments-là, ils parlèrent peu. Mais pourtant, alors que Kanda retombait lourdement, haletant, contre le matelas près d'un Allen tout aussi épuisé, le Japonais laissa échapper de plein gré quelques mots.

Quelques mots qu'Allen pensait aussi ne jamais entendre venant de sa part. Une phrase que même lui n'avait jamais dite directement. Le genre de phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dit si le temps du maudit n'était pas compté à la seconde.

Bras entouré autour du cou d'Allen, positionné sur le ventre, visage plongé dans l'oreiller parfaitement propre de cette chambre trop impeccable, Kanda avait pu dire ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité dire à Allen Walker. Ce qui résumait en une phrase la conversation qu'il avait eue dans la vision que lui avait montrée Apocryphos.

« _Moyashi_ … _J't'aime_ … »

* * *

 _Je voulais un peu de Yullen mimi, alors voilà voilà._  
 _Des prédictions concernant la suite ? :)_  
 _Gros bisou et bonne fin de week-end, courage, c'est bientôt les vacances._

 _KISS_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Juste Yû Kanda et Allen Walker**_


	10. Juste Yû Kanda et Allen Walker

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Juste Yû Kanda et Allen Walker**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Bras entouré autour du cou d'Allen positionné sur le dos, visage plongé dans l'oreiller parfaitement propre de cette chambre trop impeccable, Kanda avait pu dire ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité dire à Allen Walker. Ce qui résumait en une phrase la conversation qu'il avait eue dans la vision que lui avait montrée Apocryphos._

 _« Moyashi… J't'aime… »_

Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il serra plus fermement le bras puissant qui entourait le bas de son cou.

« J-Je t'aime aussi, Kanda… » répondit l'Anglais en reniflant bruyamment.

Il sentit les muscles du bras se tendre et Kanda l'approcha de lui pour que le crâne du maudit puisse rencontrer le sien et qu'ils soient en mesure de partager le plus de chaleur possible. Allen se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, quittant le plafond du regard, ce qui engendra une coulée de larmes qui glissa le long de ses joues, pour atteindre ses oreilles et chatouiller ensuite son cou et sa nuque.

 _J'arrive, Walker. Pas le temps de te morfondre._

À nouveau la voix de ce Noé. Allen plaqua l'une de ses mains libres contre son front, cachant ainsi ses yeux, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans la peau de ses tempes. Son esprit s'éteignait doucement, il était resté éveillé bien trop longtemps. Mais Kanda ne le laisserait jamais partir comme cela, même s'il lui expliquait la situation. Il le connaissait trop bien.

« Adieu… Kanda. »

« Qu-… ? »

Mais avant que le kendoka ne puisse redresser la tête et comprendre ce que voulait faire son compagnon, Allen profita que son aîné soit sur le ventre pour se redresser avant et utiliser sa main gauche. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas blesser Kanda, Allen utilisa une petite partie de son Innocence pour raffermir sa main et d'un coup bien placé contre la nuque du Japonais, le fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

Le bras de Kanda retomba contre le matelas et Allen détourna le regard pour plonger son visage dans ses paumes et essayer de se calmer un instant. Voilà au moins à quoi avait servi son enseignement avec Cross sans quoi lors du réveil de Neah il aurait toujours été face à ses amis et la situation aurait été catastrophique.

Il devait partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Kanda se réveillerait rapidement connaissant son immunité rapide. Mais la chaleur du lit et l'odeur de Kanda étaient comme des filets dans lequel il s'était empêtré.

Mais soudain une minuscule main vint tapoter son front et Allen quitta ses paumes pour apercevoir son golem doré toujours aussi petit voler devant lui comme pour l'avertir de quelque chose.

« Toi aussi tu l'as senti, Tim'. Il arrive… » murmura Allen en se frottant les yeux d'un revers de la main.

Ainsi il quitta le lit difficilement, ayant le corps endolori par ses longs mois de prison et par leurs ébats, puis regagna la tenue blanche de prisonnier ainsi que la cape que lui avait donnée Lavi avant de quitter les cachots.

Puis, après avoir placé la capuche contre ses mèches de cheveux blancs, Allen se retourna vers le lit, le cœur serré.

« Mon maître m'a annoncé que lorsque je lui céderais la place, je devrais tuer une personne que je chéris. Et je ne souhaite pas que ça soit toi… » dit-il à voix basse, détaillant la partie visible du visage de Kanda qui paraissait calme et serein, plongé dans un profond sommeil sans nuages. « Je suis désolée, mais je sais qu'on se retrouvera… Un jour. »

Il déglutit difficilement et tendit une main devant lui pour que Timcanpy s'y dépose.

« Tim'… Tu va rester avec Neah, hein… ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que le golem appartenait finalement à Neah à la base même de cette histoire.

Mais Tim' ne répondit pas et se contenta d'abaisser ses ailes, comme attristé par le sort de son maitre.

« Je-… Puis-je te demander une faveur… Tim' ? » reprit Allen d'une voix brisée en approchant sa main et le doré dans le creux de celle-ci.

Le visage du golem se leva en haut, puis se baissa, signe que la demande d'Allen avait reçu une réponse positive et Allen lui sourit doucement.

« Restes avec Kanda jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plaît… »

Suite à ses dires, le golem visiblement intrigué quitta la paume d'Allen et vola devant lui.

« Je sais qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, on en a déjà parlé une fois… Après tu pourras retrouver Neah si tu le souhaites et-… »

Mais il se tut, voyant que Timcanpy ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigeait vers le lit pour ensuite se poser sur l'épaule nue d'un Kanda toujours inconscient. Le cœur d'Allen se serra et il hocha lentement la tête, comprenant que sa requête avait été acceptée.

Puis, la petite main de Tim' se leva, en signe d'un « au revoir » à l'adresse de l'Anglais, son fidèle compagnon de route. Allen laissa échapper un léger rire mélangé à un sanglot et il fit de même, levant sa main droite pour saluer le golem doré qui l'avait suivi durant toutes ces années.

« D'accord, merci… Adieu, Timcanpy. »

Ne resta que sur le lit, le sachet de bonbons désormais vide, dernier témoignage de la présence d'Allen Walker ici.

Après un ultime regard vers l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément tout en priant pour son avenir, Allen tourna les talons après une longue inspiration, et quitta la maison. Il évita soigneusement Lavi et Miranda, puis quitta le Quartier Général par l'un des passages à sens unique que lui avait montré un jour le rouquin.

Cette fois-ci, plus jamais il n'y remettrait les pieds. Ou du moins, pas vivant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le lever du soleil qui brillait de sa lueur orangée dans les pupilles d'Allen Walker fut le tout dernier. Au milieu de cette forêt déserte, face au précipice qui dévoilait devant lui l'astre géant derrière une mer calme, le jeune garçon ferma lentement les yeux.

Un vent frais vint frapper tout son corps et tétanisa tous ses muscles. Puis il ne sentit plus rien. Plus la douleur de son corps, la douceur du vent, le chant matinal des oiseaux. Ni même ses propres pensées.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrir doucement, les pupilles grisâtres d'Allen Walker avaient opté pour une tout autre couleur, bien plus claire. Deux orbes dorés brillaient au milieu de la forêt, appartenant à ce jour à Neah D. Campbell.

Et la première chose qu'il fut suite à ce réveil tant attendu, ce fut d'agripper le bijou à son poignet pour ensuite tirer rudement sur le fil qui se brisa net.

Toutes les perles bleutées volèrent et s'éparpillèrent autour de lui, certaines disparaissant dans le gouffre, d'autres s'enfonçant dans les feuilles mortes. La dernière qui resta à ses pieds brilla dans ses yeux couleur dorés et un sourire moqueur vint éclairer son visage.

Avec violence, le talon de sa chaussure rencontra la perle précieuse qui éclata en mille morceaux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Où est-il ?! »

Lavi fut agrippé avec violence par le col, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Il comprit aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion. Allen était parti, et finalement, il s'en était douté.

« Je-Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il a préféré partir pour ne pas nous faire de mal, » avoua le rouquin qui ne prit même pas la peine de se défaire de la poigne de son ami.

Il savait que Kanda avait besoin d'exprimer cette soudaine colère et puis, Lavi n'avait pas réellement la force de se débattre. À vrai dire, à ce moment-là, Lavi ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. Allen était parti maintenant. Inutile de faire semblant plus longtemps que tout allait bien.

Suite au chagrin qui terrassait maintenant Lavi, Kanda le lâcha brusquement, recula d'un pas et détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter la vue du Bookman pleurant le départ définitif du blandinet.

Ainsi, au milieu du jardin de la Congrégation, dissimulés entre les arbres épais, les deux hommes restèrent debout. L'un pleurant en silence, avant-bras contre ses yeux, le second, paupières closent, incapable de faire le clair dans son esprit.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et un petit golem doré vint se poser sur le crâne de Kanda.

« Il t'a laissé Tim', » remarqua soudain Lavi qui sourit difficilement entre ses larmes.

Il rit doucement tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours et encore, et Kanda leva les yeux pour voir Timcanpy se déplacer et voler juste sous son nez tout en lui tendant une toute petite main jaune.

Le cœur serré, Kanda dirigea l'une de ses mains tremblantes vers le petit golem dans l'objectif de l'attraper, mais soudain, l'alarme de la Congrégation s'éleva au loin, annonçant la fuite d'Allen Walker.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Miranda Lotto et Lavi se déclarèrent coupables quant à la fuite d'Allen Walker. Ils empêchèrent Kanda à en faire de même. Et puis, le Central avait trop besoin de Kanda dans cette guerre pour réellement l'enfermer.

Mais c'était pour tout autre chose que Lavi voulait que Kanda reste libre. Tous deux avaient eu comme une conversation silencieuse avant que le rouquin ne soit jeté en prison pour faute grave. Ce genre de conversation qui n'était traduisible que dans les yeux.

Kanda avait une toute dernière mission. Cette dernière mission qui allait clore le livre de sa vie. Il arrivait au bout mais le chapitre final serait laborieux à écrire. Et Lavi souhaitait que Kanda puisse mener à bien cette toute dernière mission.

Yû Kanda allait _assassiner_ Neah. Il allait le tuer pour qu'Allen puisse enfin reposer en paix, tout en sachant que son corps n'était pas entre les mains d'un tueur. D'un _Noé_.

C'est ainsi que pendant des mois et des mois, il tint bon, cherchant le moment propice pour détruire Neah qui ne montrait jamais le bout de son nez contrairement aux autres Noé qui s'y donnaient à cœur joie.

Les jours passaient encore et encore, et la colère de Kanda envers Neah ne s'estompa pourtant pas.

Mais la bataille finale approcha. Tous surent que ça allait être la dernière. Le Comte était dans son manoir et attendait les Exorcistes pour tous les anéantir mais ces derniers partaient avec l'artillerie lourde.

Lenalee Lee, prête à venger Allen. Howard Link relégué à chef de l'escadrille numéro 1 qui dirigeait la centaine de Corbeaux. Noise Marie souhaitant aider son ami Kanda qui avait souffert jusqu'à la fin. Arystar Krory qui allait se battre au nom de ses deux amis, Lavi et Miranda. Mais aussi Chaoji Han, Timothy Hearst et les deux Maréchaux Froi Tiedoll et Cloud Nine ainsi que tous les traqueurs volontaires.

Et Kanda décida de participer à la guerre malgré les conseils de Komui qui savait que le Japonais et Allen avaient été proches et avaient partagé de lourds sentiments.

« Seras-tu capable de tuer Neah ? » demanda Komui face à Kanda seul dans son bureau, quelques heures avant le départ.

Si Komui savait la rage qui embrasait le Japonais tout entier qui souhaitait faire face au Noé, le grand intendant ne saurait pas vraiment si cela aurait été une bonne idée de l'envoyer sur le front. Mais le kendoka resta neutre et silencieux tout en l'observant d'un regard déterminé.

« Kanda, je répète-… ! »

« Je vais buter le Noé qui a osé voler son corps, » le coupa Kanda rudement.

Il était revenu ici pour Allen. Et Allen avait disparu. C'était sa mission. Aider Allen jusqu'au bout.

Demain allait être leur dernier jour à tous les deux. Les dernières lignes du chapitre final.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La bataille faisait rage. Qu'importe le lieu puisque plus rien n'était reconnaissable. On ne pouvait dire qui menait ou qui avait un tant soit peu l'avantage. Ils étaient tous là, Exorcistes et Noé.

Lentement, Neah D. Campbell délaissa le traqueur inutile à qui il venait de briser la nuque, et traversa le champ de bataille. Tous les combats autour de lui semblaient se dérouler au ralenti. Les akuma explosaient ou bien terrassaient. Les Exorcistes se battaient ou bien tombaient. Le feu, le sang. Les cris, les pleurs. Tout était parfaitement placé aux points stratégiques pour le chapitre dernier.

Kanda retira son épée luisante du corps d'un akuma qu'il venait de détruire et se retourna vers l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il ignora ses ennemis, se concentrant sur le garçon aux mèches de cheveux blancs qui flottaient à travers la cendre et la fumée. Ses pas étaient légers, lents, et son visage neutre tout en brillant d'une étincelle dorée.

Les doigts de Kanda s'enserrèrent avec plus de fermeté autour du manche de Mugen et il fit un pas en avant, fixant le Noé droit dans les yeux. Le Noé dans le corps de _son_ Allen.

Comme effacé tous deux du temps, ils se firent face, quelques petits mètres les séparant simplement. Neah portait toujours le bras gauche rougeâtre d'Allen, Kanda pouvait le distinguer entre la manche et le gant blanc qu'il portait, surement avait-il pourtant verrouillé l'Innocence d'Allen.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur son physique qui avait tout de même un peu changé depuis la dernière fois –les cheveux un peu plus longs, des vêtements près du corps, une silhouette moins maigrichonne- et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, lui offrant un regard on ne peut plus noir.

« J'espère qu'en me regardant tu ne revois pas ton amant, » déclara Neah en arquant un sourcil sournois.

Timcanpy vint se percher le crâne de Kanda, ne rejoignant pas le Noé, mais Neah ne parut pas s'en offusqué, ayant deviné depuis longtemps que le golem aurait fini par choisir le côté d'Allen Walker. Alors il soupira simplement tout en haussant les épaules, feignant l'insouciance et reporta son regard vers Kanda, voulant être prêt à toute éventualité.

Il avait une vengeance à assouvir envers Kanda. Et tout allait se jouer ici.

« Ta présence ici est inutile. Car j'ai tué Allen depuis longtemps déjà, » reprit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Kanda compressa sa mâchoire, sentant une colère immense se propager dans tout son corps. Ses poings se serrèrent et son esprit lui hurlait d'accourir jusqu'au Noé pour le tuer sur le champ à l'aide de son sabre et de son Innocence.

« Par ta faute deux de mes camarades sont en prison pour l'éternité… » railla le kendoka entre ses dents,

« Oh, le type aux cheveux de feu et la demoiselle dépressive… ? Tu m'en vois ravi ! Et d'ailleurs, le petit scientifique aux lunettes n'est-il pas condamné à mort ? »

« À cause de toi, enfoiré ! » cria Kanda en faisant un pas en avant, rage marquée sur son visage. « Tu as gâché tout ce qu' _il_ avait pu créer ! Tu as détruit toute la vie d'Allen et de sa _famille_ ! »

 _Allen…_

Ce nom si rarement prononcé à travers les lèvres de l'Exorciste sonnait étrangement autour de lui. Aux oreilles de Neah, mais aussi à ses propres oreilles. Le Noé fut percuté par les paroles et le prénom d'Allen hurlé par Kanda se répéta en boucle dans son esprit, puis il plaqua avec affolement ses paumes de mains contre ses tympans pour faire cesser cet écho.

Mais en vain. Il se pencha en avant tout en lâchant un cri de douleur et ses doigts se refermèrent, arrachant presque ses cheveux et la peau de ses tempes.

« Je t'avais TUÉ ! » beugla-t-il, effroi et colère partagés.

Kanda resta sur ses gardes, pensant à une ruse de l'ennemi, mais Neah cria à nouveau comme terrassé de l'intérieur. De ce fait, le Japonais s'avança vers lui et l'agrippa par le col au moment où son cri retentit une dernière fois mais la voix de Kanda mourut dans le fond de sa gorge.

Le silence se propagea tout autour d'eux. Un calme plat au milieu de la bataille. Et le visage du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se leva vers le sien.

« Merci Kanda. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai pu m'accrocher à toi. »

 _Ces pupilles_ … Ces pupilles ! Grises tout en tirant vers le parme. Kanda écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, revoyant entre ses mains Allen Walker. Le vrai et l'unique.

Si bien qu'il le laissa faire lorsque le jeune garçon approcha son visage du sien pour y déposer un chaste et rapide baiser sur sa joue, tout proche de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Et à peine eut-il ressenti cette pression qu'Allen se détacha sans mal de sa poigne pour activer les restes de son Innocence encore intacte dans le plus profond de son cœur, -fragments laissés anciennement suite au coup de Tyki- et il s'envola presque comme un oiseau affublé d'une cape blanche.

Tel un _ange_.

Kanda, la bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés de surprise, suivit des yeux les mouvements de l'Exorciste. Il crut entendre des personnes crier le nom d'Allen dans le lointain, mais il resta figé à observer le maudit gravir les gravats et sauter en hauteur pour éviter les Noé restants.

« ALLEN ! » hurla Lenalee entre ses larmes.

Tous furent témoins du retournement de situation. D'Allen reprenant temporairement le contrôle de son corps pour abattre le Comte. Les Noé arrêtèrent tout geste. Les Exorcistes retinrent leur souffle. Même les akuma stoppèrent leur assaut pour scruter leur prince.

Le Comte Millénaire déjà bien touché par la bataille, fut pris par surprise, n'ayant pas reconnu Allen derrière Neah. La lame sainte étincelante brilla de mille feux et s'empala avec facilité dans son corps.

À ce moment-là, ce fut l'anarchie la plus totale. Kanda dégaina Mugen pour abattre le Noé qui se jetait sur lui et il croisa le regard de Tyki Mikk décidément prêt à en découdre.

Cependant, lorsqu'Allen Walker retira la lame après avoir nettoyé le corps de cet homme du Noé premier, son épée disparue brutalement. Dans un éclat de lumière. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose à disparaître.

Tyki se figea de torpeur après avoir repoussé l'attaque de Kanda et se retourna brutalement vers Allen et le Comte.

La mort du Comte engendra la destruction de tous les Noé qui s'effritèrent telle de la poussière pour ensuite rejoindre le ciel. Road Kamelot fut la dernière à disparaître, ne lâchant pas de ses yeux chagrinés Allen Walker du haut d'une petite tour qui menaçait de s'écrouler.

« Désolée, Allen… » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, tirant sa tête en arrière pour profiter de la dernière brise de vent. « Mais il en faudra plus pour battre Neah… »

Les akuma restant furent rapidement détruits par les alliés restant mais Neah D. Campbell ne s'éteignit pas, lui. Kanda ignora les akuma restants et les laissa à ses compagnons, puis tira Lenalee en arrière, cette dernière souhaitant regagner Allen un peu plus loin au milieu des décombres.

« C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui… » lui dit simplement Kanda sans lâcher des yeux le garçon qui tombait à genoux, mains contre son crâne.

La Chinoise renifla et lui jeta un regard attristé, comprenant là où il voulait en venir. Neah revenait pour prendre le contrôle de ce corps tant désiré, encore. Et Kanda avait une mission à finir.

« Parle en notre nom à tous, » annonça Lenalee d'une voix brisée en laissant Kanda se diriger seul vers l'ex-Exorciste.

Hochant la tête faiblement, Kanda marcha d'un pas décidé vers le maudit, mais à cet instant-là, il sut que ce n'était maintenant plus Allen. Le maudit cria et se redressa lentement, serrant ensuite les poings et contractant chaque trait de son visage afin de tuer Allen pour toujours.

« Comment as-tu osé _le_ détruire ! » hurla Neah à l'adresse d'Allen, visage vers le ciel. « COMMENT ?! »

Mais soudain il se rendit compte de la présence de l'autre homme derrière lui en hauteur sur les gravats. Il se retourna lentement, abaissant ses poings, offrant un regard de mort vers le Japonais et Timcanpy qui volait à côté de lui.

« Ce n'était que ses vestiges ! » s'exclama Neah à l'adresse du kendoka qui se dirigeait toujours vers lui. « Tu reviens pour rien ! Il a rendu son tout dernier souffle ! »

Kanda le voyait dans ce regard doré qu'Allen n'y était plus, mais il ne ralentit pas le pas et serra fort Mugen dans le creux de sa main.

« ALLEN WALKER EST MORT ! » hurla le Noé en écartant les bras devant lui comme pour lui montrer son nouveau tout corps.

« Et toi aussi, Neah ! »

Des fils nacrés vinrent s'enrouler avec légèreté autour des bras tendus du Noé pour ensuite s'y enserrer avec force. Maintenant prit au piège dans une toile étrangère, Neah tourna vivement la tête vers la source de cette attaque et entrevit un Exorciste aux avant-bras croisés devant lui, se tenant en contrebas. Il reconnut aussitôt l'ami à la posture imposante de Yû Kanda.

« Vos Innocences sont bien trop faibles contre moi… » soupira simplement le Noé en serrant les poings pour ensuite tirer sur ses bras.

Noise Marie accrut la puissance de cette entrave, posant un genou à terre, utilisant ses dernières forces pour gagner quelques secondes de plus.

« Kanda, vas-y ! » cria-t-il à l'égard de son ami en hauteur à quelques mètres seulement de leur ennemi commun.

Kanda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après un ultime regard vers le corps qui appartenait anciennement à Allen, il prit sa décision. Son tout dernier choix.

D'un geste vif et précis, il s'entailla l'avant-bras à l'aide de Mugen et une coulée de sang s'y échappa. Serrant les dents pour canaliser la douleur aiguë, il passa les deux côtés de sa lame contre le liquide rouge afin d'y tâcher l'argent de cette dernière puis juste au moment où le dernier fil de Marie se brisa, il s'élança vers Neah D. Campbell.

 _Merci pour tout, Allen Walker. J'espère que nous nous reverrons là-haut._

« Kanda, libère Allen ! » lui implora la voix de Lenalee dans le lointain.

Mugen brilla et Kanda sentit son cœur ralentir.

 _Technique interdite… !_

Neah eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête après que les fils nacrés n'aient atteint le sol, le libérant de cette paralysie, car la lame du sabre le transperçait au niveau du cœur. Encore une fois, Mugen rencontrait la chair de ce corps.

Un vent titanesque les entoura, démontrant la puissance dévastatrice de cette attaque, mais malgré tout ça, le Noé ne parut pas s'en faire et lança un regard ironique à l'adresse de l'homme qui maintenait l'épée fermement enfoncée en son sein.

« Ta technique interdite va absorber toute ta vitalité ! Je sais qu'il ne te reste plus longtemps, Yû ! » s'exclama Neah alors qu'un vil sourire se dessinait sur son visage. « Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois qu'à ce stade tu peux me détruire ! Je vais faire ressusciter le Comte et vous allez tous trépasser pour de bon ! »

Il ignora le sang qui tâchait le haut blanc et près du corps qu'il portait pour ensuite plaquée une main contre le haut du crâne de Kanda.

« Ma lame combinée avec mon propre sang va purifier ton corps… ! » répondit Kanda entre ses dents, faisant fi de la pression contre son crâne.

Un pic de douleur irradia le corps du Noé qui fronça les sourcils et enserra ses doigts contre les mèches de cheveux sombres appartenant au kendoka.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette Innocence semblait le détruire doucement de l'intérieur.

Il était une partie du Comte. Il était puissant et en pleine possession du corps d'Allen. L'Innocence de cet Exorciste, même au maximum de son potentiel, ne pouvait pas l'exterminer. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette souffrance inexorable ?

« Mon sang possède des propriétés spéciales, l'as-tu oublié ? » cingla Kanda en lui rendant un sourire tout aussi vil. « Et je doute qu'il apprécie les Noé. »

Il enfonça plus profondément la lame dans le cœur de Neah et le vent devint plus puissant, parsemé de petits éclats bleutés s'échappant directement de la lame souillée par son propre sang.

« Que-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla soudain Neah en essayant de se dégager de la lame.

« Puisqu'Allen n'est plus là, tu ne peux plus ta cacher derrière lui ! Cette technique va assaillir tout ton organisme ! »

Kanda le bloqua en passant un bras derrière son dos, plaquant le corps glacé du Noé contre le sien, gardant constance pour ne pas comparer ce monstre à Allen. Il sentit le corps de Neah trembler contre le sien et un liquide chaud tacher son uniforme partiellement déchiré.

« Tu as perdu… ! » reprit Kanda avec force tout en serrant plus fort le manche de Mugen, fermant les yeux difficilement. « On a gagné la guerre car Allen a su te combattre jusqu'à la fin ! Tu lui as offert le Comte sur un plateau d'argent ! »

Il tourna une fois la lame à gauche, une fois la lame à droite, afin de pouvoir irradier ce corps de toute la puissance divine possible. Il sentit les mains de Neah chaudes de sang épingler son cou pour le faire reculer mais il tint bon et plaqua sa paume contre la nuque du Noé pour le maintenir contre la lame ardente.

« Et les autres Exorcistes seront libérés maintenant… ! Les charges contre eux seront retirées puisqu'Allen a détruit le Comte ! »

Lavi, Johnny et Miranda. Tous avaient été enfermés pour Allen, et ce dernier avait remporté la guerre. Chacun serait libre et les Noé avaient perdu.

« Tu vas te tuer toi aussi ! » riposta pourtant Neah avec les dernières forces qu'il put puiser en lui tandis qu'il grelottait contre le Japonais.

Kanda rouvrit doucement les yeux, mais regarda un point fixe devant lui, ne souhaitant voir le visage d'Allen Walker défiguré par les mimiques de Neah. Puis un léger sourire vint se frotter à ses lèvres et Kanda retira la lame lentement.

Son cœur ralentissait toujours.

« Je n'ai plus peur de la mort, à présent, » dit-il faiblement en retirant intégralement Mugen.

Mais une fois fait, la lame roula au sol, aux pieds des deux hommes. La force que devait apposer Kanda pour porter son arme ne répondait plus.

Les doigts de Neah se détachèrent de son cou et après un râle de douleur, il glissa lentement sur le sol, et tomba sur le dos au milieu du sang d'Allen.

Kanda toujours debout, se refusa de regarder et ferma les yeux, mais à cet instant, son cœur se serra douloureusement et son souffle se coupa. Le tout dernier fil venait de lâcher.

Quelque part au Q.G., le lotus rose laissa tomber son tout dernier pétale qui brula doucement avant même d'atteindre tous les autres au fond du bocal amniotique.

Plaquant une main tremblante contre son torse, près de son cœur, Kanda rouvrit douloureusement les yeux, et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le ciel bleu qui se dégageait, profitant de cette dernière vision paisible. Les rayons d'un soleil qui se levait. Des volatiles qui traversaient le bleu du ciel. De doux nuages saupoudrant le zénith.

Puis, ses jambes lâchèrent et incapable de respirer, il se laissa tomber face contre terre près du corps livide de l'ennemi tombé au combat.

Alors que lui aussi sombrait dans l'inconscience la plus éternelle, il sentit un tout petit quelque chose. Une faible pression contre ses doigts puis quelque chose qui entoura sa main.

Mais même à la limite de ce chemin de non-retour, Kanda comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Et il pouvait partir en paix maintenant.

Timcanpy volait doucement autour du corps des deux amants maudits. Ils les scrutaient tous les deux alors que des larmes étrangères coulaient sur son visage rond et doré.

À tout jamais il garderait cette image préservé en lui. Celle d'un Yû Kanda ayant rendu son tout dernier souffle, près du corps d'Allen Walker libéré de ce Noé.

Un Allen Walker qui avait réussi à atteindre la main de son amant pour la serrer dans la sienne afin qu'ils puissent quitter ce monde _ensemble_.

Aujourd'hui, Allen Walker et Yû Kanda tuaient le dernier Noé et gagnait la guerre.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas trop détaillé la bataille et je me suis plus concentré sur l'interaction Kanda/Allen/Neah, j'espère que ceci n'a pas été un problème. Je m'excuse de vous frapper avec l'écriteau tristesse depuis deux chapitres déjà, j'ai aucune excuse... MAIS... L'épilogue prochain sera là pour peut-être vous satisfaire._

 _Parallèlement je prépare une petite fic (OS) pour Noël (qui ne se déroule pourtant pas à Noël, paradoxe hein) mais qui sera considéré comme cadeau de Noël, et qui sera axé sur l'humour (et Yullen évidemment) :-3 En guise de pardon !_

 _KISS_

 _: Prochain chapitre - **Épilogue** :_


	11. Épilogue

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
 **Épilogue**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le soleil brûla les rétines de Lavi et il prit une profonde inspiration pour profiter de cette brise du printemps. On lui retira les menottes et il fut enfin libre. Il vit à quelques pas de lui, sur le gazon parfait, Johnny Gill enlacer le commandant Reever qui lui aussi laissait échapper quelques petites larmes. Plus loin, Noise Marie accueillait à bras ouverts Miranda qui s'y cajola en larmes, soulagée d'avoir été finalement libérée.

On leur expliqua toute l'histoire. Les Noé avaient tous disparu, le Comte était mort, les derniers akuma seraient bientôt détruits et Neah avait perdu la vie. Tout comme Allen. Et Kanda.

La vérité fut difficile à avaler, mais ceci était l'histoire que Lavi se devait de garder graver dans sa mémoire, lui qui était Bookman.

Le soir même, il s'accouda au balcon du salon, observant la lune et les étoiles qui brillaient dans ce ciel magnifique, plongé dans de tristes pensées.

Lenalee le rejoignit quelque temps après, Timcanpy la suivant comme son ombre depuis son retour ici. La jeune femme prit place près de lui, et détailla le panorama, appréciant le vent qui fouettait doucement son visage.

Puis, la voix de Lavi brisa le silence doux dans lequel ils étaient plongés tous les trois.

« Je suis Bookman et pourtant, cette dernière bataille, je n'ai pas pu l'enregistrer. »

« Tim' peut te montrer la bravoure de nos deux amis… » murmura Lenalee en se tournant vers lui, tout en offrant un faible sourire.

Elle avait longuement pleuré, ceci se voyait clairement à la lueur des lampadaires appliqués aux quatre coins du balcon. Mais avant que Lavi ne puisse lui dire quelques mots réconfortants, Timcanpy se posa sur la balustrade et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dévoiler des images de la bataille.

Il lui montra ce qui s'était déroulé là-bas, ainsi que le sacrifice commun des deux hommes. À cette scène, le cœur des deux Exorcistes se gonfla. Lenalee en fut témoin une seconde fois, mais cette vision restait toujours aussi douloureuse et poignante.

« On a gagné, certes… » dit soudain le rouquin alors que le golem refermait sa bouche pour se poser sur son crâne. « Mais le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'Allen et Kanda reste le meilleur de tous. »

Lenalee l'interrogea du regard mais Lavi resta silencieux à observer la lune, se remémorant le moment où il avait libéré Allen et que ce dernier avait retrouvé Kanda. L'accolade chaude et intime qu'ils avaient partagée devant lui était l'un des plus beaux souvenirs.

« Merci Tim'. Mon livre se finit donc ainsi, » reprit-il en se redressa caressant le corps du petit golem installé sur son crâne.

« Ton livre ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« Tout est dans mon esprit, Lenalee, » lui répondit-il en tapotant sa tempe du bout de son index pour appuyer ses dires.

À ces mots, elle hocha lentement la tête, puis reporta elle aussi son regard vers le ciel sublime, là où devait peut-être se trouver leurs amis à travers les étoiles.

« Mais je suis sûr qu'Allen et Kanda auraient souhaité qu'un second livre soit écrit, » glissa-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ils auraient aimé que notre vie se poursuive. Qu'on continue de sourire. De profiter de notre présent. Et ne plus se retourner vers l'arrière. »

Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers le rouquin qui la regardait avec intrigue. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et sans avertissement, l'embrassa avec douceur sur les lèvres. Ce fut rapide et simple, mais gorgé de promesse et d'espoir. Ainsi, laissant ensuite le Bookman encore sous le choc par le geste de la jeune femme, Lenalee arbora un sourire véritable et quitta le balcon avec Timcanpy.

En effet. La vie continuait toujours. Dans une toute nouvelle ère.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker observait le dos de sa main rougeâtre, remarquant l'absence de la croix couleur émeraude qui avait toujours orné son arme anti-akuma. Il passa lentement le bout de ses doigts contre la cavité en forme de crucifix.

« L'Innocence a disparu. »

Sursautant suite à cette intonation de voix, Allen se retourna vivement et fit face à un autre homme, lui aussi au milieu de ce champ de blé aux couleurs pastel. Ses cheveux sombres ainsi que ses yeux faisaient réels contraste avec le panorama, et Allen, plongé dans ce regard infiniment profond, sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

« Kanda ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. « Tu as réussi ! »

Kanda fit quelques pas devant lui, mains fourrées avec nonchalance dans les poches de son uniforme et haussa les épaules. Mugen semblait lui aussi absent de sa ceinture.

« _On_ a réussi. Tu as tué le Comte, je te rappelle. »

Petit à petit, Allen se remémora la bataille et il soupira de soulagement, puis se mit à rire gaiment.

« Nos amis seront libérés et les Noé et akuma ont disparu ! C'est magnifique, Kanda ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler derrière ses éclats de rire.

Le Japonais brisa les derniers mètres entre eux et tapota doucement le crâne aux cheveux blancs d'un Allen dont les rires commençaient à se briser pour ensuite laisser place à de faibles sanglots.

« Je suis si heureux… Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant… » murmura le blandinet en se frottant les yeux d'un de ses poings, souriant doucement à travers ses larmes.

« Alors si tu es heureux, arrête de couiner, » intervint Kanda.

Allen renifla une fois, deux fois, puis leva la tête vers Kanda dans l'objectif de lui montrer qu'il était maintenant plus calme, mais il sentit tout d'abord les lèvres du kendoka se déposer contre son front pour une rapide pression.

Rougissant doucement, Allen baissa les yeux et vint doucement prendre la main de Kanda contre la sienne. Kanda quant à lui, finit par déposer son menton contre l'épaule d'Allen, profitant de ce calme et de ces douces couleurs tout autour d'eux.

« Et nous, est-ce que… on est vivant ? » finit par murmurer Allen doucement.

Le maudit sentit le corps de Kanda se raidir pendant un quart de seconde, mais le Japonais finit par reculer de quelques centimètres pour voir son visage et avec sa lassitude habituelle, haussa les épaules.

« Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre… Puisqu'on est ensemble ? » largua-t-il en serrant plus fort la main d'Allen toujours contre la sienne.

Et sans un mot de plus, Kanda tira Allen avec lui pour le faire traverser ce champ infini. À cet instant-ci, Allen se remémora les mots de Mana, lui conseillant de toujours marcher et de ne jamais s'arrêter. Ainsi, alors que Kanda le tirait par la main, le visage d'Allen Walker brilla d'un sourire franc.

Sous le geste de Kanda, les perles bleutées du bracelet autour du poignet d'Allen tintèrent entre elles et firent écho tout autour d'eux, tel un joli morceau de musique.

Jamais ils ne virent les deux personnes qui les observaient dans le lointain. Une chevelure rouge pour l'un, une cicatrice sur le nez pour le second. Tous deux possédant respectivement un sourire doux et soulagé.

Cross Marian et Alma Karma se tenaient fièrement dans le lointain et pouvaient maintenant eux aussi reposer en paix. Le monde était désormais sauvé, et leurs protégés ensemble pour l'éternité.

Après tout, Allen et Kanda avaient bien le droit à un épilogue, eux aussi.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

FIN

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Remarquez les indices à la fin, et vous saurez ce qui est vraiment advenu de notre couple préféré.  
Lavi avait tort, Lenalee avait en fait des sentiments pour lui. Oui un peu de bonheur dans cette fin quand même !  
Voilà donc comment s'achève cette petite fic. Et comme l'a soulevé LaviYuu3397, je n'avais pas précisé au début qu'il s'agissait d'une Death Fic, et c'est vrai… Mais j'hésite toujours à le faire, car ça casse souvent tout le dénouement en fait. Je m'excuse donc pour tout ceux à qui ça a pu choqué ou décevoir :o_

 _Je vous embrasse tous, merci du fond du cœur, en espérant que ce petit épilogue ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _KISS_


End file.
